Role Play
by Hon'yaku no Yasha
Summary: TRADUCTION : Être secrètement amoureux de son meilleur ami est beaucoup plus stressant qu'on ne l'imagine. Éventuellement, vous pouvez prendre l'affaire en main.
1. Chapitre 0

**Titre :** Role Play

**Auteur : **KageKitsune XXX

**Traducteurs : **riki_spoutnik, Gourmandizzz, Thalira, nina-chan, HimeBluestar, Jen-Uchi, Toru no Kou et Haganemaru

**Bêtalectrices : **Myuiko, Yukiko, Ero-Sensei

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Couple :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Naruto_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création géniale et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer spécial** : La fiction originale _Role Play _ne nous appartient pas. L'auteur et propriétaire a donné son autorisation à notre chef d'équipe, Haganemaru, pour la traduction en français.

**Résumé : **Être secrètement amoureux de son meilleur ami est beaucoup plus stressant qu'on ne l'imagine. Éventuellement, vous pouvez prendre l'affaire en main.

**Note de la team :**

Ayé ! On a eu l'autorisation de traduction, on l'a fait ! Role Play ! Je suis trop heureuse, franchement, elle est terrible XD

Je pourrais passer 3 ans à vous complimenter cette fiction et cet auteur, mais le mieux est que vous le découvriez par vous-même non ?

J'espère que ça vous plaira )

Hagane

**A propos des reviews : **

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à en poster, comme ce sont des projets qui nous tiennent à cœur et surtout les premiers, nous désirons tout savoir niveau orthographe, traduction etc…

Même si nous ne vous répondons pas personnellement (surtout en cas de « no-question »), il y aura toujours un petit mot du traducteur dont le nom sera en haut de chapitre à chaque fois.

Bien sur, si vous désirez ne mettre qu'un petit commentaire ici et un commentaire très développé sur la fiction originale, ce sera tout bénéfice pour la team et l'auteur. Vous retrouverez le lien de ladite fiction en favori.

**La traduction vous intéresse ?** N'hésitez pas non plus à venir nous rejoindre, pas mal de projets sont en attente ou en cours, si vous désirez nous aider, pas de soucis, tout ce que l'on vous demande, c'est l'assurance que le travail sera rendu et non pas « pour faire joli, je suis dans une team de Trad ». Les durées de rendus ne sont pas excessive et le groupe est très ouvert et convivial, un vrai bonheur (et je ne dis pas ça pour faire plaisir).  
Nous avons en projet du NaruSasu, du SasuNaru, du DMHP mais également et éventuellement, du TRHP.

Si cela vous intéresse donc, **pensez à venir nous voir sur le forum** :

http&:/&/&zashikino&yasha.&forumactif.&net/ (pensez à enlever les &)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Traducteur :** riki_spoutnik  
**Note de la traductrice :** Ma première vraie traduction (les fausses sont celles du lycée), ce fut… long, fatiguant. Mais c'est fou ce que j'ai adoré le faire et j'espère que vous le ressentirez (ou pas).

Enjoy !

Indication, les pensées sont entre guillemets («»).

.

* * *

.

**Revelation**

.

* * *

.

Naruto tomba du lit dans un bruit sourd au son de la sonnette. Chancelant sur ses jambes cotonnées, il regarda fixement l'heure. « 2h49, Génial... »

Enfilant un T-shirt, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et déboula vers la porte. Sans prendre la peine de demander qui c'était, car il en avait une bonne idée, il la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque.

- Quoi !

Sasuke leva à peine un sourcil. Quel genre d'idiot n'hésitait pas à ouvrir sa porte à trois heures du matin ?

Naruto regarda furieusement le batard de ses yeux rougis. Que quelqu'un puisse réussir à avoir l'air cool et distant à cette heure impossible était exaspérant. Il le regarda plus durement, attendant une quelconque réponse. Sasuke haussa légèrement ses épaules, ne croisant pas son regard.

- J'ai besoin d'aide...

Naruto renifla, étouffant un bâillement.

- Quoi ? De quoi peux-tu bien avoir besoin à cette heure de la nuit ? T'as besoin d'aide pour cacher un corps ?

.

_- Quelques minutes plus tard_ -

.

- Je ne peux pas croire que t'aies besoin d'aide pour cacher un corps...

Les deux hommes se tenaient devant le garage de Naruto. La porte se ferma lentement, les dissimulant du monde extérieur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour cacher un corps, crétin ! J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin...

A vrai dire, Sasuke n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il était ici. Bien sûr, Naruto était docteur mais, si la fille était déjà morte, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Comme Naruto lui-même l'avait souvent indiqué, il était médecin, pas le Christ. La résurrection des morts était en dehors de ses attributions.

C'était la chose la plus bizarre à laquelle Sasuke ait eu affaire. D'après son estimation tout allait pour le mieux. La fille l'avait enfourchée, bondissait joyeusement, suivant ses instructions à la lettre. Tout à coup, elle parut se désintéresser de lui, de leurs activités et de la vie en général. Puis, elle s'écroula sur le côté de façon impolie et sans cérémonie, laissant un Sasuke perplexe la fixer la bouche ouverte.

Il avait prit son pouls... ou ce qui aurait du contenir une pulsation. Il aurait du écouter Naruto quand il lui enseignait les premier soins, au lieu de simplement le reluquer comme un idiot, et espérer qu'il soit le mannequin de RCP*. Il ne sentit pas de pouls. D'ailleurs, la fille avait l'air de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus morte. S'il n'avait pas commencé à flipper, il aurait su que la chose la plus rationnelle à faire était de l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche. A la place, il fut obsédé par le fait d'aller trouver Naruto. C'était l'instinct. Si quelque chose allait vraiment bien ou incroyablement mal, c'était là qu'il se dirigeait en premier.

Sur la route, il réussit à se calmer et à remettre son masque glacial malgré sa situation fâcheuse. Au moment où Naruto avait déboulé à la porte, il était à nouveau le Sasuke que Naruto s'attendait à voir.

Ils attendirent pour s'assurer que la porte du garage était bien fermée. Naruto se dirigea alors vers la voiture pour vérifier l'état de la fille, murmurant avec colère.

- Tu sais, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne tues quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que c'était : une espèce d'initiation gothique bizarre ?

- La ferme ! Je n'ai tué personne ! En plus, tu tues des gens tout le temps et tu ne m'entends pas te faire la morale !

Naruto tira pour ouvrir la portière atteignant les sièges arrières.

- C'est différent ! Je suis doc... JE NE TUE PAS TOUT LE TEMPS DES GENS, ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ BIENTÔT INCARCÉRÉ !

Naruto alluma la lumière du plafonnier, se tourna vers la fille et s'arrêta subitement en pleine action.

Il se retourna lentement lançant un regard bizarre à Sasuke qui attendait derrière. Celui-ci comprit ; admettons, il s'attendait à un certain nombre de regards étranges de Naruto, étant donné la situation, mais celui-ci était remarquable.

- Quoi ? Sasuke se pencha pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Naruto.

Il commença à jurer dans sa tête, il avait complètement oublié. Gardant son visage placide, il se redressa et haussa les épaules.

- Quoi ? C'est juste une coïncidence. Je viens de juste de le remarquer moi-même...

Il s'attendait à moitié à être foudroyé sur place. Ce genre de mensonge si grand et flagrant ne pouvait difficilement rester impuni.

Naruto le quitta du regard et retourna à la fille. « C'est à quoi je ressemblerais si j'étais une fille. » Elle était vêtue d'un ensemble orange avec jupe, si serré qu'il attirait l'attention à milles lieux à la ronde ou qui captait l'attention si on en n'avait jamais vu. De courts cheveux blonds en pics encadraient son visage, pendant que trois marques de moustaches ornaient chaque joue. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais Naruto sentait que, derrière la peau halée de ses paupières, la couleur bleu du ciel l'attendait.

« C'est juste ahurissant...Tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas vu ça ? Il faisait sombre à quel point dans cette boîte de nuit ?»

Naruto commença à faire un diagnostic sur la fille, ayant toujours les jetons, quand il sentit son pouls – faible, mais définitivement là.

- Elle est en vie !

- Elle est en vie ?

- Elle est en vie !

Criant à Sasuke, Naruto le dirigea pour l'aider à déplacer la jeune femme à l'intérieur de la clinique de Naruto qui était une extension de sa maison.

Sans perdre de temps, Naruto commença à s'agiter, essayant d'aider la fille. Sasuke regarda Naruto se mettre en mode médecin, se déplaçant à une allure frénétique. Sasuke entendit des bribes des divagations de Naruto et se rendit compte que la fille faisait probablement une overdose de quelque chose.

Evidemment…

Sasuke aurait du se douter que la fille avait pris un truc. Elle rebondissait littéralement contre les murs quand il l'aperçut dans la boîte de nuit, son ensemble orange criard saisissant son attention, pendant qu'il se déplaçait vers elle. II aurait dû savoir qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable d'une telle énergie maniaque sans stimulation artificielle. C'était probablement pour cela que Naruto était si adapté aux nuits sans sommeil et au pas rapides du corps médical. Sasuke se surprit en train de regarder Naruto comme une sorte de chiot éperdument amoureux et essaya de redresser son expression. Il ne savait pas ce que Naruto avait fait mais, après un moment, il entendit les gémissements de la fille groggy revenant apparemment de l'oubli.

La fille cligna lentement des yeux et essaya de s'asseoir.

- Hé, ne force pas !

Elle s'assit obstinément regardant la pièce de la manière d'un hibou. Puis, elle regarda Naruto et repéra Sasuke qui attendait dans le coin.

- Hé ! Je n'ai pas signé pour une fête...

Naruto s'hérissa et expliqua immédiatement à la fille où elle était et pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Elle parut plus contrite et reconnaissante mais apparemment imperturbable par les événements en liens avec elle. Naruto comprit que ce n'était pas sa première fois.

Il allait commencer à lui faire la morale quand il vit la fille se mettre à se gratter la tête. Elle sembla surprise de la texture des cheveux qu'elle trouva et, un instant plus tard, elle commença à tirer. Naruto était sur le point de bouger pour l'arrêter, pensant qu'elle se blessait elle-même, quand quelque chose d'incroyable se produit.

Les cheveux s'enlevèrent. Des cheveux auburn dégringolèrent et arrivèrent sous les épaules de la fille qui fixait la perruque blonde dans sa main. La mâchoire de Naruto toucha le sol et Sasuke était à deux doigts d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Ce dernier voulut s'approcher de la fille et la stopper avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'autre qui le mettrait dans l'embarras. Trop tard... Elle lui lança la perruque et il l'a rattrapa par réflexe.

- Là, tu veux sûrement récupérer ça… hum, dattebayo ? Elle lui fit un clin d'œil sans savoir qu'elle s'était retrouvée à deux doigts de lui mourir dans les bras. C'était le bon mot, pas vrai ? C'est ce que vous vouliez que je dise ?

Naruto était incapable de fermer sa bouche, observant la fille avec un mélange d'expression d'horreur et fascination. Elle bailla et frotta son visage fatigué, effaçant les marques de moustache.

Maintenant, Sasuke paniquait, les évènements qui se déroulaient depuis le petit matin puisaient et drainaient sa réserve d'attitude cool et glaciale. Il regarda désespérément la pièce, cherchant un moyen de faire taire la fille, et priant pendant ce temps pour qu'un être céleste le terrasse maintenant, mettant fin à sa mortification.

Naruto réussit finalement à fermer sa bouche et regarda la fille (qui désormais ne lui ressemblait plus du tout) puis Sasuke, qui était maintenant plus rouge qu'une tomate et qui regardait tout dans la pièce sauf lui, serrant toujours fortement la ridicule perruque. Naruto dégagea sa gorge et commença à parler.

- Hum, Sasuke va vous emmener à l'hôpital pour un check-up complet et vous ramènera ensuite chez vous s'ils vous donnent le feu vert. Vous devriez songer à vous faire aider. La prochaine fois, vous ne serez peut-être pas aussi chanceuse.

Naruto prit quelques minutes pour essayer de parler avec la fille qui acquiesçait distraitement à chaque fois. Naruto soupira avec lassitude il allait devoir prévenir l'hôpital en avance et leur parler de son cas. Cette fille avait clairement besoin d'aide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke la soutenait pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la porte.

Cher Kami-sama, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il devrait juste se jeter du haut d'un pont après avoir déposer la fille. Mais non, il connaissait Naruto ; il ferait probablement son éloge à ses funérailles et raconterait à tous cette histoire comme étant une sorte de colossale blague. Il le graverait ensuite sur sa pierre tombale. Et, quand le Shinigami viendrait le prendre, il le verrait et raconterait à tous les autres esprits cette blague jusqu'à ce que Naruto meurt lui-même et vienne le voir juste pour le taquiner et le torturer sans pitié... Pour toute l'éternité ! Il était officiellement en enfer ; il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'échappatoire à ça...

Il était presque à sa voiture et en sécurité quand la voix chantante de Naruto l'arrêta.

- Oï, Sasuke...

Sasuke se retourna lentement, la terreur rendant ses mouvements robotiques. Le visage de Naruto était composé de dents à 75%, tellement son sourire était grand. Le mal incarné était tamponné sur son visage. Sasuke déglutit.

- Quoi, crétin ?

- On se parle plus tard, ne ?

Cher Kami-sama, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

.

* * *

.

RCP = Réanimation cardio-pulmonaire

.

Biiiien, voilà le premier chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu et amusé... vous n'avez pas fini de vous marrer au détriment de Sasuke, je vous l'assure XD

Le prochain chapitre sera donc dans deux semaines, jour pour jour, peut-être au matin ou l'après midi, ça dépendra de notre travail à Myuiko et moi (Hagane) qui postons ladite fiction. Si vous désirez nous rejoindre, merci de vous diriger vers le forum, un réglement à signer une présentation et zoup, vous avez droit de venir nous aider XD.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Merci** à tous les revieweurs du premier chapitre, je ne liste pas, je suis déjà en retard sur la publication... C'est Myuiko qui va me taper sur les doigts, j'ai pas fait mon travail...

Bref, j'espère que l'humour dans cette fiction vous plaira toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'envoie celles-ci traduite à l'auteur originale.

Merci encore *w*

* * *

**Traducteur : **Gourmandizzz  
**Note de la traductrice : **Voici le second chapitre de _Role Play_, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

******.**

**Facing the music**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

Sasuke avait fait profil bas durant les deux dernières semaines. Il n'avait vu ni n'avait parlé à Naruto durant tout ce temps et maintenant il avait de sérieux symptômes de manque. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur pour faire face à Naruto depuis "l'incident". Les idées de Naruto le taquinant jusqu'à ce que Sasuke avoue ses sentiments, toutes menant à un inévitable rejet, semblaient beaucoup trop intimidantes. Mais, pour lui, deux semaines sans Naruto ressemblaient à essayer de retenir son souffle pendant trop longtemps. Finalement, il devait juste respirer.

En marmonnant, il fila vers son armoire et l'ouvrit brusquement. Les rangées de vêtements noirs le fixèrent. Selon Naruto, c'était comme si la mort avait vomi dans l'armoire de Sasuke. Les seules autres couleurs qu'il pouvait tolérer étaient le bleu et le blanc, le rouge faisant une apparition seulement comme une partie de son blason familial. Cela surprenait tous ceux qui le connaissaient : comment pouvait-il avoir autant de variétés d'une couleur ennuyeuse ?

Il s'habilla et se dirigea vers la Paradoxe, sa Jaguar noire. Elle avait été ainsi nommée par Naruto. Selon lui, la voiture était une contradiction en soi. Cette voiture, avec toutes ses lignes noires épurées, avait été construite pour incarner la vitesse et la furtivité. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle semblait faire était de crier « Regardez-moi ! »

Sasuke eut un petit sourire en sortant de son garage et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Naruto était supposé finir son service bientôt et Sasuke pensa que c'était maintenant un aussi bon moment qu'un autre pour faire face à la musique*.

Le poste de Naruto était au deuxième étage. Sasuke n'était pas sorti de l'ascenseur depuis deux minutes qu'il entendit :

- SASUKE-KUUUN !

Sasuke grimaça légèrement : Sakura.

Il attendit patiemment que la femme aux cheveux roses se dirige droit sur lui. Sakura faisait partie du peu de gens précieux à qui Sasuke faisait confiance et considérait comme un ami. Elle était probablement la plus proche après Naruto.

Elle avait eu un béguin fou pour lui jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Un béguin qui s'était fini presque aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé après qu'ils soient entrés à l'université. Leur amitié s'était solidifiée et avait mûrie malgré ses manières bizarres et insupportables de fan-girl. Tout comme Naruto, elle était praticienne à l'hôpital et l'aidait aussi à s'occuper de la clinique. Le destin avait conspiré pour les garder tous ensemble apparemment.

L'explosion de Sakura avait alerté les autres femmes de l'étage sur la présence de Sasuke. Elles se mirent toutes à faire les poses les plus sexy, les plus charmantes qu'elles pouvaient. C'était toujours une compétition d'arrache-pied pour voir qui pourrait l'obtenir (ou au lit du moins) en premier. Sasuke ne put réprimer un soupir à leur stupidité. Une seconde plus tard, Sakura entrecroisa un bras avec l'un des siens et commença à marcher avec lui vers le poste de Naruto.

- Tu sais, s'il suffisait d'une perruque blonde et d'un ensemble orange pour t'avoir, j'aurais pu le faire au lycée.

Sasuke étouffa un gémissement en voyant le sourire mauvais de Sakura.

- Il t'a dit ? Sasuke lutta pour que sa voix reste la même.

- Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait, ça a pris quelque temps pour savoir puisqu'il riait si fort - La tête de Sasuke se pencha vers l'avant - mais j'ai finalement compris.

Sakura était aussi la seule personne qui savait les sentiments qu'il avait pour Naruto. Il ne lui avait pas dit, elle l'avait deviné. C'était probablement ce fait qui avait précipité la fin de son béguin. De cela, Sasuke n'était pas sûr. Il lui avait finalement avoué donc il avait pu lui faire jurer de le garder secret et lui faire promettre de ne pas interférer.

- Où est-il ? N'est-il pas supposé se préparer à partir maintenant ? Il était ici depuis presque dix minutes et n'avait pas vu une trace de blond nulle part. Enfin, de blond naturel en tout cas.

- Il est en bas aux urgences en train d'aider Kabuto.

- Que pense-t-il, tu sais, de ce qui s'est passé ?

Sakura réfléchissait apparemment à la question lorsqu'une voix derrière lui le fit presque sursauter.

- J'aurais du savoir que tu étais en haut. Naruto le regardait avec son regard de "renard".

Naruto avait ce regard depuis aussi longtemps que Sasuke le connaissait. Ses yeux étaient allongés si étroitement que l'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient fermés. Sasuke pouvait jurer que le nez de Naruto et ses marques de moustaches s'agitaient. C'était l'une des choses les plus fascinantes que Sasuke n'ait jamais vu dans sa vie.

Sakura étouffa un rire à la réaction de surprise de Sasuke à la voix de Naruto et le panel d'émotions qui traversa son visage dans ce moment d'inattention. À son crédit, Sasuke reprit contenance presque immédiatement avant de se retourner pour faire face à Naruto.

- Que veux-tu dire, tu aurais du savoir ? Sasuke refroidit sa voix énormément vous pourriez avoir un jus frais avec elle.

- Chaque femme, dans un rayon d'une quinzaine de kilomètres, est soudainement _en vogue_**, évidemment, c'est de ta faute.

Sasuke regarda autour de lui ; en vérité toutes les femmes étaient toujours dans une pose à la mode ou en train de faire leur meilleur mouvement de démarche de top model. Bien sûr, depuis que Naruto était maintenant à l'étage, elles avaient redoublé d'efforts. Il y avait une compétition faisant rage pour lui aussi : Naruto et Sasuke étaient comme un irrésistible duo de feu et de glace pour elles.

Naruto considéra Sasuke de nouveau.

- Bien, je suis heureux de voir que tu es vivant. Je commençais à m'inquiéter pendant un instant, là. Tu t'es fait plus rare qu'un groupe sanguin AB négatif.

Sakura rit sottement alors que Sasuke haussait mentalement les épaules. « Les docteurs et leurs blagues ésotériques_._ ». Sakura partit pour aller examiner un patient, mimant « Parle-lui » des lèvres et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Sasuke suivit Naruto dans la salle télé, le blond se dirigeant vers le distributeur de café.

- J'ai pensé que tu avais bientôt fini. Je suis venu pour te prendre puisque j'avais du temps libre.

Le tas de ferraille vert de Naruto, "Gama-chan", était en réparation. Naruto roula des yeux d'un air incrédule. La vie entière de Sasuke n'était rien d'autre que du temps libre. Il s'asseyait simplement à la maison et récoltait de l'argent, ou sortait et récoltait de l'argent. Sasuke et son frère étaient des bébés rentiers à vie sans besoin de travailler un jour dans leur vie. Voulant cependant l'indépendance par rapport à leur père, ils avaient tous les deux investis leur argent sagement dans des sociétés à hauts revenus.

Itachi avait financé l'idée de son meilleur ami pour un parc d'attraction aquatique. Il y avait maintenant des parcs dispersés à travers le Japon et l'Europe. Sasuke avait pris une route différente et était arrivé dans l'industrie de la musique. Il avait effectué un rachat impitoyable d'une des sociétés d'enregistrement les plus fructueuses déjà existantes au sortir de l'université. Après évincement du fondateur et du PDG, "Otogakure records" fut fermement contrôlé par Sasuke. Ses subordonnés dirigeaient tout leur incroyable peur envers lui les empêchait d'oser le doubler.

- J'attends Kabuto. Il est au service des urgences maintenant et il a apparemment une sorte de crise au laboratoire de recherche. Heureusement, c'est lent aujourd'hui. C'est pratiquement vide là-bas.

Sasuke essayait de ne pas remuer nerveusement puisqu'il glissait sur un des coussins du sofa. Naruto agissait normalement, trop normalement. La multitude de scénarii qu'il avait imaginée dans sa tête ces quelques semaines passées n'incluait pas cette possibilité. Évidemment, il devrait faire bouger les choses.

- Alors, à propos de ce qui est arrivé… Le cœur de Sasuke se serra d'effroi en voyant le froncement de sourcils de Naruto.

- Elle allait bien aux dernières nouvelles. Mais, elle a sauté toutes les sessions de conseils prévues pour elle, sauf la première. Tu sais le type « trop de temps et d'argent à disposition ».

Sasuke cligna des yeux, confus pendant un moment. De quoi diable Naruto était en train de parler… « OH, la fille ! » Sasuke haussa mentalement les épaules à nouveau.

- Je vois, c'est vraiment dommage. Donc, tu as dit que nous devrions parler ? Sasuke acquiesça obligeamment.

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Naruto de cligner des yeux. Ça lui revint lentement et un sourire sauvage apparut. Sasuke pouvait sentir les picotements de la sueur à l'arrière de son cou.

- Oh ouais, j'avais totalement oublié ce sujet !

Une veine pulsa sur le front de Sasuke. L'idiot avait oublié ? Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié alors que Sasuke n'avait fait qu'agoniser pendant les deux semaines passées ? La pulsation menaça d'éclater alors que Naruto continuait.

- Ouais, j'ai rigolé un bon moment sur ce sujet. Tu devais vraiment être complètement bourré pour penser à un truc comme ça ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir été porté disparu ; j'allais te rôtir. Naruto rit sottement quelques instants puis bailla. Che, j'ai faim… Allons chercher de la nourriture quand Kabuto traînera finalement ses fesses ici !

.

.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas le croire. Juste comme ça, c'était fini ? Aucune accusation, aucune demande d'explication, aucune paranoïa d'homophobe ni quoi que ce soit ? On aurait pu construire un camion Mack avec tous les trous dans cette explication. Mais Naruto avait juste accepté que Sasuke devait être ivre et taquin. Mais c'est alors que Naruto lui lança un regard sérieux qui le fit se tendre à nouveau.

- Oï, tu n'en fais pas trop quand tu sors, n'est-ce pas ? Tu prends tes précautions, hein ? Tu utilises une protection et tu ne prends rien à aucune de ces fêtes où tu vas…

Sasuke était furieux contre Naruto ; l'idiot était si bête parfois. Il décrocha lorsqu'il entendit Naruto se lancer dans une conférence sur la sécurité que Sasuke pouvait maintenant réciter de mémoire. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avait en quelque sorte espéré que Naruto allait ramener le sujet de l'incident sur le tapis et le forcer à admettre ce qui se passait vraiment. Il avait fantasmé sur le fait que Naruto aurait obtenu une confession de lui et, au lieu du retour de bâton, le blond aurait fini par lui donner la réciproque. Alors, après qu'ils auraient clarifié leurs sentiments et tout ça, ils se seraient faufilés sans être vu dans l'une des réserves de stockage tristement célèbres de l'hôpital. Sasuke avait imaginé qu'ils auraient vaincu alors le but de tout secret en ayant la meilleure et la plus bruyante séance de sexe imaginable.

Sasuke refit surface de ses pensées pour voir une paire d'yeux bleu incroyable planant devant lui. Après vérification, il se rendit compte que lesdits yeux étaient posés sur le visage de Naruto et que le blond l'appelait avec inquiétude.

- Oï, bâtard, tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Naruto s'était détendu un peu quand Sasuke avait cligné des yeux.

Malheureusement, pour Sasuke, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. À cause de sa proximité inattendue avec Naruto, son cerveau traitre avait opté pour un arrêt complet. Un liquide chaud coula sur ses lèvres.

- SASUKE, TU SAIGNES DU NEZ !

Sasuke reconnu immédiatement l'arrivée du docteur Naruto, alors que le blond se redressait, prêt à aboyer des ordres à l'infirmière la plus proche. Sasuke attrapa le bras de Naruto rapidement.

- La ferme ! Je vais bien, idiot…

- Tu ne vas pas bien. D'abord tu ne réponds pas et maintenant tu saignes ! Che, pourquoi est-ce que je me dispute avec toi à propos de ça ?

Sasuke sauta sur ses pieds et bâillonna d'une main la bouche de Naruto.

- J'étais (O_uf_) sans réaction (O_w_) parce que tu m'ennuyais (V_eux-tu t'arrêter !_). Et mon nez saignait (T_ais-toi, pour commencer_ _!_) parce que j'avais des pensées perverses. Ils étaient emmêlés sur le sol au moment où Sasuke termina sa phrase.

Naruto arrêta de se débattre et essaya de lancer un regard furieux à Sasuke qui était maintenant sur son dos, sa main serrée contre sa bouche. Une infirmière entra pour voir la tête de Naruto contre le sol avec un Sasuke allongé sur lui, essayant apparemment de l'étouffer. Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux vers elle à son entrée. Elle sembla embarrassée et préoccupée.

- Docteur Uzumaki ? Hm, dois-je appeler de l'aide ou vous laissez seuls tous les deux ou… ? Sasuke enleva rapidement sa main de sur la bouche de Naruto.

- C'est bon Nana, Uchiha-san est juste… V_as-tu me lâcher_ ? Sasuke descendit rapidement de sur Naruto, ayant été complètement à l'aise dans leur position maladroite. Naruto se releva et commença à s'épousseter. Hum, Uchiha-san a juste peur des aiguilles.

L'infirmière sourit avec bienveillance à Sasuke, se servit du café et s'en alla. Naruto dévisagea alors Sasuke un peu plus.

- Eh bien, je suis désolé que mes préoccupations pour ton bien-être t'ennuie tellement. Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre, toi et les fantaisies auxquelles tu rêvais !

Sasuke soupira ; génial, maintenant il avait blessé les sentiments de Naruto. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour dire à l'homme de ne pas être stupide et lui offrir un ramen. Il ne put prononcer un mot, le bipper de Naruto choisissant ce moment pour sonner, et, une seconde plus tard, Naruto n'était plus en vue.

.

.

Naruto se précipita aux urgences, un de ses internes apparaissant immédiatement à ses côtés.

- Naruto-sensei, ils viennent de faire entrer un cas de traumatisme contondant. Le patient s'est cogné la tête contre une branche d'arbre en faisant du roller.

Naruto regarda l'interne avec un sourcil levé. Tandis que certains traumatismes crâniens pouvaient être des blessures sérieuses, c'était un protocole assez simple pour les traiter.

- Alors vous m'avez fait appeler parce que… ?

L'interne rougit mais n'eut pas l'occasion de s'expliquer que Naruto était déjà devant le patient.

Naruto comprit immédiatement le patient était une Hyuuga. Des yeux couleur lavande et sans pupille semblaient embarrassés alors qu'elle tentait de s'extirper de la civière. Un jeune homme agité, avec des cheveux châtain désordonnés, rodait autour avec inquiétude alors que l'équipe du SAMU l'a gardait en place.

- Je vais bien, vraiment. C'est juste une bosse. Il n'y a aucun besoin de causer tous ces problèmes.

Les tests préliminaires standards ne pouvaient pas être faits avec les Hyuuga. Pas de pupille voulait dire aucune réactivité ou comparaison, rendant la lampe de poche stylo, que Naruto avait dégainée plus tôt, inutile. Aussi, l'hôpital qui osait permettre à un interne modeste de traiter un Hyuuga s'attirerait les foudres de Hyuuga Hiashi, le chef du clan.

Naruto avait seulement vu un Hyuuga dans ses livres de médecine. Ils étaient l'exemple classique sur la manière dont l'héritage génétique dominant pouvait conférer des avantages sélectifs dans une population. Leur vue et la longueur de leur champ de vision étaient bien supérieures à tout ce que l'on croyait humainement possible.

Naruto s'arrêta devant la fille remuante et obtint son attention en lui inclinant la tête de manière à voir correctement ses yeux et les bleus. Il lui sourit alors que ses protestations mourraient et elle le regardait bouche bée.

Hinata avait pensé que ce genre de docteur magnifique existait seulement dans ces drames hospitaliers ou feuilletons. Elle se transforma presque en flaque dégoulinante sur le sol lorsqu'il lui sourit. Sa peau se réchauffait à partir de son menton qui était toujours tenu par ses doigts. Un moment plus tard, elle était si rouge que les bleus avaient presque disparus.

- Hinata-sama… Naruto consulta brièvement son dossier, obtint son nom et revint vers la fille troublée. Suivez ma main des yeux… J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu un petit accident.

- C'était ma faute ! Cette explosion de voix était la courtoisie du jeune homme inquiet qui rodait toujours autour d'elle et se mettait en travers du chemin. J'ai lâché sa main trop tôt. Elle a perdu le contrôle et s'est cognée directement dans une branche d'arbre. Elle a perdu connaissance !

- KIBA-KUN !

Naruto avait pensé que la fille ne pouvait probablement pas rougir davantage. Il avait tort. Ces Hyuuga étaient juste une merveille médicale après l'autre.

- Tsk, ce n'est rien. Une fois, j'ai sauté du toit de mon ami en skateboard pour sentir à quoi ça ressemblerait de voler. Je pense que j'étais inconscient avant de toucher le sol. Puis, lorsque j'ai repris conscience, mon ami m'a frappé de nouveau. Je pense qu'il a fait plus de dégâts que cette chute en piqué ! Naruto sourit alors qu'il essayait de distraire la fille de son bref examen physique.

Sasuke, qui avait erré jusqu'aux urgences, et se tenait debout à une certaine distance, renifla. Il détestait ce souvenir ; il n'avait jamais été si effrayé dans sa vie. Après qu'il eût été sûr que Naruto était de retour à cent pour cent, il lui avait foutu une raclée.

- Vous avez vraiment…? demanda la jeune fille avec hésitation, se concentrant sur le cou de Naruto puisque cela ne semblait pas la faire rougir plus durement.

- J'ai vraiment quoi ?

- Volé… C'était comme si vous voliez ?

- Pendant environ six glorieuses secondes, ouais, c'était le cas.

Hinata sourit à sa réponse positive.

- Bien, vous semblez être toujours en un seul morceau. Kori, emmenez Hinata-sama faire une radio et ensuite nous verrons si nous pouvons la renvoyer chez elle.

Hinata leva les yeux brusquement aux mots de Naruto et commença à bafouiller de nouveau.

- Non, vraiment, je vais bien. Je ne veux déranger personne ! Naruto lui lança un regard qui la calma.

- Vous devez, probablement, avoir une commotion cérébrale et nous devons nous assurer qu'il n'y a aucun dégât. En plus, entre vous et moi, j'aime être dérangé.

Tous ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre ricanèrent. Enfin, tous sauf Hinata, qui devint cramoisie, ainsi que Kiba et Sasuke, qui froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils.

Kabuto se montra finalement quand Hinata partit pour ses tests. Naruto se changea rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie avec Sasuke.

- Elle est follement mignonne, n'est-ce pas. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit vraiment l'héritière des Hyuuga. Ce serait moins intimidant si elle était juste une cousine de Hiashi ou quelque chose comme ça. Naruto pensait tout en se glissant sur le siège passager de la Paradoxe.

.

.

- Oï, est-ce que tout va bien ? Je pensais que tu n'étais pas supposé flirter avec des patients. Figure d'autorité, position de pouvoir et cetera et cetera.

Naruto leva un sourcil alors qu'il tentait de donner un sens à la mini-tirade laconique de Sasuke.

- C'est pour les thérapeutes, idiot !

- Hnn… Sasuke souffla légèrement en mettant le contact et la Jaguar ronronna.

- Hé, la fille de Hyuuga Hiashi. Gama-chan ne fera définitivement pas l'affaire. Je devrais probablement emprunter la Paradoxe pour le rendez-vous.

- Rendez-vous ? Quel rendez-vous ? Sasuke appuya sur les freins et se tourna pour regarder Naruto. Le blond cligna un peu des yeux puis sourit timidement.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était l'héritière des Hyuuga ou peut-être que si. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais il fallait que je lui demande un rendez-vous.

Comme Naruto souriait et semblait songeur, Sasuke se détourna et reprit calmement la sortie du parking de l'hôpital.

Intérieurement, il avait envie de hurler.

.

* * *

.

* Ici, l'auteur _KageKitsune XXX _a utilisé les mots anglais « to face the music » qui n'est pas sans rappeler le titre du chapitre « Facing the music »

** écrit en français dans le texte d'origine

.

Biiiiien, donc, à dans deux semaines (si j'oublie pas). Si vous êtes intéressés par la traduction, direction : le forum Zashiki no Yasha. Si vous êtes intéressé par la correction, même adresse ;)

N'hésitez pas à nous en dire quoi que ce soit *w*


	4. Chapitre 3

**Traducteur** : Thalira  
**Note de la traductrice** : les phrases en italique sont le résultat de la discussion entre la conscience de Sasuke et lui même.

.

**Réponse du traducteur précédent** : Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous appréciez cette fic Je suis absolument d'accord avec vous XD Sasuke n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, mais en même temps, Naruto est et restera toujours un peu lent à la détente, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ^^  
Pour _Kaneko-chan_, et bien la team ne traduit que du Naruto et du Harry Potter. Un gros merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette fic et laissent des com's. Bisous, Gourmandizzz.

.

* * *

.

**Getting Physical**

.

* * *

Sasuke s'appuyait contre le comptoir de sa cuisine et observait Naruto faisant des sandwiches. Il se disait lui même que c'était parce qu'il devait superviser toute activité culinaire dont Naruto faisait parti. Lorsqu'il faisait autre chose que des ramens, l'homme avait tendance à devenir « créatif ». Que sa supervision lui permette d'avoir l'opportunité de rester proche de lui, absorbant son odeur, était simplement quelque chose qui ne pouvait être évité.

Naruto sentait toujours les agrumes et le soleil (le niveau de guimauve de la pensée faisait grincer des dents Sasuke). La légère odeur latente d'antiseptique voulait dire que Naruto était venu directement de l'hôpital. La maison de Sasuke était entre celle de Naruto et son travail, et la faim du blond ne pouvait attendre les deux minutes supplémentaires que son trajet prenait pour aller jusque chez lui.

L'odeur d'antiseptique aggravait maintenant la démangeaison dans la gorge de Sasuke. La sensation était désespérément persistante. Une fois encore, il se racla la gorge, utilisant la friction afin d'en soulager le picotement. Il n'était pas en train d'attraper un rhume se dit-il. Les Uchiha n'attrapaient pas de rhume. Les Uchiha ne feront rien qui indiquerait qu'ils sont de simples mortels. Que quelqu'un dans sa famille n'ait pas trouvé une façon d'éviter le besoin d'utiliser les toilettes avait toujours épaté Sasuke.

Sa gorge le démangea encore et il racla sa gorge avec un peu plus de force. Apparemment ses douches plus que matinales et glacées le rattrapaient. C'était distinctement la faute de Naruto. Il jeta un regard mauvais vers Naruto seulement pour voir l'autre le regarder.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

Naruto pris une gorgée de son soda et continua de regarder Sasuke avec intérêt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Sasuke le fixa et retint le besoin de s'éclaircir la gorge encore une fois.

- Tu t'es dégagé la gorge quatre fois en autant de minutes. Je le sais, c'est en train de m'énerver. Alors, serais-tu malade ?

- C'est ma gorge et je suis dans ma maison. Je peux dégager ce que je veux quand j'en ai envie et aussi souvent que je le veux. Si t'as un problème avec ça, dégage !

Les gens deviennent irritables quand ils sont malades. Là encore c'était Sasuke l'irritabilité venait avec son territoire.

Sasuke devint nerveux lorsque le visage de Naruto prit son air de renard. Il y en avait plusieurs versions. Sasuke l'avait vu pour la première fois quand Naruto avait trouvé un "très chouette" nid de guêpes à triturer quand ils étaient enfants. Ça ne s'était pas bien terminé. Sasuke remua nerveusement alors que Naruto se tenait devant lui. Ils avaient environ la même taille mais, tout à coup, Sasuke se sentit plus petit.

- Quoi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La voix de Sasuke était sortit de plusieurs octaves au-dessus de ce qu'il aurait aimé.

Naruto avait mis ses mains autour de la tête de Sasuke et la figure du blond descendait sur la sienne, presque au ralenti.

Pendant un court instant, Sasuke pensa que Naruto allait l'embrasser. A la place, Naruto amena simplement leur front l'un contre l'autre.

- J'ai touché la canette de soda. Mes mains sont trop fraîches pour prendre ta température.

Sasuke l'observa les yeux grands ouverts, alors qu'il essayait de contrôler son souffle, pendant que Naruto murmurait ses explications.

Les mains de Naruto glissèrent un peu plus pour poser ses doigts légèrement en-dessous des oreilles de Sasuke… à la jonction de sa mâchoire et de sa gorge. Les doigts pressèrent doucement dans la chair de Sasuke, explorant et ressentant. Naruto n'avait toujours pas enlevé son front de celui de Sasuke.

- Tes glandes sont un peu gonflées …

Sasuke ne répondit pas à ça. Il continuait de fixer les lèvres de Naruto, à moins de cinq centimètres des siennes. S'il bougeait un petit peu, il pourrait appuyer son corps contre celui de Naruto. Il se battit contre la tentation… Il se devait de contrôler quelque chose.

Sasuke sentit alors les sourcils de Naruto se froncer.

- Je suis peut être fou mais je pense que tu deviens chaud…

« C'est pas vrai… » Sasuke aurait pu en rire. Dans cette situation, qui n'aurait pas la température qui grimpe ?

Une des mains de Naruto quitta sa gorge pour descendre sur le poignet de Sasuke. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que son souffle était saccadé pendant que Naruto faisait de petits cercles sur son poignet. Si Naruto le remarqua (et il le devrait puisque Sasuke lui soufflait dans la figure), il ne jugea pas bon de le commenter.

- Ton pouls est rapide et un peu instable…

« Il doit plaisanter. »

Sasuke n'était pas un expert mais il sentait que ça ne pouvait pas être une procédure médicale standard. Il ne se plaint tout de même pas et se contenta de rester silencieux pendant ce temps. Il ne serait pas celui qui reculerait. Pas parce qu'il en avait envie mais simplement parce que… Les Uchiha ne reculent devant rien. Oui… Ça ira.

Naruto lâcha le poignet de Sasuke et ses deux mains se dirigèrent vers le premier bouton de la chemise de Sasuke. L'homme grogna quand les articulations de Naruto effleurèrent son torse et les boutons s'ouvrirent.

N'importe quel patient, même ignorant de sa maladie, serait entièrement dans ses droits d'arrêter Naruto et de lui demander ce qu'il pensait faire, bordel. Ce patient aurait été dingue. Sasuke n'était pas dingue. Les Uchiha ne l'étaient pas…

Enfin, pour se donner bonne conscience, Sasuke ne pouvait attribuer son manque de folie au sang des Uchiha. En dépit de leur prestige et de leur richesse, sa famille était pleine de personnes folles : mégalomanes, criminels de guerre et, curieusement, un nombre important de pyromanes. Le dernier bouton s'ouvrit et Naruto fit courir ses mains jusqu'en haut du torse de Sasuke ainsi que sur ses épaules, faisant glisser la chemise au sol.

Soudainement, toutes ces sensations furent perdues. Les mains au toucher léger partirent, Naruto enleva son front et se retira complètement. Sasuke trébucha presque en avant à la surprise de la perte.

- Que… Quoi ?

Sasuke cligna doucement de ses yeux flous, complètement sur-stimulés.

- Tourne-toi.

- Hein ? L'excitation rendait toujours Sasuke un peu lent.

- Tourne-toi. Naruto donna son ordre de la même manière qu'un docteur dirait à son patient de faire « Ah ».

Sasuke se retourna comme demandé. L'obéissance n'était pas un mot que n'importe qui, connaissant Sasuke, aurait normalement utilisé pour le décrire. Par contre, ces circonstances étaient spéciales.

Les mains de Naruto passèrent dans les cheveux de Sasuke afin de masser ses tempes, jusqu'à ce que sa tête tombe en avant, de par sa relaxation. Une main bougea alors sur sa nuque, la frottant légèrement, alors que l'autre descendait dans le creux des reins de Sasuke. Naruto pressa son pouce sur chaque vertèbre, remontant lentement le dos du jeune homme.

C'était divinement bon, Naruto avait des doigts de fée. Que Dieu bénisse la profession médicale. Sasuke s'agrippa au comptoir, combattant le besoin de frissonner alors que de petits courants électriques parcouraient sa colonne. Naruto continuait de masser sa nuque, gardant son corps relaxé, alors que l'autre main essayait de le dévaster. Sasuke commençait à ressentir la torture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke s'était dit que s'il devait poser cette question un jour, maintenant était le bon moment.

- Médecine préventive… Fut la courte réponse… Si les gens donnaient à leur corps ce qu'il faut quand il faut, ils n'auraient pas besoin de se gaver de pilules et de sirops plus tard.

Sasuke grogna lorsque Naruto se pressa complètement contre lui.

- Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce qu'il te faut…

Soudainement, la voix enrouée de Naruto chuchotant dans son oreille avait rendu Sasuke presque mou.

- … Pour l'instant j'essaie de te relaxer.

- Mais je ne suis pas relaxé…

Sasuke parlait les dents serrées.

- Tu te sentiras plus relaxé ! Ton cou et tes épaules étaient si tendus avant…

Naruto avait l'air pris de court et intensifia ses efforts en soufflant légèrement derrière l'oreille de Sasuke et sur sa nuque. Sasuke frissonna et s'effondra en avant.

- Tu vois… Plus de tension !

- C'est délocalisé.

Sasuke ne plaisantait pas. Tout le sang, les muscles et les os de son être semblaient avoir élus domicile dans son aine.

Naruto s'arrêta de frotter son dos et posa doucement ses mains sur son torse.

- Vraiment ? Montre-moi…

Avec un Naruto murmurant dans son oreille, Sasuke obéit. Dans un moment irréfléchi et aveugle, Sasuke prit la main de Naruto et la pressa sur son érection lancinante.

- Oh…

Le constat de Naruto, taché d'une sincère surprise, fit revenir Sasuke à la réalité. Oh merde, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?

Avant que d'autres pensées mortifiantes ne puissent faire surface, Sasuke sentit sa tête être tirée en arrière par les cheveux. La douleur légère et la surprise s'évanouirent alors qu'une paire de lèvres affamées couvraient les siennes. Le corps de Naruto s'appuyait dans son dos comme les baisers s'approfondissaient, en dépit de la position étrange de leur corps. Naruto défit la ceinture de Sasuke, déboutonna son pantalon et descendit la braguette, en tenant toujours Sasuke par ses cheveux. Sasuke grogna bruyamment dans la bouche de Naruto alors que les mains de l'homme plongeaient dans son pantalon, le palpant fermement.

Ayant besoin de plus, Sasuke se tourna, gagnant ainsi la possibilité de s'abandonner un peu plus dans ce baiser. Naruto l'arrêta un moment plus tard pour tracer de chaud baiser en descendant le cou de Sasuke. Il suça et mordit, s'arrêtant un instant pour souffler sur ces endroits sensibilisés. Naruto lécha la sueur commençant à couler sur le torse de Sasuke et déplaça ses lèvres jusqu'à ses mamelons.

Sasuke tremblait et haletait, ses mains se serrant dans les cheveux de Naruto comme le blond descendait sur ses abdominaux. Il sentit son pantalon et son boxer descendre. La simple caresse de l'air frais était enflammant, vite remplacée par la chaleur irradiant de son corps.

Il ne put s'empêcher de hurler lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Naruto lécher lentement jusqu'en haut de son sexe. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Naruto le regardant, ses yeux bleus s'assombrissant rapidement. Naruto soutenait son regard alors qu'il commençait à pomper Sasuke lentement, son autre main parcourant l'arrière de la cuisse de Sasuke de haut en bas.

Les yeux de Sasuke se fermèrent alors qu'il commençait à se noyer dans les sensations. Ils s'ouvrirent une fois encore quand il sentit des lèvres fermes sur le bout de son érection. Naruto l'engouffra lentement, jugeant combien il pouvait en prendre sans s'en étouffer. Naruto commença à se retirer avant de redescendre doucement.

Les mains de Sasuke s'emmêlèrent un peu plus encore dans les cheveux blonds et brillants alors que Naruto augmentait le rythme et la vitesse. Sasuke fut surpris de savoir à quel point il était bruyant quand Naruto remuait sa langue sur lui en suçant et en tirant sur sa verge. Incapable de se stopper lui même, il poussa son sexe dans la bouche de Naruto, le suppliant de ne pas s'arrêter.

Naruto ralentit à un pas d'escargot et l'érafla le long de la veine épaisse avec ses dents, parcourant la longueur du membre vibrant, déplaçant sa main pour égratigner légèrement l'intérieur de la cuisse de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'arqua en rejetant sa tête en arrière, la cognant dans une poêle accroché derrière lui. Il n'y avait pas de douleur, trop prit dans l'atmosphère créée par Naruto. La collision produit une sonnerie bizarre que Sasuke bloqua alors que Naruto leva sa bouche et recommença à le pomper.

- Sasuke…

La voix profonde et râpeuse avait quasiment achevé Sasuke. Il cria encore et sa tête repartit en arrière alors qu'un pouce chaud frottait fermement le bout de son pénis.

Encore une fois, sa tête se connecta avec la poêle à frire. Le son était plus fort et plus clair cette fois ci, distrayant presque Sasuke. Et ce jusqu'au moment où Naruto recommença à le sucer avec vigueur.

Par tous les dieux, il était si proche. Il sentait la fin arriver alors que les lèvres de Naruto allaient sur lui à une vitesse folle. Sasuke hurlait le nom de Naruto sans aucune honte, sentant le resserrement familier de son corps avant la jouissance. Les putains de poêles derrière lui sonnaient en se fracassant encore plus fort. La cacophonie bruyante atteignait un niveau quasi insupportable.

Pourquoi y avait-il des poêles derrière lui ? Il ne cuisinait pas !

Il allait exploser dans la bouche de Naruto, quand la sonnerie aiguë déchira le voile de l'inconscient.

- QUOI ? QUOI ? MERDE ! QUOI? Hurla Sasuke dans le téléphone alors que son rêve érotique se désintégrait dans le néant.

- Eh bien, le bonjour à toi aussi, petit rayon de soleil !

C'était l'idiot, lui baillant une salutation, complètement imperturbable par la réponse livide à son appel téléphonique.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, confus. Il chercha Naruto, mais se trouva seul dans son lit, tout tordu et emmêlé dans ses draps. La voix de Naruto venait du téléphone qu'il tenait d'une poigne de fer. Cela prit un moment à Sasuke pour réaliser qu'il avait rêvé d'un de ses fantasmes "prends-moi maintenant Naruto". L'excitation rendait Sasuke un peu lent.

Ceci étant vrai, son QI avait actuellement la valeur de celui d'un légume congelé. Il n'avait pas joui dans son rêve et son érection se faisait douloureuse. Naruto, dont le sommeil avait rendu la voix rauque, n'aidait pas au problème non plus. Sasuke observa le réveil : 5h42 du matin. Merveilleux …

Quel genre de crétin téléphonait si tôt aux gens ? Maintenant, il aurait bien besoin d'une douche froide… Une douche gelée… Pendant qu'il se masturberait. Il détestait ça ! Les Uchiha ne … (Oh, vous savez comment cette ligne va se terminer). Mais là, il le devait, parce que, où allait-il trouver un sosie de Naruto si tôt de bon matin ?

- Oh, crétin ! Est-ce que tu m'écoute ?

Sasuke fixa le satané téléphone bruyant dans sa main. Tout était de sa faute ! Chaque tort dans l'univers de Sasuke, à ce moment précis, était de la faute à Naruto. Néanmoins, Sasuke décida qu'il devrait se faire justice pour une petite partie.

- Hé, Naruto…

- Oh ! Je pensais que tu t'étais rendormi au téléphone. Je…

- It's been one week, crétin.

- Hein ? La confusion dans la voix de Naruto le fit sourire diaboliquement.

- It's been one week since…

- N'ose même pas ! Ne commence pas cette merde !

- It's been one week since you looked at me … Aide-moi à chanter, Naruto. Tu connais les paroles.

Sasuke pouvait entendre Naruto grincer des dents, avant que le blond ne fasse un gros soupir, et ne commence à chanter à une vitesse affolante.

- It's been one week since you looked at me, cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry". Five days since you laughed at me saying, "Get that together come back and see me". Three days since the living room. I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you. Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry.

Naruto avait une particularité que Sasuke exploitait pour une variété de buts bizarres. Naruto était tombé amoureux de la chanson des Barenaked Ladies' "One Week" quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il la chantait 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 pendant des semaines, agaçant Sasuke et tous ceux qui pouvaient l'écouter. Quand Naruto arrêta le karaoké non stop, il fut horrifié de découvrir qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter lui-même de la chanter à chaque fois qu'elle passait. Peu importe où il était, ou avec qui, si la chanson n'était ne serait-ce que mentionnée, Naruto se devait de chanter toute la chanson. Que ce soit en intervention ou en conférence… Il la détestait. Pour se rattraper, il la chantait à une vitesse ahurissante pour en finir rapidement. Ça ressemblait à un remix en accéléré.

Sasuke trouvait ça hilarant d'habitude. A l'instant, il décida de trouver ça sexy afin de pouvoir se soulager un peu. Alors que Sasuke entendait Naruto se lancer dans son baratin musical, il déplaça sa main sous les couvertures et commença à se caresser. Il était tellement pervers.

- Hold it now and watch the hoodwink, As I make you stop, think. You'll think you're looking at Aquaman. I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss. I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan, hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes, Big like LeAnn Rimes Because I'm all about value. Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits. You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through. Gonna make a break and take a fake I'd like a stinkin achin shake.  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours. Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know The vertigo is gonna grow Cause it's so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver.  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad. Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad. I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral. Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will. I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve. I have a history of taking off my shirt…  
It's been one week since you looked at me, Threw your arms in the air and said "You're crazy". Five days since you tackled me. I've still got the rug burns on both my knees. It's been three days since the afternoon You realized it's not my fault. Not a moment too soon. Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry.

Naruto s'arrêta, haletant assez fort. Il n'avait pas fait de pause parce qu'il avait besoin du souffle, même si c'était le cas. C'était simplement parce que la chanson avait une longue pause instrumentale, et il se devait de la prendre. C'est pour dire à quel point ce truc était important pour Naruto. En dépit de sa précipitation pour que la chanson se termine, il se devait de reproduire les pauses. Ça ne dérangeait pas Sasuke, le son de la voix haletante de Naruto l'amenait à sa fin. Il retint son propre souffle et se caressa plus fort et plus vite, attendant que l'autre reprenne. Alors que Naruto se préparait pour son grand final, Sasuke aussi.

- Chickity China the Chinese chicken. You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'. Watchin' X-Files with no lights on. We're dans la maison. I hope the Smoking Man's in this one. Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic. Like Sting I'm tantric. Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy. Like Kurasawa I make mad films. Okay, I don't make films. But if I did they'd have a Samurai. Gonna get a set a' better clubs. Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs. Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing. Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon. 'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes. That make me think the wrong thing. How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad. Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad. I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral. Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will. I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve. I have a history of losing my shirt.  
It's been one week since you looked at me. Dropped your arms to your sides and said "I'm sorry".  
Five days since I laughed at you and said "You just did just what I thought you were gonna do".  
Three days since the living room. We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do? Yesterday you just smiled at me. Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry…

La chanson se terminait, et Sasuke utilisa le reste de sa raison pour mettre le téléphone sous son oreiller avant de jouir. Fort… Se masturber était apparemment beaucoup mieux quand l'objet de vos désirs pouvait fournir un vrai stimulus. Sasuke regarda l'heure : 5h44. Ça devait être un genre de record… Pour lui et Naruto. La mauvaise conscience de Sasuke décida finalement de faire une apparition accusatrice. Sasuke sourit, profondément satisfait, alors que la voix faisait une tentative triste et futile de le faire se sentir mal.

_« Tu viens juste de te branler sur la voix de ton meilleur ami… »_

_« Je sais… »_

_« Tu sais comment il est… Tu l'as forcé à chanter cette chanson ridicule ! »_

_« Je sais… »_

_« Tu es un des pires pervers du genre ! »_

_« Je sais… »_

_« … »_

_« Quelque chose d'autre ? »_

_« (Murmurant) Tu iras en enfer… »_

_« (Soupir) Je sais… »_

- Oh, crétin !

Le son étouffé de la voix de Naruto lui parvint de sous son oreiller. Sasuke repêcha le téléphone, souriant toujours tel un enfant à Noël.

- Ouais ?

- Eh bien, j'espère que tu as terminé ton coup, espèce de bâtard !

Oh, Naruto n'en avait aucune idée.

- Puisque tu en as terminé avec ta revanche pour t'avoir réveillé, lève ton gros cul de flemmard. Lee et moi t'emmenons faire du jogging !

Sakura avait le même ton de voix quand elle disait la même phrase… seulement ça se terminait avec le mot « shopping ». Sasuke roula des yeux, sachant qu'il valait mieux garder son souffle plutôt que le gaspiller à se disputer.

- On sera là dans dix minutes.

CINQ minutes plus tard, un gros coup à la porte se fit entendre. Sasuke eut juste assez de temps pour mettre un survêtement noir. Il ouvrit la porte pour révéler un idiot vêtu de vert et un autre en orange.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun ! Puisse le soleil d'aujourd'hui t'illuminer brillamment !

Sasuke fixa simplement Lee d'un air renfrogné, ne s'ennuyant même pas à lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil. Sasuke lui tourna le dos et rentra dans sa maison, se dirigeant pour trouver ses baskets. Naruto et Lee s'avancèrent, totalement habitués à son air maussade.

Sasuke ne l'admettrait jamais mais Lee était une source d'inspiration pour lui. Lee était la preuve vivante que s'asseoir et ne rien faire pouvaient vous faire avoir la personne de vos rêves.

Lee était toujours… intense, même enfant. Quand il fut temps d'apprendre les arts martiaux pour tout le monde, Lee fut apparemment le seul qui n'y arrivait pas. Dans une ville où l'on attendait que tout le monde soit naturellement doué, Lee avait eu des difficultés. Il était fait pour, sans aucun doute, mais la forme et les techniques lui échappaient. Aucun de leurs professeurs n'avait semblé capable de travailler avec lui. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gai-sensei. Gai était aussi intense que Lee n'aurait pu l'espérer. Ils étaient tous deux obsédés par la vie et possédaient une quantité d'énergie qui semblait incroyable. Cela va sans oublier leurs sourcils, Lee ressemblait au mini-moi de Gai.

Quelque soit la technique que Gai utilisa pour Lee, elle fonctionna. Le garçon réussit à tous les surpasser sur les bases du taijutsu. Le niveau de concentration du garçon était fou ! La seule fois où Lee ne le fut pas, était quand Sakura était présente. Il tomba amoureux d'elle à treize ans et ne s'était jamais arrêté une minute.

La réponse initiale de Sakura à l'affection de Lee fut tout sauf encourageante. Elle eut d'abord peur de son look, ses sourcils, sa personnalité passionnée… Elle avait eu peur de tout. Lee ne l'avait jamais harcelé, il l'avait laissé tranquille et se rappelait à elle de temps à autre qu'il était toujours là, qu'il l'attendait toujours.

Il gagna son respect par son engagement dans ses buts et envers ses amis. Mais il fallut qu'il la sauve d'un groupe de voyous pour qu'elle ne commence à le voir vraiment. Ils devinrent amis mais Sakura n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke. Même après que son béguin ne se termine, elle ne pouvait toujours pas voir Lee de cette façon. Mais le destin continuait à vouloir les rassembler et, petit à petit, Sakura tomba amoureuse. Leur mariage fut un soulagement pour Sasuke à plusieurs niveaux. Ça voulait dire que, peut-être, il pourrait se reposer sur le destin plutôt que de s'arracher un membre pour avoir Naruto.

Sasuke enfila ses baskets et son haut noir, et fit un pas à contrecœur dans l'air froid du matin. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de faire de l'exercice avec Naruto quelques minutes seulement après… avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait.

_« Espèce de pervers ! »_

_« Ferme là… »_

Il n'était jamais au mieux si tôt le matin. Supposant qu'il ait perdu la tête et ne provoque le blond ? Non seulement il se ferait botter les fesses par un Naruto enragé, mais il y avait un spécialiste en taijutsu prêt à assister en cognant « le printemps de la jeunesse » hors de lui.

- Oui ! Nous sommes tous prêt ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre pendant le printemps de la jeunesse ! En avant, mes amis !

- C'est parti, dattebayo !

Sasuke soupira alors que les deux jeunes hommes terminaient leur déclaration à coup de poing en l'air plein d'énergie.

Il aurait voulu les tuer les deux.

Il courra avec eux misérablement alors que Naruto et Lee parlaient boulot. Lee avait ouvert avec Gai la salle de gym « Mighty Rock », entrainant les autres au taijutsu et offrant un régiment d'exercices. La discussion tourna éventuellement vers d'autres sujets et le rendez-vous tordu avec Mademoiselle "je-peux-voir-ma-maison-de-n'importe-où" arriva.

- C'est merveilleux, Naruto-kun ! Je suis sûr que Hinata-san est une adorable jeune femme !

Lee essaya de limiter son enthousiasme naturel et donna un regard significatif vers Sasuke.

- On devrait tous prendre des initiatives en matière d'amour. Les opportunités et le temps n'attendent aucun homme.

Sasuke savait ce que ce regard voulait dire. Maudite Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait… elle hurlait ses affaires pendant l'orgasme ? Naruto riait.

- Ce n'est qu'un premier rencard, Lee. C'est difficilement un « problème d'amour » encore ! Hé, Sasuke, je peux t'emprunter une de tes voitures pour ce soir ?

Premier ? Encore ? Est-ce que Naruto avait vraiment l'intention de demander un autre rendez vous à cette fille avant même le premier rencard ? Sasuke combattit le besoin de dire à Naruto « non » et que ses quatre voitures étaient au garage. Au lieu de quoi, il acquiesça avec réticence.

Quel genre d'abruti n'attendait pas de voir comment se passait un rendez-vous avant de penser au deuxième ? A supposer que le premier soit un désastre ? Celui de Naruto et de Hinata pourrait être le pire de l'histoire. En fait, Sasuke décida qu'il s'en rendrait sûr.

.

* * *

.

Traduction de la chanson : (bah vi, la traductrice l'avais mise en français donc, je rajoute)

Ça fait une semaine depuis que tu m'as regardé, as planté ta tête de côté puis m'a dit "Je suis fâchée !". Cinq jours depuis que tu as ri de moi en disant ''Rassemble tes pensées puis reviens me voir''. Trois jours depuis le living room. J'ai réalisé que c'était ma faute mais ne pouvais te le dire. Hier, tu m'as pardonné mais ça prendra encore deux jours avant que je dise que je suis désolé.

Attends un peu et regarde le capot s'entrouvrir et, comme je te demande de t'arrêter, pense.  
Tu vas croire que tu vois Aquaman. J'emmène les poissons dans nos assiettes, même si j'aime le Chalet suisse. J'aime le sushi parce qu'il n'est jamais allé dans une poêle à frire,  
chaud comme le wasabi quand je rime, aussi populaire que Leann Rimes parce que tout tourne autour de la valeur. Bert Kaempfert a les plus mauvais tubes. Tu tentes de trouver de l'esprit, tu tentes de me contenir, mais j'explose. Je vais me libérer et faire semblant que c'est comme un mauvais shake. J'aime la vanille, c'est la meilleure saveur. Tu dois voir le spectacle, alors tu sauras que le vertige s'aggrave parce que c'est dangereux. Tu vas devoir signer un contrat de responsabilité.

Je n'y peux rien si je trouve que tu es drôle quand tu es fâchée. Je tente de ne pas sourire, même si je me sens mal. Je suis le genre de gars qui rit à des funérailles. Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire ? Bientôt ça viendra. J'ai tendance à dire tout ce que je pense. J'ai souvent perdu ma chemise...

Ça fait une semaine depuis que tu m'as regardé, as lancé tes bras dans les airs et dit "Tu es fou". Cinq jours depuis que tu m'as plaqué. J'ai encore les marques du tapis qui m'a brûlé les genoux. Ça fait 3 jours depuis cet après-midi où tu as réalisé que ce n'était pas ma faute. Pas un moment trop tôt. Hier, tu m'as pardonné, et là je m'assoie et j'attends que tu me dises que tu es désolée

Chickity Chine, la cuisine chinoise. Tu as un bâton de poulet et ton cerveau arrête de faire tic-tac. Regardant X-Files les lumières éteintes. On est dans la maison. J'espère que l'Homme Fumant est dans cet épisode. Comme Harrison Ford je deviens frénétique, comme Sting je suis capricieux, comme une barre Snickers, qui garantit la satisfaction (_Sasuke sourit_). Comme Kurasawa, je fais des films de fou. D'accord, je ne fais pas de film mais, si j'en faisais, ils auraient des Samurai. On va devoir fabriquer de meilleures matraques. Celles avec des petits clous pour que mes chaînes ne volent pas sur moi après coup. On va se mettre au diapason avec Sailor Moon, parce que le dessin animé est bien populaire avec les filles. Ça me fait penser à de vilaines choses.  
Je n'y peux rien si je trouve que tu es drôle quand tu es fâchée. Je tente de ne pas sourire, même si je me sens mal. Je suis le genre de gars qui rit à des funérailles. Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire? Bientôt ça viendra. J'ai tendance à dire tout ce que je pense. J'ai souvent perdu ma chemise...  
Ça fait une semaine depuis que tu m'as regardé, as laissé tomber tes bras sur le côté et as dit "Je suis désolée". Cinq jours depuis que j'ai ri de toi et dit "Tu viens juste de faire ce que je pensais que tu ferais". Trois jours depuis le living room. On a compris qu'on était tous les deux à blâmer. Mais que peut-on faire? Hier, tu m'as souri parce que ça fera toujours deux jours depuis qu'on a dit qu'on était désolés…

.

* * *

.

Pouuuuuf ! J'ai enfin réussi à avoir le temps et la forme pour envoyer ce chapitre... ce fut dur dur, foutue vie IRL XD. La suite dans deux semaines donc, merci de nous suivre de ne nous faire part de vos pensées concernant cette traduction ;)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Merci** à Sam, Papy-1412, richon, DarkraiShadow, Caprice75 et Une autre histoire pour vos messages! Je vois que l'histoire plaît toujours aux fidèles du groupe mais aussi aux nouveaux! Vous y avez vraiment cru au rêve, hein Ekio Kimiko et Groumde?! Et en effet, ce n'est pas très catholique tout ça BakaNyu^^ En tout cas merci à tou(te)s pour vos compliments et encouragements!  
N'ayez pas peur de nous reviewer les gens! Que ce soit pour faire une remarque appréciative, positive et/ou négative, ça nous fait plaisir de voir que notre travail vous fait réagir ;)

* * *

**Traducteur :** nina-chan

* * *

**Date Night**

* * *

Shizune consulta son bloc-note avant de se retourner pour s'adresser aux docteurs réunis dans la petite salle de conférence.

- Encore une chose avant que nous nous quittions. C'est à nouveau cette période de l'année : nous avons besoin de deux volontaires pour accompagner quelques internes dans la BRACAmobile.

La BRACAmobile, offerte par une riche survivante du cancer du sein, transportait du personnel médical dans les secteurs éloignés qui avaient peu ou pas de véritables installations médicales. Tous les deux ou trois mois, des internes étaient emmenés dans les zones rurales où ils faisaient des examens du sein gratuitement, donnaient des informations et toute l'assistance médicale mineure qui pourrait être nécessaire.

Une main de chacun des hommes se levèrent. Tsunade, la tête reposant paresseusement sur son poing, jeta un coup d'œil sur le groupe. Sa brillance inégalée dans la chirurgie et dans les diagnostics avait fait d'elle la favorite pour le poste de médecin en chef. S'ils avaient seulement su son dégout pour le véritable travail et les procédures bureaucratiques, ils auraient peut-être reconsidéré la chose. Dieu merci, Shizune était là.

- Pas toi gamin, tu y es déjà allé les deux dernières fois. Même Noël est seulement une fois par an ! dit-elle.

Naruto fit la moue et abaissa sa main.

- Kabuto, Rin vous y allez !

Kabuto cria et fit un geste de victoire envers Naruto. Rin soupira, elle ne s'était même pas portée volontaire. Tsunade prit la parole, attirant ainsi l'attention de Kabuto.

- Kabuto ! Je vous rappelle que les jeunes femmes nubiles dans la tranche d'âge de 17-24 ans ne sont pas dans la catégorie à haut risque pour le cancer du sein ! Donc, vos examens d'une demi-heure sont totalement inutiles !

- Depuis quand être appliqué est un crime ? Demanda Kabuto avec les yeux exorbités, comme s'il était injustement incriminé.

- Depuis que l'agression sexuelle est devenue un crime. Rin, j'attends un rapport complet de votre part ! Y compris des notes sur le comportement de Kabuto.

- Oui, Tsunade-sama !

Puis, Shizune laissa sortir tout le monde.

Sakura informa Naruto qu'elle le verrait plus tard, alors qu'elle restait en retrait pour interroger Tsunade. Naruto avait presque passé la porte lorsque la voix de Tsunade le fit se retourner.

- Hé, Naruto, reste un instant !

Naruto s'assit lentement, alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il ne lui revint rien mais il restait tout de même nerveux.

Tsunade s'approcha de lui et commença à lui tirer légèrement les cheveux.

- J'ai entendu dire que ce soir tu avais un grand rendez-vous…

Naruto jeta un regard bien senti sur Sakura, qui sifflota et regarda le plafond. Tsunade sourit alors qu'elle continuait à jouer avec ses cheveux blonds brillants.

Elle avait rencontré Naruto alors que tous deux étaient dans des moments tumultueux de leur vie. Elle avait été une femme prisonnière dans le chagrin à cause de la mort de son mari et de l'enfant qui n'existerait jamais il avait été un enfant rebelle et hyperactif de 12 ans qui ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart des ennuis et des blessures corporelles.

Cette nuit là, à l'hôpital, ils ne s'étaient pas bien entendus. C'était un malin braillard qui avait réussi à la mettre à bout de nerfs avec une facilité remarquable. Le tuteur de Naruto était un peu un enfant lui-même et Tsunade avait pu voir qu'Iruka était un peu dépassé par les évènements. Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait défié le garçon dans un pari.

Elle lui avait promis sa possession la plus précieuse, un collier qu'elle avait reçu de son grand-père qui plus tard avait été récupéré sur le corps de son mari. Elle lui avait aussi promis de reconnaître (par les haut-parleurs de l'hôpital en plus), que Naruto était le plus grand et qu'il réaliserait tout ce qu'il décidait de faire et qu'elle n'était qu'une veille peau malheureuse. Naruto avait été mis au challenge de rester tranquille tout en maintenant une moyenne de 12/20 durant une année entière. Il avait aussi du travailler avec Tsunade à l'hôpital après l'école, ne manquant aucun jour mis-à-part en raison de maladie ou d'une circonstance correcte.

Tsunade avait été peu rassurée quand c'était arrivé, mais le jeune homme turbulent avait réussi à s'implanter si fortement dans sa vie, qu'elle s'imaginait mal vivre sans lui. Malgré l'impossibilité biologique, elle avait finalement trouvé un fils à aimer et ainsi avoir une nouvelle raison d'espérer. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de perdre un pari… Et elle en avait perdu beaucoup.

- J'ai aussi entendu dire que le rendez-vous serait avec une certaine héritière du clan Hyuuga.

Naruto soupira et s'avachit.

- Pourquoi tout le monde en fait une si grande affaire ? Je suis allé à des rendez-vous avant, vous savez ! Bon sang, même Sasuke s'y intéresse! Voulez-vous aussi savoir où je l'emmène?

Il y eut des froncements de sourcils en duo sur le visage de Tsunade et de Sakura. Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent à nouveau vers Naruto qui fulminait.

- Alors, Sasuke voulait savoir où tu l'emmènes ? demanda timidement Sakura, jetant discrètement d'autres regards nerveux à Tsunade.

- Ouais, il était probablement à l'affut d'une occasion de me taquiner ou quelque chose...

- Tu lui as dit ? interrompit Tsunade, toutes les implications et les possibilités passèrent rapidement dans son esprit.

- Ouais… quel est le problème ?

Naruto regarda de Sakura à Tsunade, adoptant rapidement toutes les deux un grand faux sourire nerveux.

- Rien, rien, on demandait juste !

La soirée arriva beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Sasuke et peu de temps après, un idiot s'appuyait sur sa sonnette. Il y alla à grands pas et ouvrit, à la volée, la porte, prêt à incendier Naruto.

Ce n'était pas juste… Naruto n'avait pas l'air si différent de d'habitude. Habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise orange avec une veste suspendue d'une façon nonchalante sur son bras. Ses cheveux étaient aussi sauvages que d'habitude, cadrant son visage du halot doré habituel. Pourtant, l'effet global était suffisant pour déstabiliser Sasuke. Il réalisa alors que, dans le même temps, Naruto le fixait tout comme lui.

- Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Naruto commença à tapoter timidement son visage alors que Sasuke sortait de sa transe.

- Non, je suis juste surpris de ce qui peut arriver avec seulement un peu d'effort. Vas-tu redevenir normal à minuit ?

Naruto lui offrit un sourire de travers pudique qui créa de drôles de sensations dans le ventre de Sasuke. Le blond le bouscula brusquement avec son épaule alors qu'il entra à l'intérieur.

- Oh, la ferme ! Tu sais que je suis toujours beau !

Naruto se dirigea vers les clés de voiture de Sasuke et soupira.

Toutes ces voitures convenaient à Sasuke. Quand il les conduisait, il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être prétentieux ou crâneur, elles semblaient simplement être des extensions naturelles de sa personnalité. Quand Naruto les conduisait, celui-ci se sentait comme un imposteur.

Il élimina le Paradoxe, puisque c'était la favorite de Sasuke et celle qu'il utilisait régulièrement. Il ne pouvait pas conduire la Viper non plus, la voiture rouge flamboyante lui donnait envie de prendre trop de risque en conduisant et il ne serait pas seul ce soir. Il ne prendrait pas non plus la Ashton : c'était la voiture de James Bond, pas besoin d'en dire plus.

- Ça te tuerait de conduire une japonaise ? Comme une Honda ou autre ? Tu n'as aucun patriotisme.

- Le monde entier conduit nos voitures, je rends simplement la pareille. Ferme-là juste et choisis-en une !

Naruto prit les clés de la Mercedes. Ce n'était pas si mal, c'était un ancien modèle qui avait pas mal de kilomètres au compteur.

- J'y vais ! Tu retrouveras ta voiture demain, à moins que nous nous enfuyions ! Dans ce cas là, je la prendrai en tant que cadeau de mariage de ta part !

Naruto sourit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Ne plaisante pas sur ce sujet… lui grogna Sasuke tandis que Naruto ouvrait la porte pour sortir.

- Détends-toi, je ne faisais que plaisanter. Tu retrouveras ta voiture demain, espèce de méchant !

Sasuke attendit quelques minutes après avoir entendu la voiture démarrer, avant de monter et d'aller s'habiller. Il n'avait pas à se dépêcher puisqu'il savait exactement où Naruto et Hinata se rendraient.

Le Papillon Flottant était l'un des restaurants les plus branchés des alentours. Rentrer simplement et obtenir une table signifieraient que vous étiez soit un riche et de l'élite soit un grand ponte de la banque. Naruto n'était dans aucune de ces catégories mais il connaissait le propriétaire. Comme tel, l'une des meilleures tables était toujours réservée pour lui.

- Uzumaki-sama, soyez le bienvenu !

L'hôtesse lui offrit un immense sourire avant de lancer furtivement un regard dédaigneux à Hinata. Cette dernière réprima un soupir. Elle avait perdu le compte des femmes qui l'avait regardée de travers à l'hôpital et, maintenant, elles le faisaient même dans la rue.

Quelques minutes après avoir été installés, un homme aux cheveux foncés, vêtu de noir, se présenta.

- Uchiha-sama, soyez le bienvenu !

Sasuke donna un petit sourire à la fille qui venait d'apparaître, s'assurant efficacement qu'elle serait facilement malléable entre ses mains et qu'elle ferait ce qu'il lui demanderait.

En peu de temps, il fut assis, bien caché dans l'ombre à l'une des tables du restaurant; et ombragé inutilement par une haute plante de palmier. Il avait une parfaite vue sur la table de Naruto et avait seulement eu besoin de transférer l'endroit où était prévu un petit diner en famille pour ça.

Alors qu'il attendait et envisageait ce qu'il allait faire, Sasuke fut prit au dépourvu par une crise de conscience. Alors qu'il voyait Naruto et Hinata discuter avec facilité, il se demanda à lui-même : allait-il vraiment tout gâcher pour son ami ? Pour commencer, Naruto ne sortait pas beaucoup et, pour lui, demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec lui était une grosse affaire. Son attention fut à nouveau attirée sur la table de Naruto par les bruits de rires et Sasuke sentit son cœur se briser. Naruto appréciait vraiment cette fille et ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Plus il y pensait et plus l'idée le faisait souffrir. « L'amour, c'est nul. »

Poussant un soupir, Sasuke était sur le point de partir retourner à la maison et se saouler à la vodka, lorsqu'accidentellement Hinata laissa tomber sa serviette de la table. Elle et Naruto, tous deux, se penchèrent pour la ramasser et en le faisant leurs doigts se touchèrent. Tous les deux s'immobilisèrent et se fixèrent du regard, la position d'Hinata donnant également à Naruto une vue généreuse sur son décolleté plongeant. Tous deux rougirent et se redressèrent rapidement ce fut, en fin de compte, un serveur qui fut la personne qui ramassa la serviette oubliée.

Ah, cette chienne allait le payer. « Faire tomber accidentellement sa serviette, mon cul ». Sasuke se damnerait s'il venait à perdre Naruto face à une harpie calculatrice et nymphomane.

Ignorant la voix insidieuse qui lui disait qu'il était irrationnel et qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer à la maison, Sasuke parcourut le restaurant des yeux jusqu'au serveur qui lui paraissait le plus facile à corrompre et à manipuler.

Une forte corpulence bloqua complètement la vue de Sasuke et l'homme leva des yeux consternés. L'identification fut immédiate et Sasuke jura méchamment dans sa tête. A l'extérieur cependant, il resta complètement calme.

- Hé, Chôji…

Chôji était le propriétaire et le chef cuisinier du Papillon Flottant et donc le fait que Naruto était toujours assuré d'avoir une table. Mais, en même temps, Chôji était également un ami de Sasuke. Cependant, Sasuke savait qu'à l'exception de Sakura tous ses _amis_ étaient en fait les amis de Naruto qui l'avaient simplement accepté comme faisant partie du lot, comme la partie inéluctable. L'inverse était également vrai, il les tolérait surtout à cause Naruto. Bien que, après des années d'aventures étranges et de douleurs grandissantes, Sasuke avait réussi à former une certaine amitié réticente avec certains d'entre eux, et ce, indépendamment de Naruto. Après tout, ils étaient tous juste des planètes en orbite autour de la même stupide étoile blonde, obstinément attirés par son charme irrésistible.

Peu importe l'évènement, Chôji prenait à peine le temps d'aller saluer Sasuke personnellement sauf s'il était là avec Naruto. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

- Hé, Sasuke ! Comment ça va ?

Sasuke inclina la tête et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Chôji lui sourit et continua comme si Sasuke lui avait effectivement répondu.

- Tu veux entendre quelque chose de drôle ?

Sasuke abaissa son sourcil et leva l'autre, en espérant que Chôji arrive au but sans tarder. Le salaud bloquait complètement sa vue sur Naruto. Chôji continua de parler sans encouragement évident.

- Sakura a appelé plus tôt…

Sasuke roula des yeux. Cette femme allait le tuer. Mais de quel côté était-elle de toute façon ?

- … a dit de garder un œil sur toi. Le plus fou c'est qu'elle a dit que tu pourrais être ici pour ruiner le rendez-vous de Naruto. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était folle !

- En effet …

Sasuke braqua à présent son regard sur Chôji, espérant l'intimider et ainsi lui ficher la paix.

- Mais, tu sais, Sakura, elle peut être convaincante quand elle a besoin de l'être. Alors, je lui ai promis que tu ne ferais pas une telle chose. Eh bien, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de m'en assurer.

Sasuke comprit rapidement l'allusion.

- Serais-tu en train d'essayer de me mettre dehors ?

- C'est une façon sévère de le présenter !

- C'est la seule façon de le faire. Je ne suis pas perturbant ou agressif et je suis un client qui paye. Tu n'as aucune raison de me mettre dehors. Et je n'irais nulle part !

- Oh, mais c'est mon restaurant et je me réserve le droit de demander aux clients de partir si j'en ai envie.

Apparemment, ce soir, Chôji se représentait aussi en tant que videur. Le regard de Sasuke se rétrécit alors que Chôji le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Rentre chez toi, Sasuke…

- Oblige-moi…

En rétrospective, Sasuke pensa, alors qu'il prenait le large par la porte arrière de la cuisine du Papillon, que provoquer l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de lutte de l'université de 125 Kg n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure façon de gérer les choses.

Sasuke atterrit avec un bruit sourd et mou dans les poubelles débordantes et empilées à côté de la benne à ordure. Il releva douloureusement la tête pour regarder avec mépris l'homme qui prenait toute la place dans l'encadrement de la porte. Chôji sourit comme pour s'excuser.

- Tu sais, Sasuke, il existe des moyens plus matures et directs pour faire face à cette situation. Ruiner le rendez-vous de Naruto n'en est pas une. Mes employés ont reçu pour instruction de ne plus te laisser rentrer, au prix de leur travail… l'hôtesse d'accueil comprise.

Chôji se tourna et se prépara à partir. Il cria par-dessus son épaule alors que la porte se fermait.

- Reviens demain ! Je te ferais tous tes plats préférés, aux frais de la maison.

Et, sur ce, la porte claqua.

Sasuke s'extirpa des sacs d'ordures graisseuses, grimaçant tout en se mettant debout.

Génial, l'amour de sa vie était à l'intérieur mangeant et buvant avec une héritière pourrie gâtée, alors que lui était dehors puant les ordures. Sasuke ne voyait pas comment cela aurait pu être pire.

En réponse à son défi involontaire, il y eut un éclair et un fort coup de tonnerre. Une seconde plus tard, une pluie diluvienne s'abattait régulièrement sur lui. Sasuke respira profondément puis compta jusqu'à dix. A présent, il sentait les ordures humides, « Merveilleux ». Pataugeant lourdement, il partit récupérer sa voiture.

« En avant pour la vodka ».

Il se faisait cambrioler. Il avait la gueule de bois, avait le cœur brisé et il se faisait cambrioler. Les voleurs n'avaient même pas la décence de le faire en silence en plus. Sasuke gémit et descendit les escaliers en chancelant, se préparant à repousser le gang sanguinaire qui pillait ses affaires.

Cependant, il n'y avait aucun voleur, juste Naruto.

Quel genre de crétin faisait autant de tapage pour restituer des clés de voiture ?

- Hé, enfoiré ! T'es réveillé ! J'en avais marre de toquer à la porte. Tu veux un petit déjeuner ?

Sasuke lui lança un regard furieux alors que Naruto déversait une quantité obscène d'œufs dans une grande poêle à frire. _Ses_ œufs et _sa_ poêle à frire. Il s'assit d'un air grincheux au comptoir.

- Mange un peu et ensuite tu peux prendre ça.

Naruto plaça une assiette d'œufs et de toasts devant lui, ainsi qu'un jus d'orange et deux comprimés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ma cure ?

Sasuke sentit le jus d'orange et zieuta les pilules.

- Non, juste de la bonne nourriture et deux analgésiques. Ils t'aideront à te débarrasser de ta gueule de bois.

Naruto entama joyeusement son petit déjeuner tout en parlant avec la bouche pleine.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai la gueule de bois ?

Sasuke avec prudence regarda Naruto.

- Je suis venu pour vérifier alors que tu n'ouvrais pas la porte. Il y avait tellement d'émanations d'alcool venant de toi que tu aurais pu avoir ton propre indice d'octane.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent suite à la remarque. Naruto était venu dans sa chambre ! Et s'il avait dit quelque chose dans son sommeil ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien révélé. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est ronfler, baver, péter et marmonner _ooh oui, tu sais que j'en ai besoin… Donne-le-moi, donne-le moi, oh oui, donne-le moi !_ Alors j'ai décidé de partir au cas où tu deviendrais _actif_ dans ton sommeil.

Sasuke lutta contre ses rougeurs tout en marmonnant :

- Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose, espèce de crétin fini…

Oui, il l'avait fait, il se souvenait de Naruto au centre de son rêve très nettement.

La seule conséquence négative que Sasuke ait jamais eu après avoir autant bu, c'était un mal de tête inhumain. A présent, c'était la vengeance douce que son mal de tête lui infligeait alors qu'il essayait de mâcher son petit déjeuner. Faisant une pause dans son activité épuisante, Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil sur Naruto qui se servait sa troisième portion de nourriture.

- Alors, comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous ?

- Pas mal. On a discuté, je me suis goinfré de la nourriture de Chôji, ramené chez elle et allé me coucher.

- TU AS COUCHÉ AVEC ELLE ?!

Le cri raviva plus férocement le mal de tête de Sasuke jusqu'à ne plus le supporter et il baissa brutalement son ton.

- Non, espèce de pervers ! Je me suis couché dans _mon_ lit ! Elle m'a donné un baiser sur la joue et c'est tout. Ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit d'aller plus loin !

Naruto prit un morceau de son toast, indigné, et le mal de tête de Sasuke s'évanouit de suite avec bonheur.

- Je doute que ce soit différent demain soir d'ailleurs.

Correction, le mal de tête de Sasuke s'était éloigné délicieusement loin, pour simplement revenir avec des renforts. L'homme se pinça entre ses yeux douloureusement et tituba jusqu'à son canapé. Naruto fronça les sourcils et le suivit.

- Bon sang, tu y es vraiment allé fort la nuit dernière n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke se raidit alors qu'il sentait une main se poser dans ses cheveux et commença à masser son cuir chevelu. Une autre main vint frictionner son cou. Malgré toutes ces années, le concept de l'espace personnel réussissait toujours à échapper à Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé au fait ? Tu ne bois pas d'habitude…

Sasuke ne répondit rien pendant que Naruto apaisait ses muscles tendus tout le long de sa tête, son cou et ses épaules. Quel genre de crétin se mettrait ainsi à masser des gens comme ça ? C'était le truc pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Au fil des minutes, la douleur disparut, pas que Sasuke ait eu envie de partager cette information. Cependant, sans la distraction de la douleur, l'esprit de Sasuke dériva sur d'autres choses. En peu de temps, sa tête fut remplie d'image de son rêve avec lui et Naruto dans la cuisine. Son cerveau omit le souvenir de l'appel téléphonique qui l'avait réveillé et avait tout simplement continué le fantasme.

Très vite, tout ce que Sasuke put voir était lui et Naruto sur le sol de la cuisine, un enchevêtrement de membres en sueur et des respirations haletantes. Une voix lointaine, sonnant curieusement comme celle de l'homme qu'il embrassait, murmura quelque chose à propos de salaud qui avait complètement exagéré. Il l'ignora parce que le Naruto dans sa rêverie faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en disant son nom pendant que Sasuke plongeait sa bouche sur son membre.

Il y eut une tirade rapide sur ses cheveux ainsi qu'un mouvement prompt du corps alors que Naruto le faisait basculer sur le sol frais. Le blond bondit sur lui, une main restant entortillée dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre se déplaça sur l'érection de Sasuke.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? lui murmura Naruto d'une voix rauque et Sasuke acquiesça bêtement, le plaisir l'abrutissant.

Naruto pencha sa tête en arrière pour mieux atteindre son cou, resserrant davantage son emprise sur le membre de Sasuke et les caresses devenant plus rudes. Sasuke gémit profondément et poussa dans la main de Naruto. Il tira la tête de Naruto vers le haut pour l'embrasser encore, aimant la sensation de la langue de l'autre contre la sienne. Naruto le repoussa et baissa les yeux sur lui.

- Veux-tu vraiment faire ça avec lui debout juste là ?

Sasuke regarda par dessus l'épaule de Naruto pour découvrir un autre Naruto les regardant fixement avec une parfaite expression de "C'est quoi ce bordel ?!"

Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrir brusquement. « Merde !» En un instant, il se sauva de sa chaise et du contact de Naruto pour se diriger tout droit dans la salle de bain.

Naruto cligna des yeux d'incompréhension, il garda ses mains suspendus à l'endroit où il avait massé les muscles tendus de Sasuke. Il le suivit en direction de la salle de bain mais ne trouva qu'une porte verrouillée. Il frappa durement à la porte et écouta les sons étranglés qui provenaient de l'autre côté.

- Sasuke ! Tu vas bien ?

Sasuke lui répondit, en serrant les dents, qu'il allait bien.

- Tu as besoin de moi pour tenir tes cheveux ou autre chose ?

Sasuke cligna des yeux en direction de la porte derrière lui, le pantalon baissé tenant son membre en main. Tenir ses cheveux en arrière ? Il fallut un certain temps avant que Sasuke ne se rende compte que Naruto pensait qu'il était en train de vomir en tant qu'un effet secondaire de sa gueule de bois. Sasuke pouvait littéralement sentir son quotient intellectuel s'évaporer alors qu'il laissait sa main se déplacer lui permettant de se soulager.

- Je peux me tenir les cheveux en arrière tout seul, idiot ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour vomir.

- Très bien !

- Bien !

Il y eut une pause prolongée alors que Sasuke essayait, avec un succès limité, d'étouffer ses gémissements. Dans un effort extraordinaire, Sasuke se creusa la tête pour retrouver un souvenir utile.

- It's been one week…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ?

- J'ai dit it's been one week since you...

- MERDE !

Deux minutes et demie plus tard, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent fourbus et haletant. A l'unisson, tous deux s'appuyèrent contre la porte de la salle de bain et glissèrent, s'asseyant sur le sol. C'est une autre demi-minute après que Naruto se retourna à l'adresse de l'autre homme de l'autre côté de la porte.

- T'es qu'un petit salaud, tu le savais ça ?

- Regarde le bon côté des choses, au moins tu m'as aidé à me sentir mieux !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura bien fait rire aussi!  
A dans deux semaines pour une rentrée scolaire plus légère^^


	6. Chapitre 5

Eh bien! Nous sommes de plus en plus gâtés en reviews, c'est génial! Continuez comme ça ;) **Merci** à Papy-1412, Caprice75, lilicat, Ekio Kimiko (oui il s'est bien soulager avec la voix de Naruto encore une fois^^), saki-62, Sam, DarkraiShadow, Tahitian Shaman, Une autre histoire, BakaNyu, Kiiyuchan, Groumde, richon et Kanzer. Merci pour vos encouragements!

Un petit éclaircissement sur la fin du chapitre précédent pour ceux qui étaient un peu largués (pas de panique!): à la fin, Sasuke se planque aux wc pour s'occuper de son petit soucis hormonal dû à la présence de son blond qui lui ne comprend rien... (Quoi que le doute est permis n'est-ce pas?! Vous êtes nombreux à soulever la question!) Et pour que Naruto arrête de lui poser des questions et chercher à l'aider, Sasuke trouve quelque chose de plus utile à lui faire faire: l'aider à se soulager en lui faisant chanter cette chanson qu'il n'aime pas (voir chapitre 3). Naruto jure donc et se met à chanter rapidement. Ce qui laisse les deux hommes, pour des raisons différentes, à bout de souffle. Voilà! J'espère que c'est plus clair pour tout le monde^^

* * *

**Traducteur :** HimeBluestar

* * *

**Confession lost**

* * *

Naruto écoutait d'une oreille Sasuke se plaindre pendant que ce dernier fouillait dans son frigo. Naruto se demandait souvent pourquoi il n'économisait pas ses dépenses inutiles et vivre simplement avec Sasuke. Les seules fois où Sasuke n'était chez lui était quand il était chez Sasuke. Ils mangeaient la nourriture de l'autre, dormaient dans le lit de l'un et de l'autre, et les deux hommes avaient des clés « d'urgence » pour la maison de l'autre qui étaient utilisées pour tout, sauf pour des urgences. La seule chose qu'ils ne faisaient pas était porter les vêtements de l'autre.

Enfin, pour être exact, Sasuke ne portait jamais les vêtements de Naruto. Naruto sourit pour lui-même en imaginant Sasuke portant un de ses ensembles orange fluo. Il s'assit et commença à fouiller dans son portefeuille. Insérant un doigt dans un des compartiments, il en sortit deux préservatifs résidant là. Les retournant, Naruto vérifia la date d'expiration et grimaça. _Mince, il avait vraiment besoin de sortir plus.  
_  
Naruto se rendit dans la cuisine et jeta les capotes à la poubelle. Il allait avoir besoin d'en racheter des nouvelles et certainement pas à la pharmacie de l'hôpital. S'il était assez fou pour faire ça, toutes les employées de l'hôpital lui colleraient aux baskets en quelques instants. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les capotes étaient expirées. Ça faisait vraiment si longtemps depuis qu'il… vous savez ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke le regardait avec une évidente suspicion alors que le blond croisait les bras, adoptant son regard breveté de « renard » et commençait à contempler l'état lamentable de sa vie sexuelle.

A leur premier rendez-vous, Hinata l'avait timidement embrassé sur la joue. Au second rendez-vous, elle était devenue plus audacieuse et avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes. A la fin de leur cinquième et dernier rendez-vous, Hinata avait enfoncé sa langue si profondément dans sa gorge qu'il crut qu'il aurait besoin d'un leurre de pêche pour la ressortir à nouveau.

Naruto savait qu'il n'était pas le plus futé du lot en ce qui concernait une multitude de sujets mais, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était repérer une tendance. D'où l'inspection de sa protection.

- Mes capotes ont expirées… j'dois aller en chercher des nouvelles…

Sasuke dut combattre le tremblement de ses genoux à cette déclaration.

- Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un va bientôt avoir pitié de toi ?

-Tais-toi ! A la place de certains, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que je ne vois pas les femmes comme des manèges bons marchés de carnaval.

- Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il y aurait une « taille » obligatoire pour monter dessus ?

Jamais vous n'auriez pensé, à cause de leurs chamailleries, qu'ils étaient complètement distraits par leurs propres drames personnels. Sakura leur disait toujours que c'était bizarre qu'ils puissent se disputer à un tel niveau sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Pour le moment, Naruto était incrédule du fait qu'il était le propriétaire de préservatifs expirés et Sasuke était sous le choc de l'accélération potentielle de la relation de Naruto avec Hinata.

Naruto mit un terme à la dispute en tirant la langue à Sasuke et en se dirigeant vers la salle de gym au sous-sol. Sasuke le suivit, son esprit à cent à l'heure, alors qu'il essayait de trouver quel devrait être son prochain mouvement. Il décida qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution : il devait dire à Naruto ce qu'il ressentait. Et il devait lui dire maintenant. Si Naruto commençait à coucher avec cette femme, il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais de chance. Soupirant profondément, il ouvrit sa bouche pour tout avouer.

- Naru...

Sasuke s'arrêta alors qu'il regardait Naruto avoir un moment Calvin Klein.

En réalité, Naruto avait simplement retiré sa chemise et l'avait jeté dans un coin. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Sasuke réussit à ralentir la scène image par image. Dans un processus qui dura trop longtemps mais qui finit bien trop vite, selon l'estimation de Sasuke, Naruto avait terminé sa transformation en Naruto-torse-nu.

Sasuke ne voulait pas avoir à faire à Naruto-torse-nu. Naruto-torse-nu rendait les choses bien trop compliquées pour lui. Le cerveau de Sasuke était obligé d'exécuter plusieurs fonctions difficiles simultanément. Il devait faire en sorte de ne pas rougir, haleter, avoir un saignement de nez ou de devenir soudainement incohérent.

De plusieurs façons, Naruto-torse-nu était plus difficile à gérer que Naruto-nu. Naruto-nu était une espèce transitoire qui avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Naruto-torse-nu pouvait traîner durant des heures, tourmentant lentement Sasuke. En vérité, ce Naruto était en deuxième position avec Naruto-trempé-et-vêtu-seulement-d'une-serviette, qui pouvait facilement rendre Sasuke comateux.

Se rappelant du désespoir de la situation, Sasuke se secoua pour commencer son aveu. Naruto avait allumé sa chaîne hi-fi et avait chuté au sol pour faire des pompes. Sasuke ouvrit sa bouche encore, seulement pour être interrompu par une chanson rock hurlante.

_My friend Jerry Vandergrift kissed me in Home-Ec class.  
Later in the afternoon, some Jar-heads in the locker-room kicked my ass.  
I said 'guys I'm like you, I like monster trucks too! Wanna see how many push-ups I can do?'  
I just wish I was queer, so I could get chicks…_

…_dig guys that are queer… Guys that don't chicks… that don't dig guys like me.  
See I'm not queer, I'm too ugly._

_But if I were handsome, just imagine how great it would be!  
Incognito as a gay though, but not actually that way though; pseudo-homophony!_

Sasuke écouta avec horreur et fascination alors que la chanson retentissait. Naruto, chantant voluptueusement avec elle, finit ses pompes et alla donner des coups dans son sac de boxe. Qu'est-ce que c'était… un signe ?

_Scoring with a supermodel would be easy.  
See supermodel means voluptuous, but also is synonymous with super dumb!  
See I'd be a good listener so she'd treat like a sister, and soon I'd become…  
That trusted friend that cares, rubs her back and braids her hair.  
No it wouldn't that a week before I'm in her underwear._

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi penser de ça. Il était simplement assit sur le banc de musculation se demandant si c'était une sorte de blague cosmique à ses frais. Naruto martelait complètement le sac de boxe, apparemment inconscient du désarroi de Sasuke.

_Doesn't matter what I'm packing in my denim, it's what's in my genes.  
The only smoked meat, the only sausage I would eat is made by Jimmy Dean.  
See I'm not too keen on the smell of Vaseline…  
No I'm not Princess Di, and I don't wanna be the queen!  
I just wish I was queer, so I could get chicks!_

_Anyway if I was gay, I'd have to change my name to Dirk or Lewis.  
Hang out with my mom's hairstylist: his name is Kip, he's got a lisp, he 'talkth like thith'.  
And wear my mother's lingerie, learn the songs of Broadway…  
And appreciate Depeche mode and Avant-garde ballet…_

- Mais merde c'est quoi ça ?!

Naruto se stoppa et cligna des yeux à l'accès de colère de Sasuke.

- Merde, où est-ce que tu trouves des merdes pareilles à écouter ?

- Quoi, c'est Bloodhound Gang ! C'était un cadeau de remerciement de l'ami d'Hinata pour l'avoir soigné… Apparemment, il a une passion pour tout ce qui a une connotation canine et…

- Tu aimes cette chanson ! Dit Sasuke de la voix la plus accusatrice qu'il pouvait produire.

- Ben ouais, leurs chansons sont hilarantes. Tu devrais écouter celle-là, « J'espère que tu meurs », j'étais mort de rire durant toute la…

- Alors, tu penses que juste parce qu'un mec aime un autre mec, il va se promener avec les dessous de sa mère et se mettre à chanter des chansons de _La mélodie du bonheur_?

- Quoi ? Non… Sasuke, cette chanson est juste une blague idiote. Bien que je sois d'accord sur la partie sur les filles sautant sur les bishonen gays angoissés. Réfléchis un peu, les lycéennes, les étudiantes de fac… des fans de yaoi !

- Une blague idiote ? C'est une blague idiote ? Tout ce que cette chanson fait est perpétuer un stéréotype complètement débile que…

- Que quoi ? Que les mecs gays sont sexys et pourraient avoir n'importe quelle fille qu'ils voudraient mais ne le font pas, sur le compte qu'ils sont homosexuels ? Oui, c'est juste une calomnie vicieuse, n'est-ce pas ? La petite amie d'un des membres du groupe l'a probablement quitté pour un mec gay. Ils font juste une blague stupide. Ils font des blagues sur n'importe quoi, comme les gars qui font South Park. Est-ce que tu t'énerves contre Cartman dans chaque épisode ? T'es dans l'industrie musicale, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Depuis quand es-tu autant offensé par…

Sasuke se raidit alors que Naruto cessait de se défendre, et choisit au lieu de ça de le regarder silencieusement. Sasuke pouvait entendre les rouages dans la tête de Naruto bouger et savait qu'il devait arrêter le processus rapidement. Quand Naruto commence à jouer « relier les points », il pouvait probablement trouver Carmen Sandiego.

Sasuke força sa voix à paraître conciliante et un peu contrite.

- Tss, oublie ça. Je suis allé à Sound aujourd'hui et me suis un peu énervé, c'est tout.

C'était supposé se traduire à Naruto comme « J'ai juste commencé une dispute pour me défouler ».

Naruto hocha lentement la tête mais n'apparut pas accepter entièrement l'explication. Sasuke soupira et se leva pour partir. Il savait qu'il prenait la chanson bien trop sérieusement et tout trop à cœur. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se sentait comme si on l'avait descendu avant qu'il ait une chance de pouvoir expliquer son cas. Il se sentait vaincu.

- Ecoute, je suis un peu fatigué et à côté de la plaque. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Il dépassa Naruto qui se sentait encore un peu perplexe et inquiet de la drôle de tournure des évènements.

- Sasuke ? Appela Naruto pendant qu'il montait les marches.

Sasuke l'ignora et se dirigea vers la porte de la cave. Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Le blond s'affala, fatigué.

- C'était juste une chanson stupide…

Tandis que Hinata jouait avec ses clés, Naruto attendait pour l'inévitable invitation.

- Tu veux entrer pour boire un verre ou quelque chose ? Demanda timidement Hinata alors que Naruto souriait.

- Ouais, bien sûr…

Ce ne fut pas très long avant qu'ils ne soient à l'étage, dans sa chambre, Hinata tirant sur les vêtements de Naruto tandis qu'elle le conduisait vers son lit.

- Tu es vraiment doué pour ça.

Hinata complimenta entre deux halètements les compétences en baiser de Naruto, alors qu'elle réussissait à enlever sa chemise et le conduisait jusqu'au pied de son lit.

- Je suis content que tu penses ainsi, parce que je manque d'entraînement.

Hinata émit un petit rire tout en le poussant sur son matelas moelleux et ses oreillers duveteux. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et continua de l'embrasser, ses lèvres suivant le long de sa mâchoire et son cou. Sa main plongea sous un de ses oreillers pour récupérer quelque chose. En quelques minutes, Naruto se trouva solidement menotté par les deux mains à la tête de lit. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme.

- Tu gardes des menottes en soie sous ton oreiller ?

Hinata sourit et utilisa ses longs cheveux pour balayer le torse nu de Naruto, les sensations le distrayant efficacement. Elle enleva rapidement et efficacement le reste de ses vêtements, avant de s'arrêter.

- Je dois me préparer. Je reviens tout de suite. Ne te sauve pas.

Et avec ceci, Hinata s'excusa et alla dans une salle de bain adjacente. Naruto tira expérimentalement sur les menottes. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça mais ça n'était pas si étrange. Hinata prenait son temps dans la salle de bain et Naruto se demanda si sa timidité n'était pas revenue à pleine puissance. Il était sur le point de l'appeler quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

Jésus Marie Joseph, dans quel merdier venait-il de se fourrer ?

Là se tenait Hinata, dans l'encadrement de la porte, dans toute sa splendeur de cuir noir. Des cuissardes de cuir noir par-dessus des bas résille noirs, menant à un mini short et une veste dos nu. Les longs cheveux bleu foncé d'Hinata ajoutaient grandement à l'effet global. Mais rien de la tenue cependant ne pouvait distraire Naruto du long fouet en cuir dans la main de la jeune femme.

- Hum, Hinata ?

**- C'est Hinata-sama pour toi, esclave !**

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'Hinata faisait claquer le fouet, faisant un son semblable à un coup de feu. Dans un moment horriblement cliché, la vie de Naruto défila devant ses yeux.

_Ramen Miso et Porc… Ramen aux crevettes… Ramen au bœuf… Barbecue coréen… Ramen au barbecue coréen (ça existe au moins ça ?)_

Son premier baiser avec Sasuke… Ramen… Le jour où Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il était son meilleur ami… Ramen… Espionner Sakura dans les bains publics… La visite à l'hôpital qui avait suivi…

Courant dans les champs avec son chien fidèle, Lassie… Minute, ce souvenir n'était même pas à lui.

Tout ce que Naruto savait à ce moment était qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait vivre… VIVRE !

Avant que Naruto ne puisse parler, Hinata lui atterrit dessus avec un petit bruit sourd, lui coupant la respiration.

- Naruto, parfois, dans les affres du plaisir, les gens hurlent des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas. Par exemple « ne les tords pas, espèce de cinglée, tu vas les casser ! », « où tu crois mettre ce truc ? », « les vibrations ne devraient pas être si puissantes » ou « je jure devant dieu, je vais te faire institutionnaliser ». C'est pourquoi nous allons avoir un mot de sûreté.

La voix de Naruto grinça d'horreur.

- Un mot de sûreté ?

- Oui, juste au cas où, et pour ce soir, c'est « Versace falamelm » ! Compris ? Bien.

- Versace falafel, quoi ?

Le reste de la question paniquée de Naruto fut interrompu lorsque Hinata fourra une chaussette dans sa bouche.

Comment était-il sensé dire quelque chose avec une chaussette fourrée dans sa… Oh. _Maléfique sorcière.  
_  
- Maintenant, je vais te punir jusqu'à ce que je pense que tu sois complètement réhabilité.

Naruto ne l'écoutait pas. Il était occupé à utiliser cette langue talentueuse pour forcer la chaussette hors de sa bouche. Il pria Dieu que la chaussette n'ait pas été portée. Pendant que Naruto travaillait, Hinata sortit une grande boite de sous son lit, contenant certains des attirails les plus tordus que l'homme ait jamais vu. Mais, où était la gentille fille timide qu'il avait rencontrée à l'hôpital ?

Finalement, Hinata émergea avec ce qui semblait être un taser en forme de gode ; qui produisait des petites étincelles électriques tandis qu'il tournait à une vitesse folle.

- Ça s'appelle « l'envahisseur de l'espace », fournit obligeamment Hinata. Tu ne veux pas savoir la quantité de piles que ce truc va manger, par contre.

Alors que Hinata se préparait à s'asseoir sur le lit et se pencher vers lui, Naruto réussit, enfin, à cracher la chaussette.

- **Verbalement volant cerf-volant ! Vermine infestant les murs ! Vieux égalent avilis !**(1) S'il te plait laisse-moi partir ! Je n'ai fait que le bien, je le jure devant Dieu, je n'ai fait que le bi-en !

Naruto était prêt à commencer à sangloter, s'il en avait besoin, tandis que Hinata le regardait avec méfiance.

- Naruto, essayes-tu de dire le mot de sûreté ?

Il hocha la tête énergiquement, lui offrant son expression la plus implorante.

- Eh bien, zut…

Hinata reposa le jouet et ouvrit les menottes de Naruto. Il soupira de soulagement alors qu'il s'asseyait, se frottait les poignets et essayait de débarrasser sa bouche du goût de la chaussette. Hinata le regarda un peu tristement.

- J'espérais tellement que ce soit ton truc.

- Je pense vraiment que tu aurais dû d'abord demander mais, désolé, le jeu SM est un peu trop extrême pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu sois de ce type… du tout, Hinata.

- Eh bien, je suis une thérapie d'affirmation de soi depuis un moment maintenant. Mon conseiller, Kakashi-sensei, m'a suggéré de faire des expériences sexuelles et…

- Attends, Kakashi ? Un grand gars aux cheveux argenté qui ne montre jamais qu'un œil ?

- Ouais, tu le connais ?

- Il était mon professeur de littérature au lycée. On n'a jamais lu qu'une série : Le paradis du Batifolage, La violence du Batifolage, Les tactiques du Batifolage, Batifolage batifolage.

- Ouais, pareil en thérapie. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai découvert ça et je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais. Maintenant, je ne peux même plus atteindre –tu sais- sans quelques jeux de bondage.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir un jour atteindre –tu sais- avec ça !

Hinata soupira et regarda Naruto tristement.

- Ça ne va pas marcher, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto soupira et secoua la tête –_pas sur cette planète ou aucune autre !_

- Je déteste ça, c'est toujours pareil. Je t'appréciais vraiment Naruto.

Il était sur le point de répondre, quand lui et Hinata furent distraits par le bruit de quelqu'un grognant et grimpant à la fenêtre. Une seconde plus tard, un jeune homme égratigné et débraillé s'effondra à travers la fenêtre.

- Kiba-kun !

Naruto attrapa rapidement les draps pour se couvrir tandis qu'il regardait choqué Kiba.

- Mais quoi mec, merde quoi ?!

Kiba ignora l'éclat de voix choqué de Naruto tandis qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers Hinata.

- Hinata, je ne peux plus rester les bras croisés et te laisser faire ça plus longtemps. Tu ne devrais pas être avec lui ! Tu devrais être avec moi !

Les sourcils de Naruto tiquèrent à cette nouvelle, et extrêmement bizarre, soudaine tournure des évènements. Il s'habilla rapidement tout en observant l'étrange échange.

- Mais, Kiba-kun, j'ai toujours cru que tu me voyais comme une sœur !

- Crois-moi, j'ai une sœur ! Si j'en venais à penser à elle de la façon dont je pense à toi, je me ferais le seppuku ! (2)

- Mais, alors, tu sais pour mon penchant, n'est-ce pas ?

Hinata le regarda avec incertitude alors qu'il souriait largement.

- Je crois que c'est un des trucs les plus sexys que j'ai jamais vu. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, tant que tu m'appelleras un vilain chien… et d'autres épithètes en rapport aux chiens.

- Oh, Kiba-kun, tu sais que je le ferai, chienne !

- OooOOoookay ! Je vais y aller maintenant ! Vous deux, passez une bonne soirée, vous faites un couple adorable. Je m'en vais mais ne vous dérangez pas, au revoir !

Naruto n'attendit même pas une réponse tandis qu'il accélérait hors de la chambre et s'échappa dans la nuit froide.

Peut-être devrait-il être déprimé de ce qui venait de se passer. Pour une raison inconnue, cependant, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir l'un des hommes les plus chanceux de la planète.

* * *

(1) J'ai fait au mieux, mais c'est impossible de traduire ça correctement. C'est un exemple typique de phrase qui a… heu je dirais pas « tout » mais disons « beaucoup » de sens dans sa langue originelle mais plus aucun sens une fois traduite. Bon, vous l'avez compris, il essaye de dire ce foutu mot de sûreté.

(2) Wikipédia est votre ami pour savoir ce que c'est que le seppuku, mais vous connaissez aussi ça sous le nom plus connu de hara-kiri. Au passage, dans les fillers de la 1e saison de Naruto, dans l'arc du « guerrier maudit » (épisode 162 et plus) vous avez pu presque voir cet acte. Cf 165, quand Komei se met un poignard sur le ventre.

* * *

Traduction des paroles de la chanson :

_Mon ami Jerry Vandergrift m'a embrassé en cours d'économie domestique.  
Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, des Marines m'ont battu dans les vestiaires.  
J'ai dis « les mecs, je suis comme vous, j'ai les monster trucks aussi ! Vous voulez voir combien de pompes je peux faire ? »  
Je souhaiterais juste être pédé, que je puisse chopper des poulettes…_

_… kiffer des gars qui sont pédés… Des gars qui ne sont pas des poulettes…qui ne kiffent pas des gars comme moi._  
_Voyez, je ne suis pas pédé, je suis trop moche._

_Mais si j'étais beau, imaginez comme ça serait génial !  
Quoi qu'incognito comme un gay, bien que pas vraiment comme ça pseudo homo-factice_ (3)_ !_

_Marquer des points avec un super modèle serait facile.  
Voyez, super modèle rime avec voluptueuse mais est aussi synonyme de super stupide !  
Voyez, je serai un bon auditeur afin qu'elle me traite comme une sœur et bientôt je deviendrai…  
Cet ami de confiance qui se soucie d'elle, frotte son dos et tresse ses cheveux.  
Non, ça sera moins d'une semaine avant que je finisse dans sa culotte.  
__  
__Peu importe ce que je trimballe dans mon jean, c'est ce qu'il y a dans mes gènes.  
La seule viande fumée, la seule saucisse que je mangerais est faite par Jimmy Dean.  
Voyez, je n'aime pas trop l'odeur de la vaseline…  
Non, je ne suis pas Lady Di, et je ne veux pas être la reine !  
Je souhaiterais juste être pédé, que je puisse chopper des poulettes !_

_En tout cas, si j'étais gay, je devrais changer mon nom en Dirk ou Lewis._  
_Trainer avec le coiffeur de ma mère : son nom est Kip, il a un zézaiement, il « parfe comme fa »._  
_Et porter la lingerie de ma mère, apprendre les chansons de Broadway…_  
_Et apprécier Dépêche Mode et les ballets Avant-garde…_

(3) Terme original « homophony » qui désigne la pratique d'un hétérosexuel se faisant passer pour un homosexuel auprès des femmes pour pouvoir créer un lien affectif plus facilement afin de réussir à coucher avec elles. « Homophonie » désignant une tout autre chose en français, « homo-factice » est donc une invention de notre cru car il n'y pas de terme préexistant.

* * *

Et voilà!  
J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée pour certain d'entre vous.

A dans deux semaines!


	7. Chapitre 6

**Note de la traductrice du chapitre précédent: **Merci pour les reviews tout le monde! C'est sympa de voir que notre travail acharné vous plait, ça nous donne envie de continuer (moi en tout cas, c'est comme ça que je le ressens^^)  
Je note que la plupart d'entre vous ont été surpris par notre petite Hinata et son retournement total de personnalité. J'étais moi-même morte de rire en lisant pour la 1e fois ce chapitre, et je comprends que vous ayez réagi de même. Maintenant que Road to Ninja est sorti, on dirait presque cette Hinata et non plus la petite chose fragile de la version originale XD  
La chanson m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre, avec des mots difficiles à traduire avec un bon équivalent français, et seule l'aide de l'équipe de trad m'a permis de finir ce passage (merci les girls/boys ;P) Et vous en faites pas, cette fic n'est pas classée comme "angst", donc y'a un happy end en bonne voie. Un peu de patience, la suite vous plaiera sans aucun doute  
Sur ce, Versace falamelm! (pk j'ai l'impression de dire une formule d'Harry Potter moi? O.o)

* * *

**Traducteur :** nina-chan

* * *

**The Epiphany**

* * *

Sasuke essayait, avec difficulté, de contrôler le tic de ses lèvres mais il n'y arrivait malheureusement pas. Sur sa gauche, Sakura se roulait par terre, riant aux éclats. Naruto lançait des regards aussi violents qu'une tempête pendant que Sasuke essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose de triste. Lorsque cela ne marcha pas, il tenta alors de se souvenir qu'il était un Uchiha et, qu'en règle générale, un Uchiha ne riait de façon incontrôlée. Cependant, une minute plus tard, Sasuke éclata de rire malgré lui et Naruto, par équité, le regarda fixement avec dureté tout comme il regardait fixement Sakura.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! Si un pervers tentait de vous marquer à vie, physiquement et mentalement, _je_ ne rirai pas…

Sakura essaya de parler, toujours dans l'incapacité de refréné son fou rire.

- Puisqu'elle ne t'a pas gardé attaché, est-ce que… est-ce que cela veut dire que tu as du temps libre pour bon comportement ?

Sasuke se plia, pas loin de s'étouffer, pendant que Naruto se leva avec raideur et tenta de partir. Cependant, avant de pouvoir passer, il lui fallait enjamber Sakura pour continuer la jeune femme lui saisit alors les chevilles le faisant ainsi trébucher. Avant que Naruto ne puisse protester, elle lui sauta dessus et commença à le chatouiller impitoyablement.

- Peu importe ! Tu sais que c'est marrant ! C'est marrant, c'est marrant !

Sakura continua de le chatouiller alors qu'elle scandait ces mots et, après une nouvelle tentative ratée de regard furieux, Naruto commença finalement par rire.

Sakura le laissa enfin partir, mais Naruto choisit de rester sur le plancher, s'appuyant contre une chaise. Ricanant bêtement, il se frotta l'arrière de la tête alors qu'il admettait l'humour de la situation.

- Bon sang, je n'ai jamais autant paniqué dans ma vie. C'est arrivé comme ça, sans prévenir, sur ma gauche. Je veux dire, la si douce Hinata… une dominatrice ? Merde, je sais comment les choisir. Mais bon, si j'ai appris quelque chose de tout ce bazar, c'est bien que le monde des rencontres est plus fou que jamais. Ce que j'ai besoin, Sakura, c'est d'avoir ce que tu as avec Lee. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt-six ans, j'ai besoin de trouver une gentille fille, m'installer avec elle et rester loin de l'enfer de la vie de célibataire !

- Être ordinaire, c'est surfait… Marmonna Sasuke.

- Tout comme les filles…

Cette déclaration de Sakura attira un regard incrédule de Naruto et une envie de lui mettre un coup de pied au cul de Sasuke.

- Quoi ?! Nous le sommes ! Tu veux dire que si tout ce que tu veux chez un partenaire se trouvait chez un mec, tu ne l'envisagerais pas ?

Naruto fut surpris par la soudaine agressivité dont Sakura faisait preuve. Que prenait-il à ses amis tout à coup de l'attaquer sur tous les points qui portent sur la fierté gay ? On aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour se réunirsous le drapeau arc-en-ciel ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire une quelconque déclaration, Sakura le prit de vitesse.

- Je veux dire… Ce serait assez étroit d'esprit que de réduire la moitié de la population sans même leur laisser le droit à la moindre chance. Même que la personne de tes rêves pourrait être le garçon juste en face de toi…

Parce que Sasuke était directement en face de lui, Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil par réflexe. Sasuke sut parfaitement l'instant précis où le regard de Naruto se posa sur lui, des frissons nerveux parcoururent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Heureusement pour lui, il avait gardé, tout du long, les yeux fixés sur Sakura lors de son sermon improvisé et fut ainsi épargné des regards pesants et maladroits du blond.

- … Tu le rejetterais, juste comme ça ? Ce serait tellement triste et injuste ! Et quand les intolérants comme toi finissent tout seul, tu…

- Wow, wow, wow ! Sakura-chan, détends-toi une minute, tu veux ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'envisagerais pas d'être avec un mec !

Cela arrêta Sakura au milieu de ses divagations et deux paires d'yeux se fixèrent instantanément sur Naruto, stupéfait dans le silence.

- T-tu veux dire que… tu serais d'accord ?

Sakura fut la seule personne à pouvoir parler en cet instant.

- Ouais, je suppose. Aucune des deux façons ne me pose problème. J'imagine juste que j'ai toujours pensé que je finirais avec une fille, c'est tout. Mais, vous savez quoi, maintenant que j'y pense, toutes les choses importantes et romantiques semblent toujours arriver avec des mecs. Il y a eu mon premier baiser…

Naruto haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive dans la direction de Sasuke qui grogna à ce souvenir. Puis, Naruto adopta ensuite son regard rusé, se pencha en arrière et regarda le plafond alors qu'il continua sa rêverie.

- … puis, la première personne qui n'ait jamais admis avoir le béguin pour moi… était un gars. Je devrais vraiment appeler Sai… ce pervers, et savoir ce qu'il devient.

Sasuke roula des yeux pendant que Naruto faisait le tour de ses conquêtes gay.

- Je crois que j'ai eu quelques « moments » difficiles-à-définir avec Gaara. Et puis, il y a eu Neji, ah ouais Neji !

Sasuke s'était demandé ironiquement comment il avait bien pu douter du fait que Naruto soit ouvert à une relation avec un gars jusqu'à ce que la mention d'un nom, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler avant, le frappe de plein fouet.

- Neji ? Qui est Neji ?

Lorsque Naruto connu Neji, ce dernier se cachait de ses proches et de son patrimoine Hyuuga. Il avait tenu secret son identité en tant que membre du célèbre clan en portant des lentilles de contact colorées durant tout le temps passé à l'école. Aujourd'hui encore, Naruto n'était toujours pas au courant que Neji était de la famille Hyuga.

Lui et Naruto s'étaient rencontrés à l'université et s'étaient aussitôt haïs. Neji pensait que Naruto était quelqu'un d'odieux, bruyant, impétueux et trop prétentieux. Tandis que Naruto pensait que Neji était un pleurnichard condescendant qui avait un glaçon coincé dans le derrière, de taille identique à celui logé en Sasuke. D'innombrables insultes échangées, deux bagarres et une dispute échauffée et sincère sur le destin plus tard et ils s'embrassaient sous la pluie, sous un immense arbre de cerisier dans le parc. Neji était un étudiant de dernière année lorsque Naruto commença l'université et dès que leur relation naissante débuta, elle se terminait déjà. Neji avait reçu son diplôme et perdit contact avec Naruto, étant soudain submergé par ces mêmes responsabilités qu'il avait tenté de fuir.

- Comment ça se fait que ce soit la première fois que j'entends parler de lui ?

Sasuke ne sut pas très bien ce qui lui faisait le plus souffrir, l'idée que Naruto ait pu être aussi proche d'un autre homme ou le fait qu'il ne lui en ait jamais parlé.

- Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit au sujet de ce Neji !

Il était difficile de mettre de côté l'amertume dans sa voix. Naruto continua de fixer le plafond, les yeux plissés et cachés derrière une longue frange dorée. Il répondit enfin, mais toujours sans regarder Sasuke.

- Tss, c'est arrivé durant la période où tu te cherchais. J'avais juste pensé que cela ne t'intéresserait pas.

Sakura s'agita nerveusement alors que la tension montait en flèche. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke pour s'apercevoir que le jeune homme avait légèrement pâli, avant qu'un air de légère culpabilité ne s'étende sur son visage.

_Flash-back _

La puberté avait frappé Sasuke comme un camion Mack (1) lancé à pleine vitesse. Son monde si bien ordonné d'adolescent avait été insufflé d'un élan d'hormones et un désir ardent primaire. Il aurait été terrifiant qu'il ne puisse pas obtenir un 20/20 en biologie et qu'il ait pu savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Comme avec chaque chose, Sasuke évalua et traita cette nouvelle phase de son développement avec une efficacité des plus glaciale et logique. Alors, quand son premier fantasme centré sur Naruto pointa son nez, il ne fut pas déconcerté pour autant. Sasuke avait résolu la question et en vint à une conclusion satisfaisante.

Naruto était son meilleur ami, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et se connaissaient parfaitement. Grâce à l'ignorance de Naruto et de son manque de respect des espaces personnels, ainsi que leur amour en commun pour les arts martiaux, ils avaient également une relation très physique.

Evidemment, quelque part au fond de son subconscient, toutes ces informations se trouvaient un peu confuses et avaient donné naissance à un autre Naruto égal en tant que partenaire. D'où, les fantasmes fantasmes qui ne gênaient pas Sasuke, puisqu'ils lui donnèrent un niveau de satisfaction et de plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu.

Lorsque Sasuke réalisa que presque chacun de ses fantasmes comprenait Naruto d'une quelconque manière, forme et position, Sasuke fut forcé d'admettre que son subconscient avait peut-être été un peu trop loin.

Il avait fait des efforts (délibérés) pour penser à d'autre personne, des filles qu'il trouvait sexy ou, du moins, qui ne l'exaspérait pas.

Il s'était imaginé avoir des relations sexuelles avec une beauté adolescente avec des longues jambes et de longs cheveux roux. Non, pas roux, plutôt blond. Oui, elle était blonde, ses yeux vert scintillant alors qu'elle gémissait son nom. Pff, Sasuke n'était pas très friand des yeux vert, mais plutôt bleutés, les yeux bleus comme le ciel, grands avec des cheveux blonds encadrant un beau visage, les joues marquées qui n'attendaient que d'être touchées et une voix profonde qui envoyait des ondes de choc à travers tout son corps. C'était à ce moment là que Sasuke, au moment de sa délivrance, réalisait que la fille de ses fantasmes n'était en réalité pas du tout une fille.

D'accord, il était attiré par Naruto. Très bien, même très attiré. Mais ce n'était pas une si grosse affaire, puisque ce n'était qu'au niveau de son corps, il pouvait le contrôler. Il cacha l'information à Naruto, dont la propre étape hormonale le faisait poursuivre Sakura et toute autre fille volontaire comme un chien qui venait juste de découvrir sa queue. Le blond aurait simplement paniqué et aurait commencé à prendre de la distance s'il l'avait su. Pour Sasuke, leur amitié était précieuse et il ferait n'importe quoi pour la préserver. De plus, il était seulement attiré à cause des hormones et juste physiquement, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'amour.

Cette révélation avait durement frappé Sasuke, le laissant à bout de souffle et haletant, comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper à l'estomac.

C'était le dix-septième anniversaire de Naruto, il avait été ignoré et non célébré comme personne ne se souciait de savoir ou de s'en rappeler. Iruka avait été envoyé à une conférence pour enseignant dans le village voisin et Tsunade avait un congrès médical. Sasuke, étant Sasuke, ne pouvait pas en faire toute l'affaire qu'il aurait cependant voulu faire pour l'anniversaire de Naruto. Il avait, à la place, prétendu avoir complètement oublié et, lorsque Naruto le lui r appela timidement, avait exprimé de froides félicitations.

Dans la soirée, ils s'étaient assis sur le toit du manoir de Sasuke, les yeux tournés vers le ciel plongé dans la nuit avec les étoiles qui avaient commencé à apparaitre et à scintiller. Les parents de Sasuke étaient sortis pour se socialiser, comme toujours, et Sasuke avait chipé en douce du Saké, en pensant que c'était une bonne façon comme une autre de célébrer une année de plus.

Naruto, pour sa part, tentait d'éloigner sa dépression. Pourquoi était-il tellement triste, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il avait plein de bonnes choses pour lui. Il avait une collection impressionnante de figure parentale autour de lui : Iruka, Tsunade et L'Ermite… Bien sûr ce n'était pas ses parents, ils avaient chacun leur propre vie. De plus, il existait toujours cette ligne de démarcation claire qui lui rappelait qu'il ne leur appartenait pas, pas plus qu'ils lui appartenaient, mais tout de même, ils n'avaient pas à s'occuper de lui, alors il devait leur en être reconnaissant.

Il avait aussi beaucoup d'amis, qui le reconnaissaient et prenaient soin de lui, à leur manière. Ils n'attendaient probablement pas beaucoup de lui et les préjugés persistants qu'il soit un perdant et un crétin hyperactif pouvaient toujours resurgir de temps à autre, mais c'était de sa propre faute. Ils croyaient tous qu'il était fort, comme en témoignaient les mots durs et les injures qui lui vinrent à l'occasion de ses amis et encore plus de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Ils les lui disaient, seulement parce qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il s'en fiche, s'en remette et donne le meilleur de lui, souriant à pleine dent de son sourire stupide.

Il était fort, il était génial ces mots et actions mesquines n'auraient pas dû le blesser autant, mais cela l'irritait toujours, malgré tout, quand c'était le cas. Mais, le meilleur de tout, il avait un meilleur ami, quelqu'un avec qui s'assoir et regarder le ciel nocturne, pendant que l'alcool dans son sang pressait sa dépression. Bien sûr, Sasuke était loin d'être la personne la plus chaleureuse au monde et bien des fois il avait fait sentir à Naruto qu'il était simplement toléré, qu'il serait mis de côté si quelqu'un de mieux arrivait. Les insultes de Sasuke pouvaient être plus tranchantes et plus profondes que tout ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu proposer, ses actions pouvaient être impersonnelles, froides et cinglantes, mais c'était justement Sasuke, ça faisait partie du personnage.

Sasuke était assis juste à côté de lui, alors pourquoi se sentait-il si seul ? Il avait tous ces gens si merveilleux dans sa vie qui auraient pu si facilement ne pas être là. Alors pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer ? Avalant une autre petite coupelle de saké, il se tourna et offrit à Sasuke un sourire oscillant.

- Eh bien, voilà une autre année de passée, dans trois ans, boire ce truc va enfin être légal !

Sasuke fronça un peu des sourcils envers le garçon pompette bavardant à côté de lui. Le sourire de Naruto semblait forcé et fragile et ses yeux vitreux avaient des larmes contenues. Sasuke réalisa que cela devait être pénible de voir un jour si important passer inaperçu. Mais Naruto était habitué au fait que les gens ne le reconnaissent pas, lorsqu'on est orphelin, les gens ont tendance à vous oublier. Mais Naruto avait toujours été fort, il arrivait toujours à se remonter le moral Il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour se sentir bien. Peut-être que l'alcool n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, après tout.

- … et peut-être, peut-être que Sakura-chan m'offrira quelque chose de génial l'année prochaine, comme l'eau de Cologne, qu'elle t'a… qu'elle t'a offert. Tss, cela n'aurait aucune importance de toute façon. Quand tout le reste échoue, au moins je t'ai, au moins on est ensemble…

La réponse de Sasuke fut automatique et non réfléchie. Naruto le regardait avec des yeux flous mais doux, cherchant désespérément à être un peu rassuré, cependant le sens n'avait pas atteint Sasuke à temps.

- Idiot, qui voudrait de toi ?

Sasuke le regarda avec consternation et confusion alors que les yeux de Naruto scintillaient et que quelques larmes s'échappaient.

Naruto les essuya vite avant de sourire largement et de se retourner pour regarder le ciel.

- Enfoiré, tu es si froid ! Naruto voulait le taquiner, mais sa voix se noua et il se réfugia dans une autre tournée de saké.

Sasuke se sentit mal, réalisant juste à quel point Naruto était triste en ce moment… et combien il devait être triste la plupart du temps. Il voulait tendre sa main et le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire des choses réconfortantes et vivifiantes. Il voulut s'excuser d'être un bâtard et embrasser les larmes que Naruto, il le savait, essayait de cacher à tout jamais. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que…

Les pensées de Sasuke s'immobilisèrent dangereusement. La vérité de ces pensées faillit le tuer, tout de suite et ici. Naruto disait quelque chose d'autre, mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas, un grand bruit de bourdonnement remplissant sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'était pas, mais il pouvait et il l'était.

Sasuke Uchiha était amoureux.

Sasuke ne géra pas très bien cette concrétisation. Extérieurement rien n'avait changé et personne n'aurait pu deviner la bataille qui faisait rage en lui au court des semaines suivantes. Regardant la farce qu'était le mariage de ses parents, il s'était promis il y a longtemps qu'il ne se laisserait jamais prendre au piège par cette émotion insidieuse. Sa mère aimait son père, et cela faisait d'elle une sorte d'esclave, attaché à quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas.

Il voyait tous les jours la stupidité et la futilité de l'amour et en fut complètement vacciné, enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Même ses parents l'avaient mis en garde contre l'amour, l'encourageant à rechercher la perfection et la compatibilité d'un partenaire plutôt que l'attraction et la romance.

Lorsqu'il dut choisir son université, Sasuke avait postulé aux mêmes universités que Naruto, juste comme façade. Lorsque son acceptation à l'une des universités les plus prestigieuses d'Angleterre arriva, il avait fait ses valises, chargé ses parents de ne rien dire à ses amis sur l'endroit où il se trouvait et était parti sans un mot d'au revoir à personne, y compris Naruto.

Son père applaudit sa décision, trouvant que les amis de Sasuke étaient inférieurs à lui et retardait sa progression.

Le seul lien que Sasuke se permit de garder avec son passé fut via des e-mails, refusant de rentrer à la maison même pour les vacances. Il lisait les messages, mais ne leur répondait jamais. Naruto finit par remplir totalement sa boîte de messagerie. Ces e-mails allant de la fureur, aux résumés plaidant sa confusion compréhensible face aux actes de son ami. Chaque message causa une douleur déchirante dans la poitrine de Sasuke, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier décide de couper définitivement ce lien en ajoutant Naruto dans sa liste de courrier indésirable.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait vu Naruto nulle part ailleurs que dans ses rêves ou ses fantasmes. Alors quand Sasuke repéra les cheveux blonds et brillants avec une veste orange, faisant tâche sur les pelouses verdoyantes de son école, ses genoux avaient presque cédés sous lui .Juste là, se tenait Naruto dans toute sa gloire, attrapant au hasard une personne pour lui poser une question.

Comme s'il l'avait senti, Naruto s'arrêta dans son geste et se retourna. Les obsidiennes fixées sur les saphirs, le monde de Sasuke bascula dangereusement. Naruto se dirigea vers lui, sans aucune hésitation, ni aucune colère, le pardon déjà accordé le jour même où Sasuke était parti. Il fallut un certain temps avant que Sasuke ne se rende compte que Naruto avait une ombre humaine : d'entre tous, c'était Lee qui était avec lui. Sasuke n'essaya même pas de comprendre, il se battait avec l'envie de tourner les talons et de courir. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il pensait qu'il allait éclater, son monde tout entier ne devenant qu'un simple tourbillon de bleu et d'orange.

« Bon dieu, rien n'avait changé. Deux putains d'années d'auto-isolement et il était prêt à se mettre à ses pieds et lui vouer un culte. »

Dans un autre battement de cils, Naruto serait sur lui, l'étreignant tout en jurant, le faisant glisser dans cet enfer paradisiaque où il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais se retrouver piégé. Alors, avant que Naruto ne puisse lui sauter dessus, Sasuke fit un léger pas sur le côté, projetant presque Naruto vers l'avant et tomber sur la face à cause de son élan. Heureusement, Lee était juste derrière et d'une main habille, attrapa et retint Naruto en arrière par le col, le gardant debout.

Naruto cligna des yeux face à l'espace vide devant lui, avant de vite comprendre que Sasuke s'était déplacé vers sa droite. Sans se décourager, il se tourna à nouveau vers Sasuke tout joyeux et souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Sasuke, enfoiré, tu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Naruto s'arrêta net et cligna des yeux face à l'hostilité à peine voilée dans la voix de Sasuke. Le ton contredisait le regard glacé jugeant des yeux obsidiens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, je suis ici pour te voir, enfoiré. J'ai finalement réussi à obliger ta mère à me dire où tu étais. Elle m'a dit que tu voulais te trouver, en cherchant ta propre vérité ou un truc comme ça. Je voulais…

- Peu importe, je ne suis pas particulièrement intéressé. Rentre chez toi.

Lee s'agita alors que Naruto regardait bouche-bée le garçon pâle en face d'eux. Il savait que cette réunion que Naruto était déterminé à avoir, ne se déroulerait pas avec douceur. Il était cependant consterné par le comportement de Sasuke. Il avait pensé que, peut-être, il avait eu suffisamment de temps pour…

- Je ne rentrerai pas encore chez moi ! Je suis venu du Japon juste pour te voir, espèce de con !

Les bras de Naruto battaient de manière extravagante et les gens autour d'eux commencèrent à s'intéresser à l'échange rapide des paroles japonaises et des mouvements animés du jeune homme vêtu d'orange.

- C'est vraiment dommage pour toi, hein ? Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici. Est-ce que ça t'est venu à l'esprit qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas dit où j'allais ?

Naruto arrêta de s'agiter et le regarda.

- Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, Sasuke. C'est pourquoi je voulais tellement te voir. Quoi que ce soit, je peux t'aider à le régler. Tu es mon meilleur ami et…

- Écoute, je n'ai pas besoin ou même envie de toi et de ta fichue amitié. T'as pas encore compris ?! Dégage maintenant !

La colère explosa en Naruto et ses mains se levèrent pour saisir le revers de Sasuke.

- Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

La colère, nourrit par la crainte de ce qu'il pourrait avouer et l'exaspération, brulait tout aussi passionnément en Sasuke.

- J't'emmerde, pour la dernière fois, je ne veux plus te voir ici ! Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens dans des endroits où on ne te veut pas ? Et tu demandes pourquoi tout le monde va à de tel extrême juste pour s'échapper de toi !

Cela avait été une mauvaise chose à dire, la pire chose… mais aussi la plus efficace. Sasuke aurait donné son œil droit pour revenir dessus, mais c'était trop tard et le mal était grand. Sasuke se força à rester silencieux alors que les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillaient aussi grands que des soucoupes. Le blond le lâcha comme s'il était en feu et recula, regardant sans le voir près de lui.

Sasuke lissa l'avant de sa veste, sans une grande hâte, d'un mouvement nonchalant qui ne disait rien sur son esprit brûlant et son cœur brisé. Il perdait son meilleur ami simplement parce qu'il était trop bête et trop faible pour s'empêcher de tomber amoureux de lui.

Lee parla alors pour la première fois, très agité par ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux.

- Naruto-kun…

Il fut stoppé lorsque le blond se tourna vers lui, un sourire encore plus lumineux, contrastant terriblement avec ses yeux peinés.

- Lee, nous devrions aller faire un peu de tourisme ! Iruka m'a donné une liste des endroits où nous pouvons aller. De plus, nous devons encore faire des emplettes pour Sakura-chan et la vieille ainsi que tous les autres ! Nous devrions y aller maintenant !

Lee resta silencieux durant un instant, avant de hocher la tête.

- Bien sûr, Naruto-kun. Mais, d'abord, j'ai mes propres salutations à faire à Sasuke-kun. Je te rejoins au plus vite.

Naruto hésita, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait laisser Lee seul avec Sasuke, mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus rester là une seconde de plus. Il hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Sasuke. Il chancela encore plus, sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma alors que sa gorge se serra.

- Je suppose… À plus alors… ou peut-être pas.

Naruto se tourna brusquement et commença à s'éloigner. Il réussit à faire quelques dizaines de mètres avant de finalement se mettre à courir.

Instinctivement, Sasuke s'apprêta à le poursuivre avant qu'une main, appuyée contre sa poitrine, ne l'arrête.

- Non, aussi instable et confus que tu sois, tu ne pourrais que finir par le blesser davantage.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils tout en balayant la main de Lee mais ne fit aucun mouvement de plus pour le dépasser. Il resta muet alors que Lee continua de parler.

- Sasuke-kun, les choses ne sont pas aussi compliquées que tu veux bien le penser. Toutes ces difficultés, tout ce drame… ça vient seulement de toi.

- Je ne sais pas si tu sais à qui tu parles…

- C'est impoli d'interrompre les gens, Sasuke-kun. J'essaye de t'expliquer que ton amour n'est pas une faiblesse ou une imperfection à réparer ou à s'en débarrasser. Être capable de sentir et de donner de l'amour c'est l'une des plus belles expériences qu'une personne peut avoir. C'est une bénédiction qui devrait être ressentie et explorée avec toute la force et l'énergie dont on est capable. Il ne faut jamais le regretter… même s'il n'est pas partagé.

Une image de Sakura flottait devant Lee pendant qu'il parlait mais il se força à retourner son attention sur Sasuke.

- … J'espère que tu auras ce déclic que tu recherches, Sasuke. Et j'espère que quand tu auras trouvé ce que tu cherches, même à ce moment-là, il ne sera pas trop tard. Le temps et l'amour sont des choses qui n'attendent personne.

Et après ça, Lee se tourna et s'en alla trouver son ami pour le réconforter.

Plus tard, Sasuke retourna dans sa chambre et il la démolit, avant de craquer et de pleurer pour la première fois depuis qu'il était petit. Malgré tout, il fallut trois autres mois avant que son déclic ne le frappe et après encore un autre mois avant qu'il ne réserve un vol pour rentrer chez lui.

Il fut une épave nerveuse sur le vol du retour, se demandant si sa relation avec Naruto avait disparu à jamais, se demandant comment il allait faire pour amener le garçon à juste lui adresser la parole. Après avoir passé la douane, il se dirigea vers la zone d'attente, à la recherche de la limousine que son père lui aurait envoyée.

Cependant il n'y avait aucun chauffeur de limousine. Au lieu de quoi, il y avait une entité apparemment construite de rien d'autre que de longues jambes et cheveux blonds, affalée sur les chaises prévues pour l'attente des arrivants. Sa tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés, ronflant doucement, il dormait d'un sommeil d'innocent.

Sasuke était statufié, figé sur place, toute pensée, énergie et espoir de mouvement l'abandonnèrent.

Des filles, riant au mignon blond qui dormait, le réveilla. Naruto regarda autour de lui avec méfiance tout en se frottant le visage avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur un Sasuke immobile et bouche bée. Il s'arrêta un instant dans son geste, avant de se lever et aller vers lui. Venant s'arrêter devant le jeune homme brun stupéfié, Naruto plissa les yeux et plaqua ses mains derrière sa tête, évaluant apparemment Sasuke. Sasuke, lui, n'osa rien dire, il n'aurait même pas pu, s'il l'avait voulu, en aucun cas.

- Alors… qu'as-tu appris ?

La question étrangement sincère, ramena la parole à Sasuke.

- J'ai appris… qu'il n'y a tout simplement pas d'échappatoire pour ça.

Et même s'il y avait eu un moyen, Sasuke ne voulait vraiment pas y échapper… pas une nouvelle fois. Naruto souffla avant de tendre la main et de prendre l'un des sacs de Sasuke. Il ne demanda pas ce que _ça_ voulait dire et, durant un instant, Sasuke crut que le blond savait exactement ce dont il parlait.

- Tss, idiot… J'aurais pu te le dire ça.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant pour loisir à Sasuke de persuader et de réussir à mettre son corps en mouvement. Sasuke leva les yeux pour voir Sakura, debout un peu plus loin, pleurant silencieusement comme une idiote. Lee se tenait à côté d'elle, avec des tasses à café en équilibre, souriant en apparence pour rien. Naruto leur hurla.

- Hé, Gros sourcils, Sakura-chan ! Le vol du bâtard est enfin arrivé ! Venez, on rentre à la maison !

_Fin du Flash-back_

Cela faisait des semaines maintenant que Sasuke avait le cafard, et ça cassait les couilles à Naruto. De temps en temps, Sasuke s'enfonçait dans ce rôle de l'angoissé, grand, blême et broyant du noir, qui agaçait Naruto et faisait s'évanouir les fans girls. Sasuke était de cette humeur depuis qu'il avait appris pour Neji pas que Naruto ait fait le lien. Quand il arrivait dans cette phase, c'était toujours au blond de l'en faire sortir. Que ce soit par la contrainte sur le ton de la plaisanterie ou en le tirant de cet état par les coups.

Naruto ne comprendrait jamais que le fait de se rouler par terre avec lui égayait Sasuke. Mais c'était la méthode la plus simple et la plus efficace, et Naruto n'hésitait pas à l'utiliser.

Cette phase là était la pire que Naruto n'avait jamais vu et ça le gênait au plus haut point. Sasuke avait fait un art de l'ignorer puis de prétendre qu'il ne l'ignorait pas. Chacune des réponses de Sasuke n'étaient que des grognements monosyllabiques et ronchonnés et le bâtard ne daignait même pas le regarder. C'était particulièrement exaspérant pour Naruto parce qu'il ne voyait aucune raison pour ces spectaculaires sautes d'humeurs.

La vie de Sasuke, à son avis, était sacrément proche de la perfection.

- Hé, enfoiré ! Hé, Sasuke !

Naruto était assis sur le canapé de Sasuke, regardant ce dernier l'ignorer. Pour l'instant, il ne répondait même pas, apparemment satisfait de faire semblant que le blond n'était même pas là.

À bout, Naruto attrapa la première chose qui lui passait sous la main et la lança avec une précision parfaite au bâtard morose. Ce fut grâce à ses réflexes vifs que Sasuke évita de se faire assommé par la lourde télécommande universelle. Mais cela ne servit seulement qu'à énerver Naruto encore plus. Non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à décapiter Sasuke, mais parce qu'il était évident qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et que Sasuke l'ignorait délibérément.

- C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! Lui cria Sasuke, en jetant derrière lui la télécommande.

- C'est quoi mon putain de problème ?! C'est quoi _ton_ putain de problème ?! Tu te ballades avec ta mauvaise humeur depuis ces dernières semaines et ça interfère avec la réception télé !

Sasuke s'était levé, piétinant en direction de la cuisine. Le ton furieux de Naruto le fit pivoter en arrière pour lui faire face.

- Certaines personnes ont des problèmes. Certaines personnes réfléchissent à des choses qui n'impliquent pas de ramen, de bimbos en veste de cuir et de rouler des pelles à des seniors de l'université !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, mais il est évident que ce que tu as pris est complètement illégal !

- Ferme-là, abruti blond stéréotypé !

- Comment tu m'as appelé, espèce de connard emo ?!

- Je t'ai traité d'abruti, crétin ! Tu veux que je te le définisse ?

- Enfoiré !

- Usuratonkashi !

Aussi répétitif que cette dispute semblait, il y avait quelque chose d'unique. Ça devait l'être, car à la dernière insulte sur-utilisée de Sasuke, Naruto constata qu'au lieu des vociférations, comme dans ses habitudes, il se déplaçait.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà un blond flou lui rentrait dedans, d'un tacle parfait de football américain. Tout son souffle le quitta, alors qu'il heurtait le sol avec un grognement douloureux. Récupérant ses esprits, il visa d'un coup dur les côtes de Naruto. Il fut récompensé par un sifflement peiné pour ses efforts. Se déplaçant rapidement, Naruto le chevaucha et le tira rudement par son col. Le coup de poing qui allait s'écraser dans la face de Sasuke s'arrêta net juste devant son nez, tandis que Naruto eut du mal à retrouver son calme.

- C'est quoi ton putain de problème, hein ?! Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Naruto haletait fortement, le poing encore hésitant suspendu devant le nez de Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux de _moi_ ? Demanda Sasuke s'affalant, fatigué et épuisé.

- Je veux que tu me dises la vérité…

- Tu veux la vérité ? Tu veux la vérité, tu ne peux pas gérer la… argh ! Cria-t-il avec frustration, alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était sur le point de commencer à citer des répliques clichées de films. C'était à quoi il était réduit. La situation n'amusa pas non plus Naruto.

- Sasuke…

- Tu veux savoir ce qui cloche chez moi ? Très bien ! Tout d'abord, ton poing est sur mon visage… Sasuke ponctua son argument en écartant le poing de Naruto d'un coup. Il avait été là tout du long, comme si Naruto contemplait toujours l'idée de casser le nez de son ami.

- … Ensuite, mes cheveux défient les lois de la gravité ils ne veulent pas être coiffés autrement que comme ça, et s'en moquent tout le temps !

Bah… c'était une coiffure stupide en queue de canard.

- … J'ai un frère qui porte du vernis à ongles, un connard pour père et des femmes folles qui n'arrêtent pas de me harceler ! Mon meilleur ami…

Sasuke s'échauffait avec sa tirade. Les années remplies de montagnes russe de l'amour, d'espoir, de désir, de frustration et de chagrin déchirant avec cet idiot blond parfait, marchant tout le temps à ses côtés merveilleusement inconscient, avaient fait leur chemin en lui, comme de la levure fraîche dans de la pâte.

- … Mon meilleur ami est le saint patron des totalement insensibles, inconsciemment sadiques, crétins blonds.

Sasuke soupira, se sentant fatigué et vidé, cela semblait inhumain. Il était même trop fatigué pour hésiter alors qu'il terminait son discours.

- Et cela signifie que moi, Sasuke Uchiha, je suis amoureux d'un saint.

Le visage de Naruto exprimait divers sentiments, allant de l'amusement à l'exaspération, à l'écoute des paroles de Sasuke. Mais la dernière déclaration de son ami lui fit avoir une réaction à retardement. Il était confus… c'était comme si Sasuke venait de dire quelque chose d'incroyable. Peut-être avait-il manqué une partie de la tirade.

- Quoi ? Qui … Qu'est-ce que tu… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Sasuke roula des yeux et soupira face à son sort malheureux dans la vie.

- Je suis en train de dire que je t'aime, espèce d'idiot.

Sasuke plongea son regard dans les yeux les plus bleus, les plus brillants qu'il n'avait jamais connu et s'adoucit. Mais juste pour qu'il n'y ait aucune erreur…

- Naruto Uzumaki, je t'aime.

* * *

(1) Fabriquant de camion.

Oh le suspens!  
A dans deux semaines pour la réaction de notre blond favori^^


	8. Chapitre 7

**Merci **à LadySade, fabulous me, Papy-1412, Nanoo-chan, bmw, jashinistefangirls, Passerine, richon, Sam, Miss-plume-blanche, laanais, leeloo035, caprice75, lilicat, BakaNyu, Groumde et sazume pour leurs reviews! Pffiou, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, c'est super! A partir de maintenant, nous allons faire de notre mieux pour répondre par MP à vos reviews (pour ceux qui sont enregistrés) alors lâchez-vous!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Traducteur** : Thalira

* * *

**The response**

* * *

- Et cela signifie que moi, Sasuke Uchiha, je suis amoureux d'un saint.

Le visage de Naruto exprimait divers sentiments, allant de l'amusement à l'exaspération, à l'écoute des paroles de Sasuke. Mais, la dernière déclaration de son ami lui fit avoir une réaction à retardement. Il était confus… C'était comme si Sasuke venait de dire quelque chose d'incroyable. Peut-être avait-il manqué une partie de la tirade.

- Quoi ? Qui … Qu'est ce que tu … Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Sasuke roula des yeux et soupira face à son sort malheureux dans la vie.

- Je suis en train de te dire que je t'aime, espèce d'idiot.

Sasuke plongea son regard dans les yeux les plus bleus, les plus brillants qu'il avait jamais connu et s'adoucit. Mais juste pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur.

- Naruto Uzumaki, je t'aime.

Naruto regardait Sasuke comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête. Il y eu un autre moment de silence avant que Naruto ne renifle et ne se lève. L'homme tendit une main à Sasuke et le releva.

- Crétin, tu dis des conneries plus grosses que toi pour éviter une raclée.

Naruto cligna des yeux et mit ses bras derrière la tête, regardant Sasuke avec un mélange d'amusement et d'exaspération.

- Un de ces jours, tu vas dire quelque chose qui te mettra vraiment dans la merde.

Sasuke vit cette déclaration pour ce que c'était : il lui offrait une sortie de secours. Il lui offrait une chance de s'échapper avant que les choses ne changent à jamais. Eh bien, Naruto pouvait la prendre et se la mettre profondément.

- Naruto.

Le ton sérieux de la voix de Sasuke faisait paniquer Naruto. Il répondit rapidement avant que Sasuke n'ait une chance de continuer.

- Je veux dire, tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? Tu rigoles ! Tu n'étais pas sérieux …

- Comme si j'étais quelqu'un qui plaisanterait sur un sujet pareil.

Sasuke parla doucement, observant le blond s'agiter et postillonner avant lui.

- Je sais que je suis ton meilleur ami, mais tu ne m'aimes pas ! Pas de cette façon en tout cas. Je veux dire, euh, tu m'APPRECIES à peine !

- Ah ouais ? Demanda Sasuke en levant un sourcil.

- Eh ben, ouais ! Je veux dire tu …

Le reste de la déclaration de Naruto fut interrompu par des lèvres recouvrant les siennes, le faisant taire efficacement. Sasuke tenait délicatement la tête de Naruto, frottant ses lèvres encore et encore sur celles de ce dernier. Une minute s'écoula environ, et alors que Naruto ne l'avait pas repoussé, il ne lui avait pas non plus accordé plus d'accès. Sasuke ricana contre les lèvres retroussées de son ami.

- Tes fans ont menti, Naruto. Tu ne sais même pas embrassé !

La lividité de Naruto en réponse à sa grandeur mise au défi fut un reflexe. Avant même d'y avoir réfléchit, il ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser Sasuke l'avoir. Cela ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Au moment où ses lèvres s'écartèrent, Sasuke en pris l'avantage, faisant plonger sa langue à l'intérieur, prenant ce qui avait été offert par inadvertance. Le dos de Naruto devint droit comme un piquet quand la langue de Sasuke toucha la sienne. Mais Sasuke ne se laissa pas démonter. Il continua à frotter sa langue contre celle de Naruto, espérant par tous les dieux que l'autre ne la lui morde pas. Ça aurait été une putain d'ironie de mourir ainsi.

Sasuke sentit les bras de Naruto préalablement immobiles bouger et se prépara lui même à être écarté brutalement. Au lieu de quoi, il les sentit s'appuyer dans son dos, l'attirant un peu plus près. Son cœur commençait à battre plus fort alors que l'un d'entre eux se déplaça lentement, s'arrêtant pour se poser dans le creux de sa nuque. Le baiser s'approfondit alors que la participation de Naruto devenait moins timide et plus dominante.

Sasuke se sentit être bougé lentement, jusqu'à ce que son dos ne touche le mur le plus proche. La voracité du baiser augmenta, une faim latente ayant été réveillée et explorée. Naruto s'agrippa aux cheveux de Sasuke afin de garder sa tête immobile alors qu'il alternait entre aspirer la langue de l'autre et mordiller ses lèvres. Sasuke haletait et déplaça ses mains pour attraper le devant de la chemise de Naruto, alors que la dimension de son monde disparaissait. Il ne pouvait pas sentir le sol, il n'avait aucune idée d'où était le plafond, ni les murs. S'il lâchait Naruto, il ne savait pas s'il finirait par couler ou par voler. Sa dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut fut de se dire à quel point il était drôle que la personne dont il dépendait pour l'équilibre soit la même qui le détruisait.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas se souvenir des fantasmes qu'il avait eus jusqu'à présent mais il savait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de ça. Naruto appuya son corps inconcevablement plus près du sien, et de la lave en fusion fit éruption, courant dans ses veines. Ils étaient tous deux pantelants de tout cet effort alors que Naruto resserrait sa prise sur les cheveux de Sasuke, plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de Sasuke à plusieurs reprises dans la promesse d'un acte plus intime et épanouissant.

La brûlure dans le corps de Sasuke atteignit un pic fiévreux et le feux s'accumula dans ses entrailles et monta dans sa poitrine. La brûlure s'étendit et ses poumons semblaient être sur le point d'éclater. Sasuke comprit que c'était probablement le besoin vital en oxygène qui lui donnait cette dernière sensation. Il ne s'arrêterait pas pour de l'oxygène ni pour quelque chose qui y ressemblerait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'air … L'air c'était pour les tapettes, décida-t-il. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était ça : la sensation de Naruto durcissant et vibrant contre lui. Naruto gémit et poussa contre lui et la tête de Sasuke était à la limite de l'implosion. Il ne s'arrêterait pas, même s'il devait s'évanouir. Maudit soit l'oxygène.

Heureusement pour Sasuke et son problème de privation d'air, Naruto arrêta le baiser afin de lécher le coin derrière son oreille. Sasuke gémit et frissonna, la sueur coulant partout sur son corps. A chaque fois qu'il essayait d'avaler de l'air, les dents de Naruto effleuraient un point sensible et il terminait en haletant encore plus. Tout son être était en alerte et chaque nerf picotaient. Chaque sens était assailli sans aucune pitié, sa vision était emplie de cheveux d'un blond brillant et soyeux au toucher. Il y avait cette odeur d'agrumes et de sueur qui l'excitaient un petit peu plus. Il pouvait entendre la respiration difficile de Naruto alors que l'homme mordait et suçait son cou et son oreille. Mais ce qu'il voulait, maintenant plus que jamais, était de gouter Naruto encore. Il voulait faire descendre sa langue, tout en léchant la gorge de l'homme, la faire parcourir son torse pour enfin remplir sa bouche pendant que Naruto gémissait et se tordait sous lui.

Il voulait marquer Naruto de la même façon dont l'homme le marquait en ce moment. Suçant et meurtrissant, mordant et léchant, le gâchant efficacement pour qui ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il y eut le son d'une plainte grave, haletante et soupirante, et il fallut à Sasuke un autre moment pour réaliser que c'était lui qui en faisait la plupart – Naruto avait l'intention de briser l'esprit de Sasuke. Le blond bougea légèrement et plaça une main sur l'érection vêtue de Sasuke. Il appuya et frotta, variant la vitesse et la quantité de pression. Sasuke cria et poussa dans la paume de Naruto, essayant de prononcer son nom, mais ne parvenant qu'à quelques syllabes décortiquées.

Sasuke sentit le souffle chaud de Naruto retentir sur ses lèvres et le long de son cou. Il se trouva lui-même s'accrochant désespérément à la chemise de Naruto, glissant sous le tissu pour faire courir ses mains sur les abdominaux tendus, pour sentir les petits tétons durcis.

Naruto gémissait et apportait plus de pression et de vitesse durant ce massage érotique. Sasuke pouvait sentir la tension dans son corps s'étirer jusqu'à presque atteindre son point de rupture.

- Na … Naruto …

Tout autre mot fut coupé par la bouche de Naruto descendant sur la sienne pour un baiser dévorant, fiévreux. Naruto fit trainer ses mains sur les cuisses de Sasuke et d'un coup releva un peu l'autre homme, lui permettant de refermer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils grognèrent tous les deux alors que Naruto s'appuyait fort contre Sasuke et le blond commença à pousser. Les mouvements saccadés tirèrent un cri de Sasuke qui commença à bouger en réponse à ce nouveau stimulus.

Ce fut bien trop pour Sasuke et pourtant ce n'était pas assez. Ça ne serait pas assez tant qu'ils ne seraient pas nus et glissant l'un contre l'autre avec rien d'autre que la chaleur et la sueur entre eux, et que tout cet ensemble soit consommé. Mais il n'y avait pas le temps, parce que Naruto poussait et gémissait son nom et il se devait d'exploser tout simplement. Des frissons déchirèrent le corps de Sasuke alors qu'il hurlait le nom de Naruto. Le corps de Naruto s'écrasa sur le sien pendant qu'il jouissait. Ils restèrent pendant un moment, haletant fortement, Sasuke glissant doucement du corps de Naruto, pour se reposer sur ses jambes flageolantes … gracieusement soutenu par le mur. Lentement, la raison revint.

- Naruto …

Naruto se raidit au son de son nom. « Par tous les dieux, qu'avait-il fait ! » Naruto recula maladroitement et le cœur de Sasuke s'effondra face à l'expression de Naruto. Son ami avait l'air parfaitement paniqué, comme une bête pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

- Naruto, je …

- Je dois y aller … Je veux dire … Je …

Naruto termina son bafouillage simplement en se tournant et en partant … commençant presque un cent mètres.

Sasuke, pour sa part, s'abandonna à sa faiblesse et s'écroula au sol.

* * *

Naruto ne répondait à aucun de ses appels téléphoniques, et Sasuke se battait contre le besoin d'aller chez le blond et de faire une scène devant sa porte. Faire ça serait simplement contre-productif. Il s'était passé quatre heures depuis la confession de Sasuke et leur petit rendez-vous et le crétin se cachait de lui.

Sasuke, devenant nerveux et désespéré, décrocha le combiné pour téléphoner une nouvelle fois.

Sakura démontrait ses talents de funambule en traversant l'étendu du dos de Lee. Il gémit et soupira comme elle piétinait, rigolant un peu alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas glisser. C'était le massage le plus efficace pour Lee, dès qu'il rentrait à la maison fatigué et endolorit du Mighty Rock. Elle le regarda piquer du nez.

- Hé, quel genre de client es-tu ? Après un massage comme celui là, tu es sensé demander une fin heureuse !

Elle appuya son argument en collant un orteil entre les omoplates de Lee. Il tremblota un peu, murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « J'en prendrai deux s'il vous plait … » et s'endormit.

- Pfff, méchant !

Sakura tira la langue dans le dos de Lee et descendit doucement de son dos. Son téléphone sonna au moment où son pied toucha le sol et elle se précipita pour décrocher avant qu'il ne réveille son mari.

- Allô ?

Usant d'une vitesse qui défiait toutes les lois du code de la route et de la physique … Sakura se tenait dans le salon de Sasuke avant qu'il ne raccroche le téléphone correctement.

- TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

Sakura regardait Sasuke abasourdit comme s'il avait commis un meurtre.

- Pourquoi hurles-tu après **MOI** ? C'est **LUI** qui s'est enfuit d'ici ! **TU** étais celle qui disait « Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, dis-lui ce que tu ressens », alors je l'ai fait ! Là encore, je te demande pourquoi hurles-tu après **moi **?

- Oui, Sasuke-kun, « Dis-lui ce que tu ressens ». Pas métaphoriquement le frapper à coups de massue puis d'essayer de le ramener dans ta cave par ses cheveux !

- QUOI ? Je l'ai embrassé ! C'est tout ! Et, fais-moi confiance, il ne hurlait pas au viol ! Je n'étais pas celui qui l'enfonçait dans un mur et ce n'est pas lui qui porte un suçon de la taille de notre ancien terrain d'entrainement !

Sasuke enfonça les mains dans ses poches et rejeta la tête en arrière, fulminant bruyamment.

Sakura rougit à l'image graphique, pendant que son for intérieur avait un moment classique de fan de yaoi (saignements de nez, les pouces levés, « OK » !). La Sakura extérieure adoucit son ton de voix. Sasuke avait fait quelque chose de merveilleux et difficile. Il s'était ouvert et avait confessé ses sentiments à Naruto. Si elle en faisait toute une affaire de façon négative, il pourrait encore se renfermer sur lui-même. Foutu déviants sociaux …

- C'est bon, tu as raison, Sasuke-kun. Naruto est juste un peu dépassé pour l'instant. Je vais aller lui parler. Toi, détends-toi, ça va s'arranger. Tu verras !

Naruto regarda suspicieusement sa porte d'entrée pendant que la sonnette résonnait continuellement. Il se mit en mouvement quand il entendit une voix familière à travers la porte.

- Naruto, je sais que tu es là ! C'est Sakura et je suis seule.

Naruto ouvrit la porte lentement et jeta un coup d'œil précautionneusement. Sakura souriait et leva deux paquets dont l'un d'entre eux avait l'air extrêmement lourd.

- J'ai de la glace au chocolat et de quoi picoler. Vraiment beaucoup, tu me laisses entrer ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Naruto et Sakura soient joyeux. Les endorphines relâchées par le chocolat combattant efficacement les effets dépressifs de l'alcool. Une meilleure façon de dire qu'ils étaient sympathiquement complètement bourrés. Après une autre bière, Sakura se sentit assez à l'aise pour entamer le dialogue, par envie d'un monde meilleur.

- Tu sais, tu devrais, euh, tu devrais vraiment parler à Sas'ke … ce … ça pourrait, ça pourrait carrément être, euh, le début d'une mAa-gniIi-fii-que amitié ! Penses à des bééébééés … mignons, mignons !

Naruto leva un sourcil amusé, « bébés » ? Soit Sakura était complètement ivre ou elle avait manqué des cours de biologie plus que vital. D'un autre côté, il était content que ce soit Sakura qui l'accompagne à la boisson plutôt que Lee. L'homme aurait détruit la moitié du Japon en ce moment.

- Abruti d'abruti … me dire qu'il m'aime … quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

- Tu veux connaître le moment où Sas'ke est tombé amureux de toua ? Je vais te le dire ! Imagine : maternelle il y a vingt et un an !

- Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu allais arrêter de regarder « The Golden Girls » …

- Feeerme là ! Comme je disais ...

* * *

Cela faisait partie du peu de choses dont Mikoto Uchiha était prête à faire opposition sur l'avis de son mari. Elle croyait que Sasuke ne pourrait que bénéficier d'une socialisation avec des enfants normaux de son âge, au lieu de rester à la maison ou d'aller dans une école préparatoire snob comme celle dans laquelle avait été inscrite Itachi. En plus, ce n'était que la maternelle et il avait cinq ans. Ça n'était pas comme si Sasuke allait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui allait lui dicter le reste de sa vie ! Au moins, pas dès le premier jour.

Mikoto avait plongé ses crocs dedans et Fugaku avait capitulé sans aucune grâce. En retour, il lui fit promettre que si Sasuke rentrait à la maison malheureux pendant les premiers jours, alors il irait en école préparatoire. Voyant que Sasuke était un vrai Uchiha, et qu'il était né avec plus de misère que la normale en héritage, ce pari avait semblé être dans la poche pour Fugaku. Cependant, la mère de Sasuke n'avait pas eu de problème pour être d'accord.

A cause du débat en cours, Sasuke finit par aller à l'école avec une semaine de retard. Il s'accrocha à la chemise de sa mère quand elle essaya de partir. Mikoto resta, poussant Sasuke pendant que le professeur l'encourageait à partir, lui assurant que c'était pour le mieux et un ajustement nécessaire. Elle partit à reculons et Sasuke fut livré à lui-même.

Il s'assit dans un coin, ignorant avec ténacité les petites filles qui lui faisaient les yeux doux, et espérait rentrer à la maison. Il ne voyait pas comment sa vie pouvait être pire. Sasuke était un enfant de cinq ans très angoissé, en avance sur ceux de son âge. Sa descente rapide dans tout ce qui est émo fut accélérée par l'arrivée de Raijin, un des deux frères stupides légendaires. Fujin était actuellement en centre de détention pour mineur.

Raijin avait huit ans, ayant redoublé par deux fois la maternelle. Il dominait les autres élèves et il était aussi méchant que ce qu'il était stupide, enfin … en difficulté scolaire. Repérant un nouvel enfant aussi misérable que possible, Raijin entra en mode tyran à l'instant où l'instituteur fut hors de vue.

- Hé, crevette … Où est ton déjeuner ?

Raijin accentua chaque mot en frappant Sasuke douloureusement sur le front. Sasuke resta silencieux et le fixa avec rage pendant que des larmes de colère montaient.

Raijin continua à embêter et à tyranniser Sasuke pendant qu'une fille ou deux, restant aussi loin que possible, allaient rapporter ses actions. Personne, cependant, n'osait chercher des noises à Raijin.

- C'est quoi ton problème, imbécile … ta môman te manque ?

Raijin riait en continuant de frotter son poing contre la tête de Sasuke, tirant à l'occasion sur les mèches du jeune garçon.

Naruto peignait avec ses doigts quand le petit vacarme capta son attention. Il regarda un moment avant de se lever et de marcher jusqu'à Raijin. Il observa la situation un moment de plus avant de lancer sa jambe en arrière et de relâcher un puissant (pour un enfant de cinq ans) coup, juste dans les bijoux de famille de Raijin (ou ses raisins… peu importe).

Le garçon attrapa son entrejambe et glissa sans un bruit sur le sol, souffrant trop pour pouvoir même pleurer. Naruto le piétina et s'arrêta devant un Sasuke qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

- Sas'ke, pas vrai ? Salut ! Je suis NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Le petit garçon blond secoua un poing coloré en l'air et utilisa l'autre pour frapper contre son torse, essayant vainement de mettre en bouteille la grandeur qu'il était.

Sasuke le regarda, admiratif. L'être devant lui avait les cheveux du jaune le plus brillant et les yeux les plus bleus qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il voulait tendre la main pour les toucher, juste pour voir s'ils étaient réels. Avant qu'il ne le puisse, Naruto ouvrit son poing pour exposer des traces multicolore sur ses doigts et ses paumes.

- Dis, tu veux peindre avec les doigts ?

* * *

- Et c'est à ce moment là que Sasuke est tombé amoureux de toi !

Sakura avait l'air beaucoup moins ivre que lors du début de ce conte.

- Au « Tu veux peindre avec les doigts » ou à la castration de Raijin ?

- Juste après la castration …

- Ah …

- Naruto, pourquoi te bats-tu si fort contre ça ? Pourquoi ne donnes-tu pas une chance à Sasuke ? Ça pourrait …

- Ce que Sasuke et moi avons maintenant suffit ! Tout allait bien ! Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de changer les choses ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas assez ? Tout ce que ça ferait serait de compliquer les choses, et nous ferions tous les deux tout foirer, et nous ne serions jamais capable de revenir en arrière, et …

Sakura fut frappée par une révélation comme un jet d'eau froide en pleine face.

- Ce n'est pas à propos de la confession n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas non plus parce que tu as eu peur quand Sasuke t'a embrassé ? Oh mon Dieu … Tu savais ! Tu savais ce qu'il ressentait avant ça, pas vrai ?

Naruto s'arrêta et la regarda, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure tout en essayant de penser à une réponse appropriée. Il prit une gorgée de bière et murmura.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises …

- Ne me mens pas ! Depuis quand tu le sais ?

Naruto soupira et la regarda mollement, puis haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ai découvert le jour à l'aéroport … quand le bâtard est revenu. C'était juste là, tamponné partout sur son foutu visage, et puis tout d'un coup tout est devenu clair. Tout ce que nous avions traversé … lui s'enfuyant. Tout correspondait. Je pensais que si je laissais les choses comme elles l'étaient, prétendant que je ne savais pas, il arrêterait peut-être … et tous les sentiments quelconques qu'il pensait avoir s'en seraient allés …

- S'en aller ? S'EN ALLER ?! C'est de l'amour, Naruto, pas la grippe ! Quel genre de raisonnement débile est-ce que c'est ?! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois resté assis là tout ce temps, sachant que …

- PARCE QUE NOUS NE POUVONS PAS AVOIR DE RELATION ! … Pas comme ça, pas de cette façon … ça ne fonctionnerait jamais. Ce genre d'amour n'est pas pour tout le monde Sakura. Ça peut détruire des gens. Sasuke et moi, nous ne sommes pas les personnes les plus stables … Si ça part en sucette …

Sakura était habituellement très fière de ses astuces et de son intuition, du coup elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment elle avait pu être aussi lourde.

- Naruto, dit-elle en hésitant, se trouvant soudainement à marcher sur des œufs, ça ne se passe pas toujours comme ça ...

* * *

Habituellement, c'était la mère de Naruto qui venait le chercher à l'école, son père étant normalement au travail à cette heure. Sasuke l'aimait bien, même si elle ne semblait pas avoir l'énergie sans fin et l'enthousiasme de son fils. Elle était douce et calme et lui rappelait sa propre mère. Sasuke avait officiellement rencontré le père de Naruto à la maternelle pendant le jour des carrières, quand les parents venaient et expliquaient ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie. Les mères de Sasuke et de Naruto étaient des femmes au foyer, alors leurs pères furent ceux qui vinrent. Il en avait fallu pour que Fugaku se montre.

Sasuke était en émerveillement devant Arashi. C'était comme si Dieu avait gracieusement pris Naruto et l'avait superbement agrandit. Les mêmes cheveux blonds sauvages et yeux bleus, le même sourire bête et plein de dents, la seule chose qui manquait était les marques de moustaches. Il avait la même énergie et la même nature physique que son fils, riant pendant que Naruto se servait de lui comme son terrain de jeu personnel. Naruto adorait son père, et Arashi l'adorait en retour. Sasuke se demandait ce que ce serait d'avoir une relation comme ça avec son père. Fugaku avait passé son temps à froncer les sourcils devant la nature indiscipliné des enfants, et devant la nature encore plus dissipée des parents.

Sasuke apprit qu'Arashi-san était pompier. Cela apparut ennuyer Fugaku qui, comme de nombreux membres de sa famille, était pyromane inavoué. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec le feu ? Konoha faisait partie du pays du feu, le feu était leur symbole et leur façon de vivre. Cela semblait blasphématoire de courir partout pour l'éteindre !

- Je suis le chef des pompiers à la brigade de Konoha. Quand il y a un feu dangereux, nous y allons pour l'éteindre. Et nous surveillons que les immeubles soient aux normes de sécurité ...

- Est-ce que vous sauvez aussi des chatons des arbres ? Demanda Ino en agitant sa main.

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Papa est appelé le Hokage, l'ombre du feu, où il travaille. Un jour, je serai Hokage, moi aussi ! Déclara Naruto alors que le grand casque de son père lui tombait sur son visage.

- Pourquoi on vous appelle comme ça ? Demanda timidement une petite fille.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tous les chefs pompiers sont appelés comme ça. Je pense que c'est parce que nous vivons dans le pays du feu et que nous sommes pompiers que ça sonne super bien.

Arashi fit le sourire signé Uzumaki, et Sasuke le déclara l'adulte le plus cool de la planète.

Ce fut quelques mois après ça que Naruto manqua l'école pour la première fois. Il y avait eu un immense feu la veille, la vieille installation électrique d'un immeuble de neuf étages était la cause des flammes.

Il y avait eu tellement de gens piégés à l'intérieur, ça avait semblé impossible de tous les faire sortir. D'une certaine façon, en dépit de tout, Arashi et les autres pompiers avaient réussi à évacuer tout le monde. Et il y avait eu une mère désespérée, insistant que son fils de huit ans était encore à l'intérieur. Arashi était entré, et ne fut pas capable d'en ressortir. Le petit garçon avait été à l'extérieur de l'immeuble avant que le feu ne commence, étant parti en cachette pour aller jouer avec ses copains. Sa mère ne l'avait pas su.

Quand Naruto revint finalement à l'école … Il raconta à Sasuke ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Maman a dit que papa avait fait quelque chose de stupide … et maintenant il ne reviendra plus jamais.

Puisque Arashi était simplement un grand Naruto pour lui, il imagina ce que ce serait si Naruto ne revenait plus jamais à l'école ou ne plus jamais le revoir. Des larmes montèrent immédiatement.

- Je suis triste pour toi … lui offrit Sasuke sincèrement.

Naruto cligna des yeux et fit un signe de tête.

Madame Uzumaki n'avait pas bien pris la nouvelle de la mort de son mari. Elle plongea dans une profonde dépression dont tout le monde espérait qu'elle en sorte assez rapidement, pour le bien de Naruto au moins. Mais la présence de Naruto ne semblait que la faire empirer. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait son fils, elle ne voyait que l'image de son mari, ne la faisant que plonger plus bas.

Ce fut Naruto qui la trouva ce matin là. Il s'était levé tout seul. Il s'y était habitué ces dernières semaines alors que sa mère restait de plus en plus au lit, incapable de se lever certains jours. Il était allé la réveiller, voulant un petit déjeuner et se préparer pour l'école. Elle mettait longtemps à se réveiller et Naruto continua de la secouer et de l'appeler, la boite de médicaments vide à coté de la lampe ne signifiait rien pour lui. Un instant plus tard, il eut peur et couru chez les voisins.

Des années plus tard, quand Naruto eut étudié la dépression et les dangereux impacts que ça avait sur la vie des victimes et de leurs proches, il avait un peu mieux compris. Mais, à l'époque, tout ce qu'il avait compris était qu'il avait été abandonné, sa mère ayant choisi de lui échapper au lieu d'essayer. Voilà à quel point un amour romantique pouvait être dangereux.

* * *

Sasuke fixait son téléphone, espérant qu'il sonne depuis que Sakura était partie voir Naruto. Il avait été tellement concentré dessus que quand la sonnette de la porte résonna, il avait bondit sur le téléphone à la place. La tonalité bourdonnante du téléphone le rendit confus, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte ne résonne encore. Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un Naruto très nerveux.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre un court instant avant que Naruto ne fasse un grand sourire et ne se gratte nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

- Salut crétin … on peut parler ?

* * *

Héhé, à dans deux semaines! Mais naaan, on est pas cruels je vous dis!


	9. Chapitre 8

**Merci **à tous pour vos reviews si chouettes! Malgré notre sadisme (apparemment vous êtes tous d'accord là-dessus...), vous continuez à nous soutenir, et ça c'est génial! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Traducteur :** HimeBluestar

* * *

**The Talk**

* * *

___I heard you're doing okay, but I want you to know; I'm addic- I'm addicted to you.  
I can't pretend I don't care, when you don't think about me. Do you think I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy, but you left anyway.  
I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you. But I want it, and I need it- I'm addicted to you.  
Now it's over, can't forget what you said. And I never want to do this again. Heartbreaker…_

_Since the day I met you, and after all we've been through: still addic- I'm addicted to you.  
I think you know that it's true, I'd run a thousand miles to get you. Do you think I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy; I did all that I could just to keep you, but you left anyway.  
I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you. But I want it, and I need it- I'm addicted to you.  
Now it's over, can't forget what you said. And I never want to do this again. Heartbreaker…_

_How long will I be waiting? Until the end of time...  
I don't know why I'm still waiting. I can't make you mine._

* * *

- Tout va de travers !

Lee cligna des yeux tandis que Sakura rôdait autour de leur chambre, pestant pour elle-même.

- De travers ?

- Naruto et Sasuke… ils ne suivent pas le plan !

- Le plan ? questionna Lee en regardant Sakura faire un chemin dans leur tapis rose.

- Sasuke était supposé avouer son amour. Ok, il l'a finalement fait. _Alors_, Naruto était supposé lui retourner ses sentiments avec empressement ils seraient devenus un couple et on aurait pu sortir en rendez-vous double et ce genre de trucs ! Naruto a complètement foutu mes plans en l'air ! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais réparer tout ça !

- Réparer ?

- Lee, si tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que de l'écho toute la nuit, reste au moins silencieux pendant que j'essaye de réfléchir. Comment est-ce que je vais réparer cette pagaille ?

- Sakura… il n'y a rien que tu puisses réparer. Laisse-les tranquille.

Il s'étira et s'étala sur le lit, pendant que Sakura arrêtait ses pas et resta bouche bée devant lui.

- Rien à réparer ? _Rien à réparer ?_Est-ce que tu rigoles ? Mes deux meilleurs amis souffrent en cet instant. L'un est si profondément dans le placard que je dois lui demander de me passer mes chaussures et l'autre s'enfonce davantage dans l'angoisse existentielle qu'est l'amour non partagé. Et si Sasuke devient encore plus emo, il va créer son propre trou noir. Et il n'y a rien à réparer ? Ils ont tellement besoin que je fasse quelque chose.

Lee se contenta de sourire et elle se déplaça pour lui demander ce qui était si amusant en lui mettant une raclée avec un oreiller.

- C'est juste l'idée que tu « répares » la relation de Naruto-kun et Sasuke-kun. Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi Sakura, j'aurais commis un suicide de mes sourcils il y a longtemps et je n'aurais toujours rien à montrer pour mes efforts.

- Hein ?

- Quand j'étais à ta poursuite, je pensais que si j'essayais juste un peu plus durement, les choses se mettraient finalement en place. C'est Gai-sensei qui m'a dit que c'était une des rares fois où les efforts n'étaient pas la réponse. Que pour une fois, je devais laisser les choses se produire et juste avoir la foi. Je crois que c'est la même chose pour nos amis. Tu dois juste les laisser se débrouiller tous seuls. Gai-sensei ne s'est jamais trompé.

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Sakura. Ça l'irritait toujours autant que _Gai-sensei_parmi tous, avait été plus intuitif sur sa propre vie amoureuse qu'elle-même ne l'avait été. C'était toujours le Joker de Lee tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de lui rappeler à quel point elle l'avait repoussé, lui et l'idée d'une relation avec lui, et il gagnait (reportait) automatiquement la dispute. Sakura insista malgré tout, cette fois les enjeux étaient différents.

- Mais ils sont misérables. Tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je ne fasse rien…

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils devraient être ensemble ? Qu'ils sont faits pour être l'un avec l'autre ?

- Ben ouais…

- Alors il n'y a pas à s'en faire. Sasuke-kun et Naruto-kun ont une relation unique qu'eux seuls comprennent complètement. Ils feront le tri à leur façon et en temps voulu. Laisse faire.

- Mais…

- Sakura, promets-moi de ne pas intervenir.

Elle bredouilla un peu puis capitula de mauvaise grâce.

-Très bien, mais s'ils ne se mettent pas ensemble et sont misérables pour le reste de leur vie, je vais teeeellement te le reprocher !

Lee se leva et fit sa pose de « gentil garçon », les dents étincelantes et tout le reste.

- En plus tu pourras ! Mais j'ai confiance dans le conseil sans échec de Gai-sensei !

Sakura était sur le point de l'étouffer avec un oreiller quand son beeper sonna.

* * *

Sasuke fixait son téléphone, espérant qu'il sonne depuis que Sakura était partie voir Naruto. Il avait été tellement concentré dessus que quand la sonnette de la porte résonna, il avait bondit sur le téléphone à la place. La tonalité bourdonnante du téléphone le rendit confus, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte ne résonne encore. Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un Naruto très nerveux.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre un court instant avant que Naruto ne fasse un grand sourire et ne se gratte nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

- Salut crétin … on peut parler ?

Sasuke cligna des yeux un peu plus avant de se mettre sur le côté et de laisser Naruto rentrer. Sasuke ne savait pas quoi penser de ça. Il avait pensé qu'il devrait persuader Naruto de le revoir, mais là encore, Naruto avait toujours été une personne directe.

- Je suis désolé.

Ils avaient parlé simultanément, faisant stopper l'autre, se fixant un peu plus. Ce fut Naruto qui fut le plus rapide au démarrage.

- De quoi es-tu désolé exactement ?

Sasuke ne sut momentanément quoi faire. Il n'était pas désolé… pour quoi que ce soit, mais Sakura avait simplement dit qu'il avait commis un faux pas quelque part. Alors il avait pensé que s'excuser, même s'il détestait ça, était le meilleur moyen de faire bouger les choses.

- Je suppose… je n'aurais pas du y aller aussi fort ?

Cela sortit comme une question il inventait juste les choses au fur et à mesure. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce que Sakura lui avait hurlé.

- J'aurais probablement dû… hum… te donner plus de temps pour t'adapter à ma confession ? De quoi es-tu désolé ?

- Je n'aurais pas du m'enfuir d'ici comme ça, soupira Naruto et continua. Et j'aurais dû m'occuper de ça il y a longtemps.

- Et bien, ça fait seulement un peu plus d'une journée (« 26 heures et 43 minutes exactement mais qui compte ? »)

Naruto se frottait la nuque avec agitation.

- Ouais, ben c'est l'autre chose pour laquelle je m'excuse. Pour… hum… agir comme si je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

- Quoi ?

- Je pensais que ça t'était passé ! Je te promets ! Tout semblait être redevenu normal. Tu étais avec une fille différente chaque nuit et tu étais fâché contre moi comme toujours et…

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu savais ce que je ressentais avant ça ? Comment as-tu pu savoir ? Tu ne peux pas ! Je l'ai si bien caché!

Naruto arrêta son jacassement nerveux, le visage inexpressif et roula des yeux à l'homme devant lui.

- Ecoute, je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus intelligente du monde, mais je ne suis pas si stupide Sasuke. Tu vires à d'étranges nuances de violets quand je n'ai pas de t-shirts, tu habilles des filles pour qu'elles me ressemblent, et tu jouis au son de ma voix.

Sasuke passa immédiatement au rouge tomate.

- P-PAS DU TOUT !

- S'il te plait, tu fais plus de sons qu'un correspondant téléphonique obscène. Enfin, techniquement, c'était un appel téléphonique obscène. Mais je suis médecin… Je pense que je peux détecter la différence entre quelqu'un vomissant et quelqu'un se masturbant dans la salle de bain. Tch, mais je jure que je croyais que tu étais passé à autre chose. Jusqu'à ce que tu me ramènes cette fille clone, je n'avais pas réalisé que peut-être tu avais encore des sentiments pour moi.

- Depuis combien de temps le savais-tu ?

- Depuis le jour où tu es revenu. Mais après quelques mois, tu semblais revenir à la normale, alors je ne me suis pas inquiété. Je pensais que quelque soit les sentiments que tu avais, ils avaient disparus.

- C'est de l'amour Naruto, pas la…

- La grippe, ouais j'ai entendu. D'où les excuses.

Sasuke ne se souciait même pas de ça à ce moment. Quand il aurait le temps de digérer ça, il étranglerait probablement Naruto plus tard. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était une résolution.

- Et maintenant quoi ?

La question sembla choquée Naruto.

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant que tu sais, et que je sais que tu sais. Et tu sais que je sais que tu sais, tu sais.

Oh dieu, il sonnait si crétin. Peut-être attrapait-il la maladie de la stupidité de Naruto.

- Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas prétendre qu'on ne sait rien ? Je suis plutôt bon à ça. Je pourrais t'apprendre.

Sasuke voulait effacer le sourire stupide et tendu du blond immédiatement.

- Quoi ?

L'agitation de Naruto s'accrut, et ça le rendait plus nerveux et agité en retour.

- Ecoute, pourquoi devons-nous changer quoi que ce soit ? Ce que nous avons est très bien. Ce que tu veux ne va faire que compliquer les choses. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste revenir à la façon dont les choses étaient… avant ta confession ?

- Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière et ne pas savoir quelque chose Naruto. La vérité est ailleurs…

Et maintenant, il citait la série X-Files Sasuke passa une main sur son visage.

- … je veux dire, non je ne vais pas revenir à ce que les choses étaient avant !

- Mais… on est comme des frères…

- J'ai déjà un frère ! Si je venais à penser à lui de la façon dont je pense à toi, je me ferais…

- … le seppuku, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part aussi. On va juste tout cafouiller et se faire du mal l'un l'autre ! C'est toi et moi Sasuke… ce genre de merde est presque inévitable !

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal Naruto, je t'aime…

- Ce petit « fait » ne t'a jamais arrêté auparavant !

Sasuke recula comme si Naruto l'avait giflé au visage. Naruto, de son côté, ferma la bouche.

- Tu n'as toujours pas surmonté ça. Tu ne me fais pas confiance…

- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Oublie ça, je ne le pensais pas ! TU VOIS ? C'est exactement ce dont je parlais ! On ne peut pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas faire ça Sasuke. Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux.

- Et je ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux. Je ne peux pas retourner à comment les choses étaient, juste parce que tu ne veux pas faire face à la situation !

Naruto leva et baissa ses bras, son exaspération évidente.

- Putain mais pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas assez ! Plus maintenant…

L'expression de Naruto devint suppliante.

- Tu stopperais notre amitié pour ça ? Pour quelque chose qui pourrait ne même pas marcher ? Tu es mon meilleur ami Sasuke je ne veux pas perdre ça.

- Moi non plus, dit Sasuke sincèrement, avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son canapé. C'est pour ça que je te propose un marché.

- Un marché ?

Le regard de Naruto était plein de suspicion.

- Ouais, je ne vais pas prétendre que tout cela ne s'est simplement pas produit. Mais je pourrais accepter qu'on ne puisse pas avoir une relation romantique et rester volontairement juste amis si tu peux faire une petite chose.

Le cœur de Sasuke battait la chamade. Il prenait un gros risque qui pourrait lui revenir en pleine figure. Et s'il avait tort ?

- Faire quoi ?

Naruto ne se faisait pas d'illusions en s'imaginant que Sasuke le laisserait tranquille.

- Ce ne sera pas difficile. Regarde-moi juste dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Quoi ?

Naruto le regarda comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

- C'est la seule raison qui soit sensée. La seule raison que je vois qu'une relation ne pourrait pas marcher. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, alors on peut arrêter cette dispute immédiatement et on est juste meilleurs amis. Regarde-moi juste dans les yeux et dis-le, Naruto. Alors tout pourra revenir à la normale, pour ne pas dire autre chose.

Il croisa ses bras et regarda le blond sans détourner le regard, attendant.

Naruto le regardait comme s'il attendait une deuxième partie au marché, mais l'homme ne dit rien. C'était assez simple, juste regarder le bâtard dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Le marché était un cadeau de dieu, et il était surpris que Sasuke puisse être si raisonnable.

Mais quelque chose clochait chez Naruto tandis qu'il se préparait à la petite tâche. Peut-être couvait-il quelque chose tout son corps semblait détraqué. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais ses paumes suaient. Il essuya ses mains sur son jeans et lécha ses lèvres Sasuke était juste en train de le fixer, ne clignant même pas des yeux. Il pouvait voir la tension dans le corps de Sasuke alors que l'homme semblait se préparer à ce qu'il avait à dire. Naruto inhala et lâcha les mots.

- Jenet'aimepas.

Ça sortit précipitamment, un souffle exhalé rapide, à peine audible et encore moins cohérent.

Sasuke le fixa et cligna des yeux. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis un autre. Et un battement de cœur plus tard, Sasuke éclata de rire. Naruto était pour le moins surpris puis il fut indigné. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle le bâtard pouvait au moins avoir légèrement le cœur brisé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, merde ?

Sasuke était presque plié en deux. Le soulagement évacua la tension et la frayeur sortit de ses muscles, lui laissant à peine de quoi se tenir debout. Il hoqueta en essayant de répondre au blond énervé.

- Le fait que, même si tu fixais mon cou, tu n'arrives toujours pas à mentir pour que ça ait l'air crédible, crétin !

Naruto rougit alors que Sasuke recommença à rire.

- Je ne mentais pas, espèce de bâtard !

Il lui jeta un œil, tenant toujours son estomac, maintenant fou de confiance.

- Ouais ? Tu veux réessayer alors ?

Naruto résista à son envie soudaine de piétiner de frustration. La conversation n'était pas sensée se passer comme ça.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te prouver quoi que ce soit ! Je me fous des illusions que tu te plais à croire.

- Tu m'aimes, déclara Sasuke simplement en se redressant.

Il fit un pas vers le blond, qui était maintenant en pétard.

- Que ce soit le cas ou non est discutable – et je ne dis pas que ça l'est !. Je te dis, que ce que tu veux n'arriveras pas !

Naruto voulait fourrer son pied dans la gorge du bâtard tandis qu'il se tenait là à sourire comme le connard qu'il était.

- Tu m'aimes, scanda Sasuke encore alors qu'il faisait un autre pas en avant.

Naruto n'était même pas conscient que Sasuke se rapprochait. Au lieu de ça, il leva un doigt tremblant à l'abruti exaspérant, essayant désespérément de garder à l'esprit la lourde sentence qu'une accusation de meurtre engendrait.

- ARRETE DE DIRE ÇA ! ET ENLEVE-MOI CE REGARD STUPIDE DE TA FIGURE ESPECE DE… tu fais quoi là ?

Le volume de Naruto retomba à un cri à peine audible, alors que le brun se pencha et lécha délibérément le doigt le pointant.

- Tu m'aimes, dit Sasuke d'une voix rauque, avant de bouger pour sucer légèrement le doigt.

Le blond sembla prendre racine, verrouillant son regard sur l'homme qui le molestait.

- Pas du tout. Vraiment, je ne… arrête ça…

La voix de Naruto devint progressivement plus douce alors qu'il regardait son doigt disparaitre et réapparaitre de la bouche de Sasuke. Ça ne devait vraiment pas se passer comme ca.

- OK.

Sasuke libéra son doigt et, utilisant un mouvement que Naruto ne remarqua pas, se pressa contre lui, ses lèvres bougeant contre les siennes.

Sasuke l'embrassait, la bouche ouverte et chaude, et il ne faisait aucun putain de mouvement pour l'arrêter. Il sentit une langue glisser sur ses dents et lui accorda bêtement un accès plus poussé. Il sentit sa veste être retirée et il remua légèrement uniquement dans le but de la laisser tomber sans entrave au sol. Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose avant de perdre le contrôle.

Sasuke siffla quand les mains de Naruto se crispèrent en poings dans ses cheveux, le tirant plus près. Il sentit la langue de Naruto envahir sa bouche et une main chaude se glisser sous son t-shirt. Plus tard, il laissa échapper un halètement de surprise et de plaisir en sentait son dos se connecter au comptoir de la cuisine, Naruto donnant une poussée vers le haut contre lui. Sasuke se demanda vaguement si Naruto avait le fantasme de se frotter contre lui et contre des objets inanimés. Il ne serait probablement satisfait que lorsque Sasuke sera imprégné dans les boiseries des murs de la maison.

Son processus de pensée tomba complètement en panne lorsque Naruto commença à lécher et grignoter sa lèvre inférieure, une main tenant toujours ses cheveux alors que l'autre errait librement sur son corps. Naruto le touchait comme s'il était déjà nu et Sasuke jurait qu'il pouvait sentir le bout des doigts du blond effleurer sa peau se réchauffant rapidement. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté et ses cheveux coiffés en arrière, révélant l'ecchymose de couleur vive et à l'aspect inquiétant que Naruto avait placé là un jour plus tôt. Il soupira et frissonna tandis que Naruto soufflait dessus et embrassa les contours avant de se déplacer pour attaquer l'autre côté de son cou. Sasuke réalisa alors que si leur petit jeu durait plus longtemps, il finirait par n'être qu'une collection mouvante de suçons marqués et d'ecchymoses.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas te dire non ? murmura Naruto alors qu'il retira la chemise de Sasuke et bougea pour lécher sa clavicule exposée. Tu es dans mon sang. Tu es comme une foutue addiction.

Sasuke pouvait compatir, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas parler. Les lèvres de Naruto effleurèrent le long de sa mâchoire, érafla sous son oreille et suça sa gorge. Les deux mains du blond étaient maintenant dévouées à glisser sur le torse haletant de Sasuke, jusqu'à un estomac tendu et serré, puis remontant pour frotter des tétons érigés et très sensibles.

Sasuke grogna et se cambra tandis que la pulpe rêche du pouce de Naruto fut soudainement remplacée par une langue humide.

- Naruto…

Le nom sortit comme un soupir tourmenté alors que l'autre homme alternait entre lécher et sucer le bouton de chair dur. Sasuke plongea ses deux mains dans les cheveux blonds brillants, resserrant sa prise quand il sentit les jointures de Naruto effleurer son abdomen tandis que son jeans était défait et ouvert.

Naruto tira le jeans et le boxer de Sasuke jusqu'à ses genoux, dans un mouvement fluide. Il bougea alors pour attaquer l'autre téton de Sasuke, alors qu'une main serpenta en arrière pour palper et presser le cul du brun. Sasuke sentit son corps s'enflammer et se remplir de chaleur. « Dieu, ça arrive vraiment. »

- Ce n'est vraiment pas… comme ça que ça doit se passer, murmura Naruto tandis qu'il déplaçait ses lèvres sur le torse de Sasuke, ses mains bougeant pour saisir les hanches de l'homme pour l'immobiliser comme il descendait progressivement plus bas.

- Naruto… ah, haaa…

Sasuke haleta et frémit tandis que Naruto embrassait et léchait ses abdos, goûtant des gouttes de sueur commençant à couler le long du corps de l'homme. Il ne put empêcher le cri qui s'échappa de lui lorsque Naruto referma sa main autour de son érection douloureuse, glissant doucement, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, de haut en bas sur toute sa longueur.

A la dernière minute, avant que Naruto ne puisse le goûter, il fut tiré vers le haut avec force par les cheveux et le col. Sasuke le voulait, mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête pour lui, avant qu'il n'ait une chance d'enlever la chemise de Naruto.

Apparemment, Naruto comprit ceci, glissant une de ses mains autour de la taille de Sasuke pour le tirer fermement contre lui, tandis que l'autre appuyait contre la tête du brun. Ceci permis à Naruto de se pencher incroyablement près sans pour autant être en contact total. Sasuke le regarda seulement, le blond soutenant son regard. Il aurait été nerveux que Naruto ne l'embrasse pas, effrayé que le bon sens du blond ne revienne ; mais le violet profond de Naruto le rassura sur le fait que stopper ou le bon sens étaient les dernières choses dans l'esprit du blond.

La luxure brute émanant de Naruto fit brûler Sasuke. Il mâchonna sa lèvre pour ne pas hurler tandis que Naruto pressa une fesse encore une fois et fit glisser cette main plus bas pour caresser l'arrière de ses cuisses. La couleur des yeux de Naruto était encore plus profonde. Toute cette énergie sexuelle était braquée sur lui… Naruto le voulait, tout autant que lui voulait Naruto. Cette pensée fit sourire narquoisement Sasuke, le léger mouvement de ses lèvres distrayant le blond et attirant son regard sur elles.

Naruto releva un sourcil, regardant fixement le geste insolent, apparemment pas amusé de son apparition. Et il était déterminé à s'en débarrasser. Un instant plus tard, les lèvres de Naruto s'écrasèrent contre celle de Sasuke et le peu de contrôle qu'il restait entre les deux hommes s'envola.

Les mains de Sasuke volèrent jusqu'au col de Naruto et essayèrent de déboutonner la chemise. Il jura vicieusement pour lui-même, alors que sa grâce et sa dextérité, ses marques de fabrique, le lâchaient. Le bouton resta inflexible. Quel genre de crétin portait autant de vêtements de toute façon ?

« Oh et puis merde ! »

Il agrippa chaque pan de la chemise de Naruto et tira d'un coup sec. Le son du vêtement se déchirant, sonnait au dessus des gémissements et soupirs des deux hommes. Le bouton offensant cogna contre le sol carrelé de la cuisine du brun, carillonnant comme une petite cloche. Les déchirures se succédèrent, alors qu'un à un, les camarades du bouton tombèrent, les tintements dirigeant Sasuke alors qu'il enlevait la chemise.

Il rompit le baiser pour mordre l'épaule de Naruto, goûtant une autre partie de l'homme, autre que les lèvres, pour la première fois. Sasuke siffla entre ses dents d'agacement alors qu'il maniait maladroitement la ceinture de Naruto. Où était sa sacrée grâce quand il en avait besoin ?

- Sasuke…

La cadence de la voix de Naruto résonna à travers lui, le faisant souhaiter qu'il puisse déchirer le jeans aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait avec la chemise. Il suça voracement la gorge de Naruto tandis qu'il réussit à desserrer le bouton et ouvrit le jeans.

Il avait juste besoin d'une autre minute, pensa Sasuke alors qu'il bougeait pour baisser le jeans du blond. Une minute de plus et ils seraient sur son sol, au-delà du point de non-retour. Et Naruto devrait alors s'occuper de lui et ses sentiments, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune explication à faire l'amour éperdument. Naruto avait plongé sa tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau, alors qu'il baissait le jeans obstiné du blond, et accrocha ses pouces dans le boxer de Naruto. Il avait juste besoin d'une autre minute…

Le son du beeper de Naruto sonnant causa presque l'explosion de la tête de Sasuke.

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, FILSDEPUTE, ESPECED'ENCULE, BARBARA STREISAND… »

La réponse de Naruto à son beeper était conditionnée et automatique. Il se stoppa immédiatement et oublia toute activité alors qu'il plongeait dans son pantalon à terre pour récupérer le petit appareil.

« …LUI ET SA MERE BEBE, PUTAIN D'APPAREILS ELECTRONIQUES, JE VAIS FOUTRE CE BEEPER SI LOIN DANS SON… »

- C'est l'hôpital, dit vaguement Naruto, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

Sasuke était en train de tirer brutalement sur son pantalon, mais s'arrêta pour foudroyer Naruto d'un regard si noir que, s'il y avait eu une justice dans le monde, il aurait éclaboussé tout le salon des restes du blond.

Jurant en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas refermer son pantalon avec une telle érection, Sasuke abandonna la tache et remit son t-shirt qui était resté abandonné sur le sol.

Naruto se tourna pour lui parler et Sasuke regarda avec fascination et un amusement froid lorsque la réalisation s'invita finalement. Naruto pâlit puis tourna rouge. « Ça ne doit pas être bon pour la santé, ce changement rapide dans la circulation sanguine. » Sasuke pensait avec amusement, regardant le blond bafouillant. Mais là encore, il n'était pas le médecin dans la maison.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! hurla pratiquement Naruto alors qu'il levait un doigt accusateur vers Sasuke.

Puis celui-ci sembla se souvenir comment tout ceci avait commencé, et laissa tomber rapidement, tout en bougeant pour remettre ses vêtements en place.

Sasuke resta muet, regardant seulement les mouvements spasmodiques du blond alors qu'il fermait sa braguette et boutonnait son jeans. Naruto rougissait tellement que l'on aurait pu cuir des moules à la vapeur sur lui.

- Ce-ça ne veut rien dire ! Ce que j'ai dit tiens toujours ! Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver !

Sasuke croisa simplement les bras et considéra silencieusement Naruto tandis que l'homme ramassa sa chemise déchirée au sol. Il leva à peine un sourcil au langage coloré qui sortit de Naruto lorsque celui-ci vit l'état de sa chemise. Le blond se tourna pour lui lancer un regard noir et fut seulement encore plus énervé pour ses efforts.

Les cheveux de Sasuke pointaient dans un tas de directions différentes, sa peau était rougit et ses lèvres meurtries. Son t-shirt était à l'envers et son jeans glissait lentement vers le sud vu qu'il ne l'avait pas boutonné. Il ressemblait à un poulet effarouché et scandalisé. Et pourtant, le bâtard avait l'AUDACE de se tenir là, le regardant avec son expression brevetée « je te suis supérieur et tu es stupide », celle qu'il avait perfectionnée à la maternelle, ne disant toujours rien.

Attrapant sa veste, Naruto se dirigea vers la porte, tiquant en pensant qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui maintenant et prendre une chemise. Il serait maudit d'emprunter encore un vêtement du bâtard. Il éviterait cette maison comme si elle était mise en quarantaine de la peste à partir de maintenant. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, Naruto se tourna pour crier une dernière chose au mannequin.

- **ET ARRETE DE ME MOLESTER !  
**  
ÇA fit réagir Sasuke.

- Te molester ? **Te** **MOLESTER ? JE te moleste, TOI ? Putain d'hypocrite !**

Naruto partit brusquement alors que Sasuke commença à rugir, claquant la porte si fort que les tableaux aux murs tremblèrent.

Sasuke était sur le point d'aller à la porte et de crier d'autres subtilités civiles à la personne qu'il savait être en train de fuir rapidement sa maison. Cependant, après un pas, son jeans le fit trébucher et il dut mettre ses mains en avant pour s'empêcher de s'écraser le visage. Une main s'abattit durement sur un bouton jeté. « Ah touché bouton, touché… »

Soufflant bruyamment, Sasuke s'effondra sur le dos et lança un regard noir au plafond. Quelques minutes de fixation intense façon Uchiha plus tard, Sasuke commença à sourire sournoisement, qui fit ensuite place à un sourire sincère. Son imbécile l'aimait, les autres choses étaient des détails périphériques. A partir de maintenant, c'était juste une question de planification et d'action.

* * *

Gama-chan croassa à l'arrêt en même temps que la Limace de Sakura glissa à l'arrêt dans le parking de l'hôpital. La Limace était la large camionnette blanche de Sakura à laquelle elle était irrémédiablement attachée. Cela prenait une éternité pour qu'elle monte en vitesse et elle avait une étrange tendance à avoir des fuites d'acide, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. Kabuto avait menacé d'envoyer aussi bien Gama-chan que la Limace à la casse. D'après lui, ce n'était pas grave si Naruto et Sakura voulaient se tuer, mais ils devraient au moins donner une chance à l'environnement et au paysage.

Naruto et Sakura coururent au petit trot jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Naruto en jetant un regard inquiet à Sakura.

- J'en sais rien… On m'a bipé en même temps que toi, je pense. Est-ce que ça va ? On dirait qu'un camion t'a roulé dessus.

Naruto grimaça.

- Je suis sûr que c'est le cas. Et j'ai l'angoissant pressentiment que le chauffeur est sur le point de mettre la marche arrière.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Dans un des chapitres précédents, une personne m'a interdit de finir cette histoire, demandant au moins 60 chapitres (cette folle Mo-Fo !) Je lui ai dis que je devrais me mettre sous perfusion d'intrigue pour seulement arriver à un chapitre dans la dizaine. Alors, voyant les erreurs qu'elle avait faites, elle a retiré son ordre et m'a demandé 100 chapitres à la place. Ne vous inquiétez pas je la fait institutionnaliser alors que nous parlons. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander à quoi un chapitre 60 ou 100 pourrait ressembler (parce que je suis faible d'esprit). Alors, comme récompense pour vous remercier de suivre l'histoire et d'être de si merveilleux lecteurs, je vous présente : Le chapitre 60 théorique de Role Play : My Wake-Up Call.

Note : Ceci n'a vraiment rien à voir avec l'histoire actuelle, essentiellement, il s'agit d'un UA en dehors de l'UA. Alors ce n'est pas un spoiler de comment l'histoire finira ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste une POSSIBILITE de ce à quoi le Chapitre 60 pourrait ressembler. Naruto et Sasuke ont entre 30 et 35 ans à ce moment parce que l'idée de deux vieux mecs faisant l'amour me fout la trouille (mes excuses à tous les gars gériatriques gay dans le coin). J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

Sasuke étouffait, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer. Plus il essayait de respirer, plus il se sentait restreint. Naruto relâcha le nez de son amoureux tandis que l'homme brun se réveillait en sursaut. Sasuke releva la tête pour voir des yeux bleus le scrutant d'un visage encadré de cheveux blonds hirsutes. Son potentiel meurtrier lui souriait, rendant les joues scarifiées encore plus prononcées. Sasuke résista à l'envie de lui rendre son sourire et de l'attraper pour l'embrasser. A la place, il fronça les sourcils.

- Dieu, tu es vraiment là ? J'espérais que c'était juste un long et douloureux cauchemar !

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel aux premiers mots que le bâtard prononça.

- Eh bien, bonjour à toi aussi mon rayon de soleil. Lève-toi, il est déjà 7h et je veux des omelettes !

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

- Des omelettes ? Quoi, pas de ramen ?

- J'ai déjà eu mes ramen, mais je veux le petit déjeuner !

Sasuke roula des yeux et détourna son visage du soleil miniature qu'était son amant.

Naruto avait vraiment besoin d'admettre qu'il avait un problème. Les ramen n'étaient même plus considérés comme une nourriture pour lui. Pour lui, les ramen étaient comme l'insuline pour un diabétique de type 1 : quelque chose d'essentiel et de totalement vital. Sasuke frissonnait chaque fois qu'il repensait aux premières vacances qu'ils avaient prit ensemble.

Apparemment, les ramen n'étaient pas un aliment de base en France comme ça l'était au Japon… qui l'aurait cru ? Quand Naruto avait su que l'hôtel chicos que Sasuke avait sélectionné n'avait pas de ramen, ne savait pas ce qu'était du ramen, et ne lui servirait pas de ramen pour lui ou qui que ce soit d'autre, Naruto avait été prêt à faire demi tour et prendre le prochain avion pour rentrer. Toutefois, Sasuke avait été catégorique. Il voulait rester et c'était son dernier mot. Certainement, Naruto pouvait tenir deux semaines sans nouilles humides.

Plus tard, Sasuke avait regardé en tremblant et avec horreur Naruto, celui-ci sans ramen depuis 24h, devenir l'Incroyable Hulk contre lui et la suite sans défense qu'ils avaient pris. La nécessité étant mère d'invention, Sasuke avait rapidement improvisé quelque chose dans la petite cuisine – c'est-à-dire servir à Naruto des spaghettis dans de l'eau chaude épicée. Naruto les avait mangés en maudissant continuellement Sasuke, l'hôtel, la France en général et condamna le barbarisme extrême de ne pas avoir au moins des ramen instantanés sous la main.

Le plat de nouilles l'ayant calmé, Sasuke fut ensuite laissé avec un Naruto irritable, tremblotant et excitable : ceci équivalait à partager une grotte avec un diable de Tasmanie animé. Sasuke avait pensé que les vacances étaient ruinées jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la seule chose qui pouvait distraire le blond de sa psychose induite aux ramens : le sexe… et beaucoup de sexe.

Pour le reste des 12 jours, ils avaient quittés la chambre d'hôtel juste assez longtemps pour prendre quelques photos de la tour Eiffel pour prouver qu'ils avaient été en France. Et c'était tout. A la fin des vacances, il y avait une empreinte en forme de Sasuke définitivement gravé dans le lit. Le sol, étant fait de choses plus dures, résista à une marque similaire. Pour Sasuke, il pensait que c'était les meilleures vacances de sa vie. Bien sûr, il grimaçait en marchant et devait supporter Naruto hurlant des choses comme « Je t'aime, garçon nouille » et « j'ai si faim » et oui, Naruto avait essayé d'avaler ses cheveux quelques fois, mais ça en valait la peine.

Quoi qu'il en soit, retour au futur :

- Vas-tu te lever et me faire mon petit déjeuner à la fin ?

Naruto poussa l'homme alors que Sasuke détourna résolument son visage de lui.

- Vas te faire tes maudites omelettes toi-même…

- Je ne peux pas les faire comme toi tu les fais… alleeeeez !

Sasuke ferma les yeux fermement et souhaita ardemment envoyer Naruto au Pays Imaginaire (celui du livre d'histoires, pas l'autre). Il n'était pas une personne du matin par nature : mais maintenant il était également crevé. Naruto l'avait gardé éveillé jusqu'à 3h du matin, se préparant apparemment pour une sorte de Jeux Olympiques sexuels. Il lui fallait encore 4h de sommeil au moins et la personnalité du matin de Naruto le fatiguait. Stupides yeux bleus comme le ciel, cheveux rayon de soleil d'idiot, délicieux sens de la mode au jus d'orange fraichement pressé. Il se fit tout mou tandis que Naruto continuait de le pousser, prétendant s'être rendormit.

Naruto regarda son amant avec amusement. Est-ce que le bâtard pensait réellement pouvoir l'ignorer ? Pour quelqu'un qu'on qualifiait de génie, on pourrait croire qu'il saurait depuis le temps. Sasuke se tendit, quoique légèrement, alors que Naruto commençait à frotter son ventre en de large et chaud cercles. Les cercles ralentirent en caresses régulières le long de son abdomen comme Naruto l'appelait d'une voix chantante.

Les larges mouvements étendus de la main de Naruto se rétrécirent en un seul point tandis qu'il utilisait un doigt pour tracer des spirales paresseuses de haut en bas du torse de Sasuke. La chaleur monta et suivit dans l'éveil des doigts itinérants de Naruto. Sasuke garda ses yeux fermés et son visage détourné de lui tandis qu'il essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Il savait qu'il devrait se retourner pour arrêter les soins de Naruto mais resta immobile, continuant son pauvre simulacre de sommeil.

Il ne put étouffer le souffle court qui se leva quand Naruto se pencha effrontément et lécha ses tétons.

- Sasuke…

La langue glissa pour laper le creux de la gorge de Sasuke alors que le frottement lent sur son ventre reprit. Les caresses s'étendirent à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Naruto effleurent le début des boucles foncées sous le nombril de Sasuke. Naruto baissa les yeux pour voir les draps, qui étaient bas sur les hanches de Sasuke, maintenant en équilibre précaire au bout de l'érection gonflée de l'homme. Le blond passa son bras au dessus et avec une bouffée d'air chaud, souffla les draps de l'apogée. Sasuke siffla et tout son corps s'enflamma. Naruto sourit sournoisement et regarda à nouveau les yeux maintenant grands ouverts.

- Oh tu es réveillé ? Et on dirait que tu es content de me voir aussi…

- N'a rien à voir avec TOI, crétin. C'est… c'est juste une érection matinale.

Naruto roula des yeux, ne s'embêtant pas à souligner la contradiction que l'érection n'était pas là il y a 10 minutes. L'activité cérébrale de Sasuke devait déjà avoir commencé à ralentir.

Sasuke se tut alors que des lèvres se pressaient contre un téton érigé et commençaient à sucer. Naruto commença à descendre plus bas, embrassant et mordillant la peau tendue du brun, jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle chaud effleure une érection tendue. Naruto caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse de Sasuke, laissant ses articulations effleurer le membre douloureux. Naruto se redressa abruptement et s'assit en tailleur à côté d'un Sasuke stupéfait et transpirant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… pourquoi tu as… qu'est-ce que…

Sasuke regarda entre Naruto et son érection comme s'il y avait eut une sorte de rupture de contrat.

- Quoi ? Tu as dis que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi ! dit Naruto nonchalamment alors que Sasuke s'était redressé et le fusillait du regard.

Le blond commença à inspecter ses ongles.

- Sakura-chan dit que mes ongles ont besoin d'un soin. Tu crois que ce n'est pas viril pour un homme de se faire faire une manucure ? Che, regardez à qui je demande ! Est-ce que tu pourrais prendre rendez-vous avec ta manucure pour moi ? Je… ack !

Sasuke plongea sur lui, avec l'intention de le tuer. Quelques minutes de bagarre et de grognements peinés, et il avait réussi à se mettre à cheval sur le blond, ses mains épinglées au dessus de sa tête.

- Espèce de ! sortit Sasuke avant de descendre pour utiliser sa langue pour étouffer l'idiot.

Alors que le baiser s'approfondissait, Sasuke relaxa son corps pour glisser contre son amant, ennuyé par la sensation rugueuse des vêtements contre sa peau nue. Luttant pour ne pas briser le baiser, il tira sur le t-shirt de Naruto d'un côté, tout en étirant l'autre, refusant encore de reconnaitre qu'il aurait besoin de se déloger de Naruto pour l'enlever. Naruto soupira et se tordit pour rompre le baiser et arracher le haut. Sasuke était toujours brutal avec ses vêtements. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de t-shirts, chemises et boxers qu'il devait remplacer chaque mois.

Pendant que Naruto enlevait son haut, Sasuke était descendu sur l'immense lit pour retirer le pantalon de survêtement et les sous-vêtements de Naruto. Il fut récompensé par un gémissement brusque alors que ses lèvres glissaient de haut en bas sur la longueur durcie de Naruto. Quelques coups de langue lents et Naruto vibrait entre ses mains. Le dos du blond s'arqua pour bouger plus profondément dans la bouche de Sasuke alors que le corbeau accélérait, suçant plus fort et plus vite comme la main de son amoureux se tordait dans ses cheveux. Il y eut un coup sec qui força Sasuke à relever la tête vers des yeux bleus profonds.

- Tu veux que je retourne la faveur ?

Sasuke cligna des yeux, confus, alors que Naruto commençait à bouger, se dégageant de son pantalon, et déplaçait Sasuke en même temps. Sasuke compris finalement que, bientôt, Naruto était allongé sous lui, et le souffle de l'homme effleurait encore une fois son membre gonflé. Il grogna en sentant sa langue s'enrouler autour de sa longueur et il fut presque tirer vers le haut par une forte succion sur son pénis.

Bientôt Sasuke était haletant et tremblant, incapable de s'empêcher de pousser vers le bas comme Naruto accélérait le rythme, pompant sa main fort et vite sur la hampe de Sasuke dans les mouvements opposés aux actions de sa bouche. Sasuke cria et planta ses dents dans la chair ferme des cuisses de Naruto tandis qu'il essayait de se contrôler.

N'en ratant pas une miette, Naruto bougea sa main libre de la hanche de son amant pour enlacer celle de Sasuke – celle saisissant toujours son érection. Se faisant rappeler le but de leur position, il bougea la main de Naruto et plongea immédiatement sa bouche sur la chair gonflée, rencontrant rapidement la vitesse presque floue de Naruto. La sensation de la langue du blond lapant et glissant sur la fente de son membre coulant lui arracha un gémissement étranglé, le faisant se retirer et lécher délibérément la rosée au bout de l'érection palpitante de son amant, avant de descendre pour encore remplir sa bouche.

Pendant quelques minutes, des bruits de fredonnements et de gémissements emplirent la chambre. Naruto sentit le corps de Sasuke se tendre au dessus de lui, la chair dure dans sa bouche ayant une montée dangereuse. Il sentit son corps commençant à répondre similairement et se retira. Sasuke arrêta ses propres actes et se tourna vers lui.

- Tu veux… finir comme ça ? Ou…

Naruto haletait et s'arrêta alors qu'il voyait Sasuke se relever. Un battement de cœur plus tard, Sasuke était à cheval sur lui, saisissant Naruto alors qu'il commençait à se guider plus bas. Il agrippa les hanches de l'homme et l'arrêta. Posant une main sur la nuque de Sasuke, il le tira vers lui pour un baiser à retardement.

- Est-ce qu'on a besoin d'utiliser le lubrifiant ?

Sasuke secoua la tête contre ses lèvres, se goûtant en glissant une langue dessus.

- Je suis encore… de ce matin…

Sasuke termina vaguement, pas totalement en mesure de se résoudre à le dire à voix haute.

- Oh… vraiment ?

Naruto le tint en place contre ses lèvres, et sans cérémonie glissa deux doigts dans l'entrée précédemment lubrifiée de Sasuke.

Sasuke eut le souffle coupé et poussa vers le bas, frottant son érection pleurante contre celle de Naruto avant de basculer en arrière sur les doigts. Naruto eut un sourire en coin… il exagérait toujours avec le lubrifiant mais il pensa que c'était une bonne chose. Ne voulant toujours pas prendre le risque de faire mal à Sasuke, un autre doigt glissa en lui et commença à étirer et préparer son amant. Sasuke frémit, siffla d'impatience et poussa la main inquisitrice de Naruto. Encore une fois, il se positionna et commença à s'enfoncer autour de Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il fut complètement rempli et bercé contre le bassin du blond.

La prise de Naruto se resserra sur les hanches du brun tandis que l'homme se releva et revint s'écraser, ce qui les fit haleter. Naruto s'orienta correctement pour le prochain mouvement de Sasuke, souriant en le voyant s'écraser à nouveau sur lui pour le voir ouvrir sa bouche dans un cri silencieux, son corps se cambrant alors que ses hanches commencèrent à rouler automatiquement.

- Tu es si fichtrement beau, fit Naruto comme il poussa vers le haut, rencontrant son amant à mi-chemin, et rencontra les mouvements plongeants alors qu'il s'affaissait en criant son nom.

- Ah, Naruto… putain !

Sasuke continua de crier, s'accrochant aux cuisses de Naruto alors qu'il sentait l'homme heurter sans merci sa prostate. Ses mouvements devinrent irréguliers tandis que tout ce qu'il connaissait et tout contrôle, le quittait.

Il sentit son monde s'incliner sauvagement et follement, avant de réaliser que Naruto les avait roulés jusqu'à inverser leurs positions. Il se cambra et griffa le dos de son amant alors que les hanches de Naruto le martelaient les conduisant tout deux à la jouissance. Naruto sentit le corps de Sasuke devenir rigide et regarda son liquide chaud, volant en éclats, éclabousser son abdomen, amenant sa propre jouissance en hurlant.

Naruto s'effondra sur Sasuke et les deux hommes restèrent là, haletant la sueur et la semence de Sasuke refroidissant entre eux. A la longue, Naruto se redressa du brun et regarda son amant. Le corbeau avait l'air complètement débauché et content.

- … et je veux des pancakes aussi.

Sasuke ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il se focalisait sur les cheveux blonds brillants et les yeux bleus. _Beau_, décida-t-il. Il fit un sourire idiot de travers tout en tendant la main vers les cheveux de Naruto – son QI était fermement dans la zone négative.

Naruto lui sourit. Si Sasuke pouvait voir à quoi il ressemblait après avoir fait l'amour, il se tuerait probablement d'embarras. Après l'amour, il était aussi idiot qu'une pierre et plus inutile que de crier à un sourd.

- Allez, on va aller se doucher et après tu me feras le petit déjeuner.

Sasuke accepta volontiers.

Il aimait prendre une douche. Les Uchiha sont des gens propres qui aiment se doucher. Il était un Uchiha, donc il aimait se doucher. C'était la tentative de ses synapses pour recommencer à marcher. Il essayait également de se souvenir pourquoi il aimait tout particulièrement se doucher avec Naruto. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il fut penché mollement contre le mur de la douche, agrippant la tête montante et descendante de Naruto et gémissant désespérément, il s'en souvint.

Lorsque Naruto le jugea assez compétent pour se trouver proche du feu et d'objets pointus, mais encore assez malléable, il l'avait conduit à la cuisine et lui donna ses instructions. Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke fut à nouveau lui-même, il était en train de retourner des œufs, faisant attention à ne pas éparpiller les garnitures favorites de Naruto. Il effaça rapidement le stupide sourire satisfait de son visage et lança des éclairs en direction du blond, sifflant innocemment sur le canapé en regardant la télé.

- Quoi ?

Naruto tourna de grands yeux bleus innocents vers lui alors qu'il retournait les pancakes. _Quand diable avait-il accepté de faire des pancakes ?  
_  
- Rien… rien du tout, sortit-il, se retenant d'aller jusqu'au blond et de l'écorcher.

Argumenter serait admettre la dominance sexuelle totale du blond sur lui. Sans oublier d'admettre que le sexe ne faisait de lui rien de plus qu'un légume cuit à la vapeur. Et il ferait froid en enfer avant que ça arrive.

- Je me demandais juste ce que tu regardais…

- Dumb and Dumber…

Naruto attrapa la pomme envoyée pour l'anéantir et sourit gentiment.

- Chouji et Ino renouvellent leurs vœux en version karaoké au resto BBQ. Nous sommes cordialement invités.

- Karaoké ? Je ne fais pas de karaoké. Les Uchiha ne…

- Oh mets la en veilleuse… On y va !

Le regard sur le visage de Sasuke lui rappela que cette approche ne marchait que juste après l'amour.

- Très bien, n'y vas pas… Je vais passer toute la nuit avec Sai.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir et fulmina… Naruto sourit, sachant que le jour même, Sasuke aurait « soudainement » envie de venir.

Alors que tout deux attaquaient leur petit déjeuner, Sasuke se calma enfin assez pour parler.

- Comment ça se passe avec les préparatifs pour les obsèques de Jiraiya-sama ?

- Tsk, la maison funéraire dit qu'on peut laisser la pose « pouce levé ». Ils disent que ça ne sera pas trop distrayant. Ils disent que ça sera difficile d'enlever ce sourire impie de son visage.

Jiraiya était mort, comme tout le monde s'y attendait, dans un bordel. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ait compris que l'homme n'était pas simplement figé de plaisir, la rigidité cadavérique s'était installée.

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin – voilà qui était une façon de partir.

- Tu dois admettre, mourir en étant chevauché, ça doit être amusant.

Naruto renifla.

- Amusant pour toi, pas tellement pour la cavalière. La pauvre fille va avoir besoin de mois, probablement d'années de thérapie.

Après que les assiettes furent nettoyées, Naruto convint Sasuke de regarder la télé avec lui et passer du temps ensemble avant que son service ne commence.

- Quelle connerie regardes-tu d'ailleurs ?

Sasuke le laissa à contrecœur abaisser sa tête sur ses genoux et caresser ses cheveux.

Vous savez, il devrait vraiment protester contre ce traitement. Il n'était pas un chien de salon ou chat idéalisé pour que Naruto le caresse et lui fasse des mamours quand il en avait envie. C'était indigne, et il détestait être indigne. Il se contredit immédiatement, ronronnant presque lorsque Naruto commença à masser son cuir chevelu.

- Ils rendent Demi Moore minable dans cet épisode… cachant ses lunettes et mettant tout hors de sa portée. Dis que je délire, mais je crois qu'Ashton Kutcher commence à manquer d'idées. Ooh ! Pimp My Wheelchair(1) est juste après ! Je ne suis pas certain qu'ajouter de l'hydraulique soit une bonne idée par contre…

Sasuke roula ses yeux et se concentra sur la sensation des doigts de Naruto dans ses cheveux.

- Je devrais probablement passer à Sound plus tard. Juugo a eut une autre crise de rage et a détruit la machine Xerox.

- Heu, tu peux pas. Tu as promis de t'occuper de Chibi-Gai et Mai aujourd'hui jusqu'à ce que Lee revienne du tournoi ou que la garde de Sakura soit finie.

Naruto se raidit.

- **J'AI FAIT QUOI ? Où et quand ai-je accepté de faire ça, bon sang ?!**

Sasuke lança un regard assassin au visage calme le regardant.

- Quand : i jours. Où : ici même, enfin plutôt derrière le canapé. On avait justement…

Sasuke l'interrompu rapidement. Il savait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il devait vraiment trouver un moyen d'arrêter Naruto de lui demander des faveurs pendant et après l'amour.

- Ils n'ont jamais entendu parler des garderies ?

- Pourquoi payer des étrangers quand tu as de bons amis avec tellement de temps libre.

- Alors vous me blâmerez tous lorsque j'assassinerai ces sales gosses !

- Ils sont morts de trouille de toi ! Ils seront sages ! C'est seulement pour quelques heures. En plus, tu es en retard dans tes bonnes actions – ton karma est sur le point de se détraquer complètement !

- Mords-moi, espèce de crétin !

Sasuke grogna alors que les doigts de Naruto le calmèrent vers le sommeil. Il en aurait besoin quand les enfants de Sakura et Lee seraient là.

- Avec plaisir, mais j'ai du boulot dans quelques heures. Hé bâtard…

- Quo-oi ? bouillonna Sasuke, sur le point de s'endormir.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ?

Sasuke renifla et dit quatre mots avant que le sommeil ne s'empare de lui.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt…

* * *

(1) Probablement une parodie de Pimp My Ride, une émission où une série d'experts en mécanique automobile transforment un vieux tacot en voiture dernier cri. Diffusée sur MTV il y a quelques années (ça tourne encore ? XD)

Traduction d_e Addicted _de Simple Plan

_J'ai entendu dire que tu allais bien, mais je veux que tu saches Je suis accro. Je suis accro à toi._  
_Je ne peux pas prétendre que je m'en fous, quand tu ne penses pas à moi. Crois-tu que je mérite ça ?_  
_J'ai essayé de te rendre heureux, mais tu es quand même parti._  
_J'essaye d'oublier que je suis accro à toi. Mais j'en aie envie, et j'en aie besoin. Je suis accro à toi._  
_Maintenant c'est fini, je ne peux pas oublier ce que tu as dis. Et je ne veux plus jamais faire ça. Bourreau des cœurs…_

_Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, et après tout ce qu'on a vécu : toujours accro. Je suis accro à toi._  
_Je crois que tu sais que c'est vrai, je ferais des milliers de kilomètres pour t'avoir. Crois-tu que je mérite ça ?_  
_J'ai essayé de te rendre heureux J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais juste pour te garder, mais tu es quand même parti._  
_J'essaye d'oublier que je suis accro à toi. Mais j'en aie envie, et j'en aie besoin. Je suis accro à toi._  
_Maintenant c'est fini, je ne peux pas oublier ce que tu as dis. Et je ne veux plus jamais faire ça. Bourreau des cœurs…_

_Combien de temps vais-je attendre ? Jusqu'à la fin des temps…_  
_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'attends encore. Je ne peux pas te faire mien._

* * *

A dans deux semaines pour la suite! En plus ça sera les vacances! (enfin... pour la plupart?)  
;)


	10. Chapitre 9

**Note de la traductrice du chapitre précédent** : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'on soit tout le temps en retard juste pour avoir un bonus à la clé! On n'est pas ce genre de groupe, nous! On est sérieux! X0 (autant que possible du moins)  
Bref, je crois que tout le monde a aimé ce bonus de l'auteur (j'imagine facilement une marée de mouchoires imbibés de sang tout autour de chacun d'entre vous(comme pour moi)) Je sais, la mort de Jiraiya est tellement cohérente ici, parce qu'on y a tous songé au moins une fois X)  
Rappelez-vous: l'auteur nous frustre pour une meilleure happy end! Courage les gens, on est presque à la fin, avec son lemon(complet) à la clé^^  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!

HimeBluestar

* * *

**Traducteur** : nina-chan

* * *

**Note de l'auteur ****: Je ne possède et n'ai aucun lien avec les groupes ou chansons mentionnés dans le chapitre. Lawn song (Chanson de pelouse) est une parodie de Thong song (Chanson du string)** et est chanté sur le même air. Elle a été diffusée sur une émission (station) radio. Si tu es trop jeune pour connaitre la chanson Thong song, c'est que tu es trop jeune pour lire cette fic, petit pervers ! Ouais, c'est à toi que je parle avec ton air de « Oh non elle a osé » et la maison de Barbie à l'arrière plan ! Ta maman sait-elle que tu es assis là, planté, à lire du yaoi ? Je ne pense pas non ! On ne me tiendra pas responsable de la corruption sexuelle de ton âme ! Allez continue si tu veux !.

Musique d'ambiance : Enter Sandman de Metallica.

* * *

** Enter Sandman**

* * *

.

Gama-chan croassa à l'arrêt en même temps que la Limace de Sakura glissa à l'arrêt dans le parking de l'hôpital. La Limace était la large camionnette blanche de Sakura à laquelle elle était irrémédiablement attachée. Cela prenait une éternité pour qu'elle monte en vitesse et elle avait une étrange tendance à avoir des fuites d'acide, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. Kabuto avait menacé d'envoyer aussi bien Gama-chan que la Limace à la casse. D'après lui, ce n'était pas grave si Naruto et Sakura voulaient se tuer, mais ils devraient au moins donner une chance à l'environnement et au paysage.

Naruto et Sakura coururent au petit trot jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Naruto en jetant un regard inquiet à Sakura.

- J'en sais rien… On m'a bipé en même temps que toi, je pense. Est-ce que ça va ? On dirait qu'un camion t'a roulé dessus.

Naruto grimaça.

- Je suis sûr que c'est le cas. Et j'ai l'angoissant pressentiment que le chauffeur est sur le point de mettre la marche arrière.

Ils passèrent l'entrée et tombèrent directement sur Kabuto. Avant qu'ils ne puissent poser la moindre question, l'homme aux lunettes leur fournit rapidement les informations nécessaires.

- Énorme accident sur l'autoroute, un camion s'est mis en portefeuille et ensuite le raffut a éclaté. De nombreuses victimes et nous sommes l'hôpital le plus proche. Ça va être rude, le nombre ne cesse de grimper…

Naruto et Sakura grimacèrent.

- Tsunade appelle tous ceux qu'elle peut.

- Tu plaisantes, c'est si grave ?

- Hé, quand il pleut de la merde, il y a inondation. Enfilez vos tenues et plongez dedans ! répondit Kabuto avec ironie et tous les trois passèrent les portes battantes pour entrer aux urgences.

Huit heures est arrivé avant que Naruto et Sakura ne puissent être capables de ramper jusqu'à la salle de repos du personnel et de s'écrouler dans des lits individuels.

- Je veux juste rentrer à la maison et dormir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Marmonna Sakura dans son oreiller, alors qu'elle tendit et relâcha les muscles de ses épaules.

- Bon courage pour ton plan… notre garde commence dans officiellement deux heures et demie. Et tu sais que nous allons être appelés _au moins_ deux fois avant ça.

Sakura jeta un œil à son ami et le regarda frotté son visage d'un air las.

- Hé, alors, comment ça s'est passé tout à l'heure…. Quand tu es allé chez Sasuke ? Vous êtes arrivés à une conclusion?

Naruto grimaça pour la énième fois de la journée.

- Eh bien, je suis arrivé à une conclusion, je suis sûr qu'il en est venu à une conclusion aussi. Et je suis assez certain sur le fait que nos conclusions ne sont pas le moins du monde compatibles. Mais cela est sans doute concluant, en soi.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis fatigué et dis n'importe quoi. Je te raconterai tout ça plus tard, Sakura-chan.

Naruto avait vu juste sur le fait d'être appelé deux fois avant que leur garde ne commence. Sakura avait l'air de s'être fait écrasée par un train. Elle observa Naruto et le fusilla du regard. Avec un total de seulement 45 minutes de sommeil, Naruto pouvait faire un marathon. Son endurance et son temps de récupération étaient plus que contrariant. Une des infirmières, qui voulut tester cette endurance extraordinaire, s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant.

- Monsieur Uzumaki… la jeune femme souffla son nom … Vous avez un patient qui vous attend dans la chambre numéro huit.

- Merci Hana.

L'infirmière lui sourit pendant qu'elle tordait ses cheveux par espièglerie.

- Aucun problème Docteur. Faite-moi savoir s'il vous plaît si il y a _quoi que ce soit_ que je puisse faire pour vous.

Sakura roula des yeux. Elle fut surprise que la fille n'ait pas arraché ses vêtements et essayé de sauter sur Naruto pour le soumettre.

Naruto se permit un sourire satisfait alors qu'il regardait la fille s'éloigner, son derrière se mouvant rythmiquement sous le lisse uniforme blanc. L'infirmière jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer qu'elle ait son attention et s'appliqua d'avantage dans sa démarche. Le sourire de Naruto fut sur le point de laisser place à un regard libidineux, lorsqu'un coup de poing lui cassa presque le bras.

- Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- Arrête de reluquer comme un vieux pervers et mets-toi au travail ! Soupira Sakura en partant d'un pas lourd. Les hommes… ils sont incorrigibles.

En entrant dans la pièce, Naruto resta bouche-bée.

- Aah, mais c'est toi !

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'aller vers le patient, un interne l'interrompit.

Le patient cessa de méditer et ouvrit ses yeux verts calmes. Observant fermement Naruto, l'homme se permit de détendre légèrement ses épaules, gardant ses bras croisés devant lui. Il cligna des yeux lentement, deux fois. On pense le connaître, mais c'était sa façon d'être sauvage et enthousiaste.

Naruto finit finalement avec l'infirmière et se précipita vers le jeune homme immobile et silencieux. Ce dernier se prépara, mais ne put éviter de tomber à la renverse lorsque Naruto lui sauta dessus.

- GAARA !

- Naruto Uzumaki…

Naruto sembla se souvenir du statut de patient de Gaara et se dégagea rapidement de sur lui, permettant ainsi à l'homme de s'assoir correctement.

- Désolé, désolé ! Je ne devrais pas faire des choses pareilles avant de savoir comment tu vas ! Tu vas bien, je ne t'ai pas fait mal, hein ?

Naruto gratta l'arrière de sa tête et sourit en grimaçant avant de scruter son patient. Gaara se permit un petit sourire et secoua la tête.

- Je vais bien. Je suis juste venu pour mon contrôle habituel. Le conseil l'exige.

- Ah, je vois. Bien, on va s'en occuper alors. Naruto s'équipa de son stéthoscope et procéda à l'examen de son ami. Tu connais le refrain.

Gaara maugréa et commença à respirer profondément. Au bout d'un moment Naruto reprit la parole.

- Tu as réussi à dormir ?

- Ouais et j'en avais besoin.

- Pas beaucoup ?

- Juste un petit peu. Quelqu'un essaye toujours de m'en empêcher.

- C'est une honte…

- C'est un casse-pied royal. Confirma l'insomniaque alors que Naruto finissait rapidement l'examen.

- Les choses vont bien à Suna ?

- Aussi bien que ça peut aller… Vas-tu rentrer avec moi cette fois ? Demanda brièvement Gaara.

- Comme les choses se présentent ici, ça se peut ! Déclara Naruto tout en tirant une chaise jusqu'au lit et s'affalant dedans.

Naruto ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce qui attirait chez lui les gens du type génie sombre et socialement anormal. Et ils avaient tous le même comportement. Ils le maltraitaient et l'insultaient, (_ou simplement le regardait fixement dans le cas de Gaara),_ tandis qu'ils le collaient comme de la glue. Puis dans un instant complètement hasardeux, devenaient des violeurs fous amoureux de lui. C'était ce qui se passait avec Sasuke maintenant, ce qui était arrivé avec Neji à l'université, et au lycée, ça avait été Gaara.

.

* * *

.

Gaara était au-delà du gamin gothique par excellence. Il transcendait toutes les normes stéréotypées. Il était tellement gothique, qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de porter du noir ou de se teindre les cheveux, optant pour des tons ocre et gardant ses cheveux au naturel tout aussi efficace, couleur rouille. Il y avait des rumeurs en abondance concernant la contenance de la grande gourde qu'il gardait attachée dans son dos. Le consensus général était qu'elle contenait les cendres de toutes les victimes de Gaara.

Tout le monde avait une peur bleue de lui et ce pour une bonne raison. Il avait un caractère violent, susceptible d'éclater à tout moment. Il pouvait être impassible et indifférent, restant à distance, en silence puis, la seconde d'après, il était déchainé, saccageant facilement une salle de classe d'une force presque surhumaine pendant une crise de rage. Il avait aussi une marque de sadisme unique. En dépit des problèmes émotifs évidents du garçon, personne n'osait prononcer un seul mot à ce sujet. Gaara était fondamentalement aussi intouchable qu'un roi.

Quand le reste du Japon mit fin à l'ère féodal, un pays avait conservé les principes de la forme gouvernementale défunte. Il s'est agrippé au concept d'un seigneur féodal, et a continué la tradition d'un seul dirigeant, accédant au pouvoir via un héritage, la descendance. Le pays du vent, patrie de Suna, maintenait un chef unique, au dépit des changements dans les pays environnementaux. Étant un des plus forts pouvoirs militaires au Japon à cette époque, personne n'avait osé se moquer d'eux pour cela. Gaara était le prochain de la lignée pour le titre, et en dépit d'aller à l'école à Konoha, il avait eu le privilège d'être au-dessus des lois du pays du feu. Tandis que le père de Gaara se rendait compte des problèmes émotifs de son fils, il retint le droit d'être la seule personne à punir Gaara pour n'importe quelle infraction.

Les chemins de Naruto et Gaara ne s'était pas croisés avant le cours de sport fatidique. Leur entraineur avait eu l'idée brillante de jouer à la balle au prisonnier, l'un des « sport » les plus remplit de souffrances qui existe. Gaara avait attrapé la balle et en moins d'une minute sa cible choisie au hasard était recroquevillée au sol, serrant son nez cassé qui saignait. Udon s'était plaint à Konohamaru qui, à son tour, s'était plaint à Naruto. Plus tard, le blond avait retrouvé l'objet de sa fureur sur le toit de l'école. Gaara avait été passablement surpris lorsqu'un poing l'avait propulsé à travers le toit, sur une courte distance. Il s'était alors retrouvé enfourché et menacé par des cris venant d'une force de la nature braillarde.

- Bordel, c'est quoi ton problème, hein ?!

Gaara, par chance, avait déjà évacué la plupart de son agressivité. Ainsi au lieu d'assassiner Naruto, il lui avait simplement répondu. Il lui raconta exactement quels étaient ses problèmes, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème à répondre aux questions, c'était juste que presque personne ne s'était arrêté suffisamment longtemps pour lui en poser.

Lorsque Gaara eut fini, Naruto était assis sur le toit à côté de lui, écoutant avec étonnement empathique. Tous les deux comprirent combien ils avaient en commun : des mères qui étaient mortes, maudissant leur existence, des pères qui les avaient marqués à vie de façon unique et surtout un sentiment profond d'être seul. Leurs approches de leurs situations de vie avait été différentes, mais ils venaient du même endroit.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement dans cette gourde de toute façon ? Demanda finalement Naruto, se déplaçant pour s'appuyer contre l'un des châteaux d'eau, tandis que Gaara l'observait avec prudence.

- Du sable de la maison, tous les bons souvenirs que j'ai me viennent de là… alors j'en amène avec moi. Et aussi, les cendres de ma mère y sont mélangées. Gaara fut bien plus étonné que Naruto ne se soit pas enfui du toit en courant après avoir entendu ça.

- Mec, ce n'est pas lourd tous ces trucs ? Naruto sous-entendait plusieurs choses. Je veux dire, si tu veux de meilleurs souvenirs, je crois que tu devrais simplement en faire des nouveaux.

Gaara cligna seulement des yeux et se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore tué. Naruto se leva et lui tendit la main.

- Viens… je vais t'aider.

Gaara observa la main tendu durant une minute, essayant de voir la ruse derrière ce geste. Un instant plus tard, il l'attrapa.

À partir de là, Naruto semblait attaché chirurgicalement à la hanche de Gaara. Les amis de Naruto se retrouvèrent à se demander si le garçon hyperactif valait l'agacement. Sasuke était assez mauvais, il était asocial, condescendant et broyait du noir, mais au moins il n'était pas un sale psychopathe. Enfin, pas à leur connaissance.

Les déjeuners étaient particulièrement tendus. Le regard pénétrant de Gaara s'axait sur une personne au hasard, la réduisant à un état de loque humaine nerveuse et pleurnicheuse. Naruto dut mettre tout son charme en action rapide, juste pour calmer les choses. Cela prit un certain temps, mais finalement, dû en partie à la diminution étonnante des accès de colère, chacun commença à se réchauffer. Tout le monde sauf une personne.

Le mécontentement de Sasuke à ce nouvel arrangement sembla n'avoir aucune limite. C'était déjà assez pénible que Naruto et Gaara aient le même emploi du temps (Sasuke ayant quelques cours avancés), mais à présent ils dormaient l'un chez l'autre.

Naruto avait laissé Gaara partager son lit, puisque son futon était inadéquatà l'utilisationhumaine. Gaara était resté couché près de Naruto, fermant les yeux et les rouvrant pour voir son ami le regarder anxieusement, en tenant un miroir sous son nez.

- Quoi ? S'enquit Gaara, se demandant d'où était subitement venu toute cette lumière.

Naruto avait soupiré de soulagement.

- Mec, je te croyais mort ! J'ai utilisé ce miroir pour vérifier que tu respirais toujours.

- J'ai dormi ?

Son intonation était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche de l'incrédulité pour Gaara.

- Je ne dirais pas que tu as dormi, tu étais plutôt comme plongé dans un coma. T'as dormi pendant quatorze heures. J'ai eu peur que tu aies choisi ma maison pour mourir… ou hiberner.

A partir de ce moment, les nuits chez l'autre devinrent régulières. Naruto déclara à Sasuke que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il vivait seul donc il aimait avoir de la compagnie. Que Gaara choisisse de l'utiliser comme un ours en peluche humain, ça, on ne pouvait rien y faire. L'humeur de Sasuke s'était détériorée rapidement après cette petite confession.

Sasuke n'apparaissait pas sur le radar de Gaara d'une quelconque manière. Ce dernier observa cependant, que son ami avait une étrange relation avec le garçon maussade aux cheveux foncés une relation qui semblait à la limite de l'abus domestique. Puisque Naruto en paraissait satisfait, Gaara n'y prêta pas attention. Il prit seulement un intérêt poussé après avoir été témoin d'une altercation. Le brun avait semblé encore plus violent que d'habitude cruel même pour Gaara. Il avait aussi vu qu'il avait nettement laissé Naruto dans la confusion et la détresse.

- Je le tuerai pour toi. Avait déclaré Gaara plus tard, alors qu'il essayait d'engloutir l'un des ramen instantané de Naruto.

- Um, quoi ?

- Le brun. Je le tuerai pour toi. C'est ton ami, alors ça sera assez propre. J'attendrai qu'il soit endormi pour remplir ses voies respiratoires de sable humide et le regarderai se débattre pour retrouver de l'air. Quand il se réveillera, alors je lui couperai…

- **Hey là !** Tu ne vas pas tuer Sasuke ! S'agita Naruto, perçant presque un œil de Gaara avec une baguette.

- Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Continua Gaara d'une voix blanche. J'ai l'immunité diplomatique.

- Oh… très bien… Je suppose que c'est différent alors. Naruto aspira bruyamment ses nouilles, alors qu'il parut réfléchir davantage aux choses. **Qu'est-ce que je fais ?!** Je ne veux pas que tu le tues !

- T'en es sûr ? Je peux le faire sans douleur. Enfin, relativement sans douleur.

- **Oui j'en suis _sûr _!** Quoique, l'immunité diplomatique, c'est toujours rassurant à savoir…

Gaara et Sasuke ne s'étaient pas encore adressé un seul mot. Cela aurait pu continuer jusqu'à ce que Gaara s'en aille, si ce n'avait été les dix mots fatidiques. Sasuke attendait Naruto, appuyé contre l'un des arbres devant l'école. Gaara avait marché jusqu'à lui, s'arrêtant directement en face du brun.

- Sasuke Uchiha… Gaara se reçut un regard qui en aurait envoyé plus d'un dans les régions externes de la stratosphère. Notre ami, il m'aime bien plus que toi.

Et ces dix mots, dit sincèrement, précipita l'une des bagarres les plus épiques que le lycée de Konoha n'ait connu. Il aura fallu deux enseignants et trois élèves de niveau supérieur pour les séparer. Et le tout avec comme fond sonore les cris des fan-girls de Sasuke qui criaient et se lamentaient des contusions sur le visage parfait de Sasuke. Aucun des deux garçons ne voulut dire à Naruto ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'est peu de temps après la bagarre que le père de Gaara mourut, faisant de lui le nouveau seigneur féodal du Pays du Vent. La nuit précédant le départ de Gaara, Naruto fut réveillé par des bruits d'éclaboussure contre sa fenêtre. Quelqu'un y jetait du sable humide et Naruto avait une idée sur l'identité du suspect.

Ouvrant sa fenêtre, Naruto dut s'esquiver pour ne pas se faire frapper par une autre motte de terre trempée. Le garçon en bas, se balançait légèrement.

- Hey Gaara, la clé devrait se trouver à l'endroit habituel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il apparut vite que Gaara était, au minimum, complètement bourré.

- Naruto Uzumaki… articula mal Gaara, pointant le doigt et montrant la zone générale, quelque part sur la gauche de Naruto. On a des choses à se dire !

Naruto regardait avec fascination l'autre garçon inhaler et ouvrir la bouche. Puis, du plus profond de l'âme de Gaara, fut vomie l'une des plus terribles poésies, à jamais abuser des oreilles d'un homme innocent. Naruto eut du mal à garder un visage impassible alors que des expressions telles que « des yeux aussi bleus que l'eau des toilettes » sortaient. La sérénade devint de plus en plus macabre alors que Gaara mentionnait affectueusement des membres mutilés, des pactes de suicide, des cercueils du désert et des funérailles. Et ça c'était juste les sujets préparés. Vous ne souhaitez pas entendre ce qui fut dit une fois que Gaara commença à improviser. Au bout d'un moment, l'un des voisins de Naruto intervint.

- **Pour l'amour de Dieu, un peu de pitié et de décence, mec ! Es-tu complètement fou ? Qui es-tu, une sorte de tueur en série ? Mes gamins ont pissé au lit, terrifiés ! Ferme-là avant que j'appelle la police !** Gaara, comme n'importe qui le serait, était très sensible en cet instant. Par conséquent, il fut offensé par le manque d'appréciation de ses aveux sincères et artistiques.

- Vous n'avez aucun goût, et pour ceci vous **_mourrez_** ! Donnez-moi votre nom ! Que je vous ajoute à ma liste !

Gaara ne plaisantait pas, il avait réellement une liste. De l'originale qu'il avait faite, un seul nom était encore présent sur la liste qu'il avait maintenant. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'attrape ce monstre de dinosaure violet qui chante et danse. Ouais, tu sais que c'est toi… … … Barney(1).

.

* * *

.

Alors que Naruto finissait l'examen de Gaara, Ino les aperçut à travers la fenêtre en verre et appela Sakura.

- Hé n'est-ce pas Gaara ?

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil et fit un signe de tête.

- C'est bien lui… il fout toujours ce fard à paupières. Des cernes, mon œil.

- Woua, il est devenu encore plus canon que depuis le lycée. Le style « sans sourcils » lui va plutôt bien… Dit Ino rêveusement.

- Ino, tu es une femme mariée !

- Et alors ? L'anneau est sur mon doigt pas sur mes yeux.

Rin et une infirmière arrivèrent et participèrent à la conversation.

- Est-ce déjà l'heure de « reluquer Naruto »(2) ? Hé qui est le canon tatoué ? demanda Rin pendant qu'elle buvait une gorgée de son soda.

- Un vieil ami du lycée, qui se trouve aussi être le seigneur féodal du Pays du Vent.

- Arrêêête ! C'est _lui_ Gaara du désert ? Je pensais qu'il serait plus âgé et qu'il aurait l'air plus grincheux. Est-il célibataire ? Interrompit une autre infirmière.

- Oui, mais bonne chance avec ça. Il a probablement les mots « _propriété de Naruto_ » tamponné partout sur ses parties intimes. Déclara sèchement Sakura.

- Oh allez, lui aussi ? C'est quoi le truc avec ces gars ? Est-ce qu'un vagin est vraiment si terrifiant ? Déclara Rin exaspérée.

- Hé non, c'est la fièvre Naruto, bébé, personne n'est immunisé.

Ino rit nerveusement alors que Rin roulait des yeux et haussait les épaules pour montrer son accord.

Gaara quitta Naruto des yeux pour voir le rassemblement de femmes, chuchotant, ricanant sottement et les regardant fixement.

- Nous avons un public.

Naruto se retourna vers la fenêtre, sourit et salua de la main. Toutes les femmes, exceptées Sakura et Ino, rougirent et se dispersèrent rapidement.

- Ça arrive toujours quand je reste dans un endroit trop longtemps. Naruto haussa les épaules pour s'excuser envers son ami.

- Populaire tu es devenu, Naruto.

- Réalises-tu que, de temps en temps, tu commences à parler comme Yoda ?

Gaara haussa les épaules.

- Kankuro m'en a fait la remarque. Je n'y peux rien.

Sakura et Ino étaient encore dehors lorsque Temari arriva près d'elles.

- Sakura, Ino…

- Temari ! Je me demandais où tu étais !

Temari soupira.

- Vous savez, c'est déjà assez pénible que Konoha soit réputée pour ses prouesses médicales. Pouvez-vous imaginer à quel point c'est démoralisant pour nos médecins que le seigneur féodal fasse le voyage jusqu'ici pour un contrôle ? C'est pas comme si je pouvais dire « courage les gars, c'est pas à cause de vous. Il veut juste se faire palper par son béguin du lycée ! »

Ino et Sakura sourirent avec compassion.

- Hé, où est Shikamaru ? Il n'a plus parlé à Chôji depuis maintenant presque quatre jours.

Temari soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Il a été… occupé.

- Occupé ? A faire quoi ? Demandèrent ensemble Ino et Sakura, surprises.

- Bah….

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru soupira et se glissa encore un peu plus dans sa chaise. Autour de lui, plusieurs hommes paressaient dans la même position pendant qu'ils patientaient tous.

- _Galère_ ! Pensa Shikamaru alors qu'il regardait les nuages, qui avaient été peint avec ironie au plafond. Un instant plus tard, un jeune homme bondit dans la pièce, une boule d'énergie lui rappelant un ami blond en particulier.

- Salut tout le monde ! Et bienvenue à l'Association pour les Apathiques, Paresseux et Désintéressés- ou tout simplement, bienvenue à l'AAPD(3) !

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et continua d'admirer le plafond.

- Aujourd'hui nous avons un nouveau membre ! Shikamaru Nara ! Accueillions-le bien fort !

Shikamaru devina que les ronchonnements et le murmure général étaient transmis comme un accueil chaleureux dans un groupe comme l'AAPD.

- C'est un génie certifié _et_ le champion du monde des échecs actuel !

Le mot « génie » ne remporta pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme, mais le titre de « champion du monde» saisit l'attention de tout le monde.

- Vous êtes un champion du monde de quelque chose ? déclara un homme à l'air ennuyé. Vous n'avez pas, genre, à faire des choses pour devenir un champion du monde ?

- Pas vraiment… Répondit Shikamaru. En général, je trouve tous les mouvements au cours des deux premières minutes d'un match. Après ça, je prends le plus de temps possible pour bouger. Non seulement ça rend mes adversaires fou, ça garantit aussi le repos tout en jouant.

Là, _ça,_ ça impressionna la foule. Le chef du groupe reprit vite la séance. Seule une partie prévue de la classe se présentait. C'était tous des hommes mariés, dont leur femme les avait harcelés jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent.

- Bien, puisque Nara-san est le benjamin du groupe, il obtient le premier le droit à la parole pour la séance. Nara-san, juste, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à participer à l'AAPD ?

Shikamaru soupira et répondit.

- Le gazon…

Shikamaru se rendit vite compte qu'il faisait vraiment parti de ces gens, par les regards de compréhension qu'il reçut de chaque personne. Le chef du groupe, cependant, fut troublé par la réponse en deux mots.

- Le gazon ?

Shikamaru était irrité car maintenant il allait devoir expliquer quelque chose d'évident.

- Eh bien c'est comme ça…_ (Envoi de la chanson Thong song !)_

Shikamaru :

L'herbe est longue, c'est le désordre. Et bien que je doive la tondre, je ne peux pas le supporter.

Voyez, je suis aussi paresseux qu'on puisse l'être ! Et je n'ai pas envie de travailler jusqu'à en suer.

Vous poussez et vous poussez et vous poussez encore ! Et la prochaine chose que vous savez, l'après-midi est bousillé !

Ugh, je préfèrerais simplement ouvrir la languette ; et je ne vous parle pas d'une canette de soda ! (_les maris_ _harcelés murmurent leur accord_)

C'est juste une entrave, entrave, entrave ! D'abord vous faites le devant, puis vous faite l'arrière !

Ma femme m'enquiquine, pour me faire tondre cette pe-louse !

Les maris harcelés (_imitant leur épouse, en parfait a capela_) :

Lève tes fesses et fais la pelouse. Lève ton derrière et fais cette pelouse !

Shikamaru/ les maris harcelés :

OH S'IL TE PLAÎT !/ Je ne veux vraiment pas tondre- cette pelouse, pe-pelouse, pelouse, pelouse.

Ne puis-je pas laisser l'herbe pousser ? Ou peut-être payer quelqu'un pour…/Noooon !

A l'AAPD alors, je devais aller… ou tondre la pelouse, pe-louse, pelouse-pelouse.

Le chef du groupe observa, la bouche ouverte, alors que les hommes s'affalaient, épuisés après leur séance de karaoké improvisée. « Que vient-il de se passer bon sang ?! »

- Voilà ce qu'il fait… Termina Temari alors qu'Ino et Sakura la regardaient fixement, les yeux exorbités.

- L'AAPD ?

- Ne demandez pas, ok ? J'étais désespérée. Les seules choses qui intéressent Shikamaru sont les échecs et le sexe !

Dans la pièce d'examen, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu dois partir ?

- Ouais, j'ai six heures de service clinique à faire avant que je parte. Tu ne rentres pas à Suna maintenant, si ? On peut se voir plus tard, ensuite demain je prends congé et je reste avec toi. Je vais te montrer toutes les nouveautés que tu as manquées !

- Parfait, alors je t'attendrai. Dit brièvement Gaara en utilisant volontairement un double sens. Naruto lui sourit juste et partit.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke regarda le liquide mousseux devant lui, les yeux luisant alors que le dernier ingrédient ajouté tourbillonnait et se dissolvait. Il regarda le jauni parchemin froissé que la vieille femme lui avait donné. Il exposait toutes ses instructions et il fit en sorte de les suivre à la lettre.

« Ça a intérêt à marcher. Ca doit marcher…»

Finalement, le dernier ingrédient fut jeté dedans et tout ça dans le temps imparti. Sasuke transvasa le liquide rouge-sang à la cuillère dans un récipient et l'observa. Quelques bulles persistantes, montèrent et éclatèrent à la surface. « Cette vieille femme a intérêt à avoir raison. »

Expirant, vexé, Sasuke s'arma de courage et se prépara à boire. « Ca vaut le coup… je dois essayer. »

Prudemment, il prit une petite gorgée et attendu. Il en prit une autre et encore une, jusqu'à ce que doucement, le récipient soit vide. « Hmm, intéressant… »

Sa recette de soupe à la tomate était en effet meilleure que la recette secrète de la famille Uchiha. C'était une bonne chose qu'il l'ait achetée. Maintenant, il était prêt pour la prochaine réunion de famille.

Mais assez de repas délicieux et nourrissant ! Maintenant, il devait attraper Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru:  
The grass is long, it looks a mess. And though I gotta mow it, I can't handle it.  
See, I'm about as lazy as you can get! And I don't feel like working up a sweat.  
You push and you push, and you push a lot. And the next thing you know, the afternoon is shot!  
Ugh, I'd rather be just popping a top; and I don't mean on a can of soda! _(Hassled!husbands murmur their agreement)  
_It's just a drag, drag, drag! First you do the front, then you do the back!  
My wife nags; to have me mow that La-wn!

Hassled!Husbands _(mimicking their wives, in perfect acapella):  
"Get up off your butt, and do lawn. Get up off your fanny, and do that lawn!_

Shikamaru/ Harried!husbands:  
OH PLEASE!/ I don't really want to mow- that lawn, la-lawn, lawn-lawn.  
Can't I let the grass grow? Or maybe pay someone to…/ "_Noooooooooo!"  
_So to SALAD then, I had to go… or mow the lawn, la-lawn lawn-lawn

* * *

(1) Barney le dinosaure est le personnage principal d'une émission télé pour les enfants d ans aux USA., diffusée de 1992 à 2009. Elle transmet des messages éducationnels à travers des chansons et danses, de façon amicale et optimiste (cf Wikipédia).

(2) Dit comme si c'était une émission télé.

(3) Les initiales d'origines donne l'acronyme SALAD qui est bien plus drôle mais malheureusement pas transférable en français…

* * *

A dans deux semaines donc ^^


	11. Chapitre 10

**Toutes mes excuses** à nos fidèles lecteurs et lectrices de ne pas avoir répondu par MP comme j'avais commencé à le faire... La rentrée des vacances de la Toussaint a un peu tout bousculé... Ce qui fait aussi que ce chapitre est publié avec quelques heures de retard... Vous m'en voulez pas trop? En tout cas, **merci** à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews qui, elles, sont toujours au rendez-vous! Vous assurez les gens ;)  
Myuiko

* * *

**Traducteur :** Jen-Uchi

* * *

** The Deal**

* * *

Naruto était assis dans la salle télé usant de son heure avant son service à la clinique pour se reposer et se détendre. Il était dans sa vingt-sixième heure de garde. Être fatigué, il pourrait supporter ; être fatigué et tourmenté par des pensées de Sasuke, alors là c'était un autre niveau. Au cours de ces dernières heures, il aurait pu jurer avoir vu Sasuke au moins quinze fois. Ces préoccupations commençaient à le rendre nerveux. En plus, il s'inquiétait de ce que son ami manigançait ; Naruto _savait_ qu'il complotait quelque chose. Seul Dieu savait qui Sasuke avait convaincu pour l'aider. Donc en plus de tout ça, Naruto était paranoïaque.

_Tu ne peux pas arrêter de penser à moi, n'est-ce pas, idiot ?_

Le visage au sourire narquois de Sasuke flottait devant lui, et Naruto tira la langue à l'apparition. Ayant besoin d'une distraction et étant trop sur les nerfs pour dormir, Naruto prit la télécommande et alluma la chaîne stéréo.

_… « C'est quoi le problème, bébé ?» C'est quoi le problème ? Je ne sais pas… Enfin, peut-être que je suis amoureux. L'amour ? Penses-y, chaque fois j'y pense je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Combien de temps encore ça va prendre pour guérir ? Juste guérir, parce que je peux pas l'ignorer si c'est l'amour ! L'amour ! Ca me donne envie de me retourner et d'y faire face, mais je n'y connais rien à l'amour !_

Ca devait être une blague. Reniflant, Naruto souleva la télécommande. _–Click-_

_Quand la vérité se trouve être mensonges ! Et toute la joie en vous meure! Ne veux-tu pas quelqu'un à aimer ? N'as-tu pas besoin de quelqu'un à aimer ? N'aimerais-tu pas quelqu'un à aimer ? Tu ferais mieux de trouver quelqu'un à aimer !_

-Click-

_Ici la station de radio-KK3X sur les ondes, toute la journée et toute la nuit ! **OW **! Nous avons une toute nouvelle sortie de « Sound Village », avec DJ Starlight et son tout nouveau single : "Tu sais que tu me veux, espèce de débile de blond - arrête d'être si difficile ! "_

La mâchoire de Naruto tomba. Il éteignit rapidement la radio alors que le chanteur commençait à raconter l'histoire d'un ami qui avait refusé d'admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond qu'une simple amitié entre eux. Maintenant, Sasuke utilisait ses sous-fifres peu talentueux pour diffuser ses intentions à travers les ondes. C'était officiel, Naruto avait ouvert et franchit la sixième porte de l'enfer. Toute l'industrie de la musique conspirait contre lui. Bien sûr qu'il s'y attendait de la part de Sasuke, mais est-ce que tout le monde devait aussi s'y mettre ?

Soufflant, Naruto s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra, et commença à méditer sur tout SAUF Sasuke.

- Oooh Uzumaki-sama est si séduisant quand il est troublé. (Couinement) Je ne veux rien de plus que d'entrer et estomper ses soucis !

- (Couinement) Moi aussi ! Oh, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il pense à une fille, hein ?

- **Pas du tout **! Uzumaki-sama est sans doute inquiet pour un patient parce qu'il est sensible et tient à cœur tous ceux qui souffrent !

Et il y eut plus de couinement.

Sakura roula des yeux, alors qu'elle observait les trois infirmières. Les jeunes femmes étaient accroupies, jetant des coups d'œil par la fenêtre d'où elles épiaient Naruto. Sakura les dépassa et entra dans la pièce. Se sentant d'humeur sadique, Sakura chuta sans ménagement sur les genoux de Naruto et le câlina. Elle sourit contre la poitrine de Naruto alors qu'elle entendait les exclamations choquées, indignées et le départ des infirmières livides.

Naruto sentit un poids familier s'installer sur lui, il ouvrit à peine un œil et reçu une explosion de rose. Il ferma l'œil à nouveau et parla.

- Pourquoi es-tu si méchante avec mon fan club ? Tu sais que Uzumaki-sama a besoin de son fan-club !

- Oh Uzumaki-sama, c'est parce que vous êtes teeellement sexy ! Je dois vous avoir pour moi-même ! Sakura gloussa alors que Naruto grognait grossièrement à sa réponse. Notre service se termine dans quelques minutes. Tu rentres directement chez toi?

- Non, je termine mes heures de clinique de la semaine. Je voudrais être libre demain. J'ai promis à Gaara de passer du temps avec lui.

- Eh ! Nous avons tous les deux travaillés non-stop pendant plus d'un jour maintenant ! Es-tu sûr que tu peux gérer la clinique après cela ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je me sens bien. J'ai eu un peu de sommeil ici et là. C'est bon, vraiment ! Sakura soupira.

- Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Je vais t'aider à terminer tes heures, tu pourras donc sortir d'ici deux fois plus vite.

Elle lui jeta un regard qui mit fin à toutes pensées de protestation.

Ils se tenaient devant les doubles portes menant à la clinique et soupirèrent. Tous les phénomènes venaient à la clinique, mélangés soigneusement avec les gens normaux. De plus, il faisait nuit, et les choses devenaient toujours exponentiellement plus étranges la nuit. Prenant un dernier souffle de courage, Naruto et Sakura s'avancèrent dans la tempête.

* * *

_Patient 1_

Naruto regarda le presse-papiers alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Les résultats des tests étaient concluants, il ne s'agissait que d'en d'informer le patient. Le médecin fut intensément surpris de voir un groupe de nonnes le regardant avec impatience.

- Euh, Tanaka Rei-san?

Une jeune religieuse, assise sur le lit, lui fit un signe de la main. Naruto regarda de nouveau son bloc-notes, puis revint aux nonnes, puis encore au presse-papiers. Hmm, Tanaka-san, j'ai les résultats de vos tests.

Une sœur âgée prit la parole.

- Tout va bien, docteur ? Nous étions inquiètes à propos de Sœur Tanaka. Nous avons été tellement choquées quand elle s'est effondrée ! Et, avant ça, elle vomissait toute la journée ! Le jeune Père Fong est extrêmement inquiet à son sujet, nous voulons lui ramener de ses nouvelles le plus vite possible.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

- Père Fong...?

La jeune sœur fixait le plafond avec un grand intérêt. La sœur aînée hocha la tête.

- Oh oui ! Ils travaillent étroitement ensemble. Parfois ils restent enfermés dans son bureau pendant des heures, juste pour prier.

La vieille religieuse rayonna de fierté, alors que la patiente se concentra sur une autre partie intéressante du plafond.

- Prier, hein ... Mesdames, pourriez-vous nous excuser un instant?

- Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Naruto agita ses mains alors que les religieuses commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

- Non, non ! C'est juste, euh, la politique de l'hôpital de... euh... discuter avec le patient, en privé... ou quelque chose comme ça.

En dépit de ses pathétiques compétences en mensonge, Naruto réussit à faire sortir les nonnes. Il se retourna finalement vers sa patiente.

- Alors, bibliquement parlant, je dirais que vous portez un enfant...

La jeune nonne souffla, et croisa les bras devant elle. C'était fait d'une manière à montrer son extrême irritation. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle se tourna vers son médecin, et tenta de prendre la meilleure expression choquée qu'elle ait.

- Mais, c'est impossible…

La jeune fille parla avec hésitation et de manière robotique. Évidemment, cette fille n'allait jamais gagner un Oscar.

- ... car je n'ai jamais été avec un homme.

Naruto fit claquer sa langue, hocha la tête, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

- Que faites- vous ? demanda la jeune nonne avec intérêt.

- Je ne suis pas réellement renseigné sur la doctrine chrétienne, puisque je suis shinto, mais les naissances virginales sont une affaire énorme dans n'importe quelle religion. Je me souviens que la dernière fois que ça s'est passé quelqu'un d'_important_ pour vous, chrétiens, est descendu du ciel. Je cherche l'étoile de l'Est… rien pour l'instant mais le soleil va se montrer demain. Est-ce que ça compte ?

La jeune femme plissa les yeux et lui donna un regard oblique. Naruto continua malgré tout.

- Pas de rois mages. Cependant, il y a un livreur de pizza, un mec avec des fleurs et un ambulancier avec un organe dans une glacière. Donc je suppose qu'ils viennent avec des cadeaux ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être si sarcastique à ce sujet ! Dit la jeune femme en hochant la tête agacée.

- Vous êtes une religieuse enceinte ! Cette situation supplie le sarcasme.

- Écoutez... Les catholiques ont une règle contre l'utilisation de protection ! Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ?

- Vous êtes une sœur ! Vous n'êtes même pas censée en avoir besoin ! C'est dans le nom, regardez : Nonne est égal à non. Nonne-non !

- Mes parents m'ont dit que c'était soit le couvent, soit l'armée. Et combien de nonnes se font abattre par des eaux ennemies ?

- Ah ! Touché. Bien... vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez faire ?

La fille sembla réfléchir pendant un moment.

- Hé, vous pensez qu'ils croiront à une seconde naissance virginale ? Naruto frappa son visage avec son bloc-notes.

.

_Patient 2_

- Alors Ranma-san... dit Sakura, regardant le jeune homme devant elle, quel est le problème ?

- Ben en faite, quand quelqu'un me jette de l'eau froide dessus, je me transforme en fille. Quand c'est de l'eau chaude, je redeviens un homme. Ça commence vraiment à m'embrouiller et à m'énerver. C'est très gênant aussi ! Par exemple, il y a ce gars, il est amoureux du moi-fille mais déteste et veut tuer le moi-homme. Vous voyez mon problème ? Que faut-il que je fasse ?

Sakura regarda l'homme agité un moment.

- D'accord, alors je vais être directe et référer ce problème à un psychiatre.

.

_Patient 3_

L'odeur de cheveux brûlés remplissait la salle. La fumée flottait hors de la peau du jeune homme et ses cheveux s'hérissèrent sur la pointe. Son œil se crispait d'une façon incontrôlable et régulièrement, un spasme brutal secouait son corps.

Naruto scanna la scène devant lui de ses yeux, placidement. Luttant pour garder son visage sérieux et appelant son sens de professionnalisme, il posa l'évidente question :

- L'envahisseur de l'espace ?

Kiba dut attendre que le dernier choc électrique traverse son corps.

- L'envahisseur de l'espace... affirma-t-il.

Derrière Kiba, une Hinata rouge-pivoine tentait désespérément de s'enfoncer dans le mur.

.

_Patient 4_

La patience de Sakura arrivait à ses fins avec l'homme face à d'elle. Sur la feuille de température était marqué "blessure à l'aine" mais cet homme refusait de faire le « montrer-et-discuter » nécessaire. Durant les dix dernières minutes, Sakura avait essayé de convaincre l'homme à s'ouvrir à elle, littéralement et figurativement. Tout avait été en vain.

- Monsieur, votre refus évident est sûrement dû à l'une des deux raisons. Vous pouvez ne pas vouloir parce que je suis une femme et que vous avez peur de l'effet que la vue aura sur moi. Ou bien vous êtes gêné de votre blessure, et/ou la taille de votre pénis. Si c'est la première raison, je peux vous assurer expressément que le vôtre ne sera pas le premier pénis que j'aurais vu pendant la dernière heure, et encore moins aujourd'hui, cette semaine ou au cours de ma carrière. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais je dois dire que la retenue dont j'ai fait preuve, en ce qui concerne le fait de molester quelqu'un, est presque légendaire. Donc vous n'avez rien à craindre.  
Maintenant, si c'est de l'embarras au sujet de l'état de votre "ami spécial". Je _suis_ un médecin et très peu de blessures peuvent éventuellement me surprendre, voire aucune ! Et comme je l'ai dit avant, j'ai vu un certain nombre de pénis. J'en ai vu des minuscules, énormes, mous, durs, rasés, poilus, droits, tordus, timides et vifs. J'ai aussi vu plus que ma part de pénis morts. Alors, sauf si vous voulez que le vôtre fasse partie de la dernière catégorie, _baissez votre putain de pantalon_ !

L'homme laissa échapper un petit "hep" avant de diriger ses mains vers sa boucle de ceinture. Son pantalon tomba et, un instant plus tard, son boxeur fit de même.

- OH MON DIEU ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ? s'écria Sakura, alors que l'homme effrayé se couvrit rapidement avec ses mains.

- POURQUOI ME CRIEZ-VOUS DESSUS ? cria l'homme, son visage palissant.

- PARCE QUE JE SUIS COMPLÈTEMENT CHOQUÉE ! répondit-elle, encore trop surprise pour ajuster son volume à des niveaux acceptables.

- VOUS AVEZ DIT QUE RIEN NE POURRAIT VOUS CHOQUER ! Il serra ses genoux alors qu'il continuait à se couvrir.

- APPAREMMENT J'AVAIS TORD !

- ARRÊTEZ DE ME CRIER DESSUS... VOUS ÊTES EFFRAYANTE !

Récupérant son calme, Sakura baissa brusquement son volume et tenta de calmer l'homme paniqué.

- Je suis désolée... Je suis vraiment désolée ! La journée a été longue. C'est bon, c'est pas grave. Que… Que s'est-il passé... en bas ?

L'homme regarda suspicieusement Sakura mais permit au médecin aux cheveux roses de le calmer.

Enfin, il fut amené à une explication, son examen embarrassant débutant.

- Eh bien, c'est l'anniversaire de ma copine et moi, pour les six mois passés ensembles, je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial. Alors… J'ai décidé de tatouer son nom sur M. Bien-Être.

Le rire cassé de Sakura sortit comme un grognement qu'elle recouvrit de quelques toux.

- Mais, après quelques heures, la douleur n'a fait qu'empirer et il a commencé à enfler, et pas dans le bon sens. Et après un certain temps, il ressemblait à ça...

"Ça" faisait référence à la monstruosité de noir, bleu et rouge pourpre devant elle. Sakura fronça les sourcils et se leva rapidement. Elle lui prescrit des antibiotiques à large spectre et planifia des tests sanguins.

- De ce que je vois là, je devine que ces aiguilles de tatouage étaient sales. Vous avez une infection d'enfer. Les aiguilles souillées sont des vecteurs de beaucoup de maladies différentes aussi, y compris les MST. Je vais devoir vous hospitaliser, jusqu'à ce qu'un type de traitements plus précis soit déterminé.

- Je... Je vais pas perdre M. Bien-Être, hein ?

Sakura cacha son sourire en toussant une deuxième fois.

- J'en doute. En tout cas, nous ferons de notre mieux pour qu'il se sente bien à nouveau.

.

_Patient X_

Naruto fouilla le placard de médecine, prenant des spatules et des préparations alcooliques. Il était toujours à la recherche de cotons-tiges quand son patient suivant entra dans la salle.

- Yamaguchi-san, asseyez-vous sur le lit s'il vous plaît. Je m'occupe de vous dans un instant.

Naruto ferma le placard, la porte en miroir révélant le patient derrière lui.

- **AAAAH** !

Sasuke roula des yeux.

- Tu penses pas que tu fais un peu dans le mélodramatique ?

Naruto se retourna et fixa Sasuke d'un œil accusateur. L'Uchiha s'allongea tranquillement sur le lit et regarda son ami bredouiller.

- Toi ! Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fiches ici ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Yama... Y'a pas de Yamaguchi-san, hein ?

Sasuke sourit et haussa les épaules.

Naruto ramassa son presse-papiers et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où penses-tu aller ? demanda Sasuke avec une réelle curiosité.

Naruto s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Je suis toujours en service, et il y a de vrais patients qui m'attendent. Sur ce, excuse-moi.

Certes, il ne restait que quinze minutes et son travail serait terminé, mais Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- Je suis un patient qui se plaint et tu ne peux pas t'en aller sans m'avoir examiné.

- Tu veux parier ? Naruto commença à ouvrir la porte.

- S'en aller sans examiner un patient... Est-ce que l'assurance de ton hôpital couvre cela ?

Naruto s'arrêta et se raidit.

- Tu ne ferais pas...

- Tsunade-sama aura tes couilles si tu causes des problèmes à cet hôpital.

Naruto ne savait pas s'il pouvait duper Sasuke, pour qu'il n'intente _pas_ un procès à l'hôpital pour des blessures factices. Et Tsunade _aurait_ ses couilles. Naruto, ses couilles... Il y était très attaché. Pourtant ça serait bas... Même pour Sasuke. Soudainement, des souvenirs des informations télévisées, montrant un Orochimaru sanglotant se faisant jeté de "Sound Village", maudissant Sasuke et les chiens de garde qui le portaient, revinrent à Naruto. Quand même...

- D'ailleurs, tu dois m'examiner... C'est dans ton serment d'hypocrite ! Une veine sur la tempe de Naruto rebondit.

- C'est le Serment d'Hippocrate, espèce d'enfoiré ! Toi et moi savons tous les deux qu'i rien de mal chez toi ! Physiquement du moins...

- J'ai mes avocats en numérotation abrégée. Juste une seconde... Sasuke fouilla sa veste pour trouver son portable, Naruto saisissant la poignée plus fortement.

- C'est bon, Sasuke, c'est bon ! C'est quoi exactement ton "problème" ?

- J'ai mal... là, là et là ! Sasuke regarda innocemment Naruto, alors qu'il pointait du doigt sa tête, son torse et son entrejambe. Les sourcils de Naruto menacèrent de sortir de son visage.

- Je vois. Je vais blâmer la "douleur thoracique" sur des brûlures d'estomac. Dans ce cas... Ne mange pas de nourriture épicée, mets de la glace sur ton entrejambe, prends deux aspirines et appelle quelqu'un _d'autre_ dans la matinée.

Sasuke serra immédiatement sa poitrine et joua la pire scène de théâtre que Naruto avait vu depuis que la bonne sœur était partie.

- Oh la souffrance, Oh l'agonie, dit Sasuke d'une voix monotone, oh l'indicible, horreur PG-13. Je sens le litige arriver...

La veine dans la tête de Naruto menaça d'exploser.

- Si c'est une attaque cardiaque catastrophique que tu tentes de refaire... Dois-je te rappeler, que ton cœur est de l'autre côté de ta poitrine ?

Sasuke cligna un instant, et laissa tomber délibérément sa main gauche. Il procéda ensuite à serrer sa poitrine avec sa droite, reprenant ses gémissements monotones. Naruto leva les mains, et demanda à Dieu ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

Rejoignant le bâtard exaspérant d'un pas lourd, Naruto s'arrêta juste devant lui. Le regardant d'un œil noir sincère, il tenta désespérément de trouver un moyen d'examiner Sasuke, sans avoir à vraiment le toucher. En attendant, il crut prudent de faire marche arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au moins à un bras éloigné de son ami. D'après le rictus arrogant et l'aspect véritablement affamé dans les yeux de Sasuke, Naruto en déduit que la distance n'était pas assez. En faite, le Japon sembla soudainement trop petit. Peut-être devait-il s'enfuir en Amérique et devenir un maitre de kung-fu.

Le sourire de Sasuke se haussa un peu plus alors qu'il continuait de voir Naruto reculer inconsciemment. Si le blond reculait encore plus, ils seraient obligés de communiquer via des signaux de fumées. Testant ses pouvoirs, Sasuke sortit sa langue un peu et humidifia lentement sa lèvre inférieure. Les yeux de Naruto s'assombrirent un peu alors qu'il regardait le lent passage de rose sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Faisant rentrer sa langue, le sourire de Sasuke se faisait encore plus présent.

« Je t'ai eu ! »

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer et qu'il était à un pas du mur, Naruto s'arrêta de reculer. Puis il dévoila le plus grand, le plus terrifiant regard qu'il avait dans son arsenal, juste pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Il était douloureusement évident pour Sasuke que Naruto n'avait aucune goûte de sang Uchiha n'importe où dans sa lignée. Il jetait un regard noir merdique. Son "pire" regard réussissait à le faire ressembler à un enfant pétulant ayant un mal de tête. Le sourire de Sasuke, encore une fois, se haussa. Encore un peu et le visage de Sasuke serait si asymétrique, qu'il se replierait sur lui-même.

À en juger par la jubilation malsaine émanant de Sasuke, Naruto devina que son regard n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet. Et puis son visage commençait à lui faire mal. Comment Sasuke le faisait-il presque perpétuellement, il ne comprendrait jamais.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi t'es si difficile ? demanda Naruto par exaspération, s'arrêtant encore une fois devant Sasuke.

- Eh ? C'est ma réplique ! C'est toi qui es insupportable là !

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter mon raisonnement ?

- Parce que ton "raisonnement" est ridicule et idiot ! Sasuke vit l'irritation de Naruto se durcir en une colère froide. D'accord, peut-être que le qualifier de "ridicule et idiot" n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Quelle partie de "Je ne veux pas être avec toi parce que je ne pense pas que ça vaut le coup" tu n'as pas saisi ? N'es-tu pas censé être le plus intelligent ? Naruto tira une chaise et s'assit, se sentant incroyablement fatigué. Il posa son bloc-notes de côté, ferma les yeux et commença à se masser les tempes.

- Pourquoi diable ça n'en vaudrait pas la peine ? C'est pas toi qui regarde des Disney, qui es du genre sentimental, qui parle toujours des relations et sentiments et ô combien c'est mieux d'avoir aimé que pas du tout, ou un truc dans le genre ?

Sasuke attendit sa réponse mais Naruto était encore en train de se frotter les tempes et... Est-ce qu'il _chantonnait_ ? Sasuke poursuivit avec méfiance, sûr que le blond l'ignorait et décida de tester sa théorie.

- Ouais, donc... Je t'ai déjà dit que les strings me faisaient me sentir joli ?

Naruto répondit en laissant tomber ses mains de ses tempes, et se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise, ronflant doucement.

- Espèce d'idiot...

Sasuke utilisa son pied pour incliner la chaise de Naruto vers l'arrière. Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent soudainement quand ce dernier se sentit glisser. Il se débattit sauvagement un moment avant l'inévitable crash.

- Écoute-moi quand je te parle, idiot !

Naruto se releva, redressa sa chaise et se rassit à nouveau, au-delà de la portée des pieds de Sasuke. Il y avait une menace latente qu'il se rendorme, juste pour gonfler l'Uchiha.

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Je cognais ma tête contre un mur qui avait le symbole des Uchiha estampillé partout. Je me demande ce que ça signifie.

Sasuke ignora l'appât.

- D'ailleurs, il s'agit toujours de liens avec toi, Naruto ? Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Rejeter les mots sur ma figure ne te fera pas gagner la guerre, Sasuke.

- Eh bien, je vais juste faire ce que tu fais toujours : Quand tout le reste échoue, soumettre par l'agacement.

Naruto leva un sourcil et regarda Sasuke longuement.

- Pourquoi es-tu là, Sasuke ?

La question irrita Sasuke, combien de fois devait-il se répéter ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je pense que nous devrions être ensemble. A cause de... tu sais, tout le truc avec l'amour.

Naruto roula des yeux.

- Ton éloquence romantique m'émeut, Casanova. Tu sais, jusqu'à il y a une semaine, je pouvais compter le nombre de fois que tu as dis le mot en "A" sur une main. Maintenant, tu n'arrives plus à dire une phrase sans ça.

Sasuke se raidit et ses yeux noirs se glacèrent. Ceci annoncé l'arrivée d'un Sasuke affronté.

- Tu en fais une moquerie...

- Je ne me moque pas de toi, Sasuke. Fais-moi confiance, rien dans ce drame ne m'amuse. Je souhaite juste que tu puisses voir les choses de mon point de vue.

Une idée apparut naître, et Naruto regarda Sasuke curieusement.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens soudainement de réaliser qu'on est des âmes-sœurs ou quelque chose du genre. Tu es ici, parce que ta bite est simplement passée d'un intérêt actif à, effectivement, exécuter le spectacle !

- **QUOI** ?!

Sasuke cria assez fort, annonçant le passage à un Sasuke justement-indigné-et-quelque peu-mortifié. Tout ce qui manquait était l'Uchiha disant "Je vous demande pardon" avec l'accent britannique.

Avant qu'il puisse accumuler assez de vapeur pour bien obtenir son expression de colère, Naruto était penché sur lui, un souffle chaud caressant l'oreille de Sasuke alors qu'il prit la parole.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, Sasuke. Tu le penses, mais c'est faux.

Avant qu'il puisse obtenir une chance pour protester, son souffle se fit couper par un Naruto pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa réponse fut immédiate, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser glisser la langue du blond contre la sienne et pressant contre cette alléchante chaleur. Essoufflé, Naruto rompit le baiser et retourna chuchoter à l'oreille de Sasuke.

- Tu as un point à satisfaire, Sasuke. C'est ça que tu veux vraiment...

Naruto provoqua un gémissement chez Sasuke, alors qu'il glissait une main vers le bas pour frotter fermement l'érection couverte de son ami.

- On a une relation bizarre, Sasuke. C'est désordonné et intense et on finit par trop s'emmêler l'un dans l'autre...

La tête de Sasuke tourna tandis que Naruto continuait à frotter.

Il haleta en sentant un coup de langue contre son oreille.

- Donc, je comprends que tu puisses confondre, mais tout ce que tu veux de moi... c'est de satisfaire ce point.

Et avec cette épithète, Naruto se déplaça une fois de plus, pour capturer les lèvres avides de Sasuke avec les siennes.

Naruto, bien sûr, n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment le cerveau de Sasuke supportait l'excitation sexuelle. À partir du moment où se fit le contact physique, les mots n'eurent plus aucun sens pour lui. Si le cerveau de Sasuke envoyait les informations de manière raisonnable, il aurait su qu'il était temps d'arrêter et de rectifier la mauvaise interprétation grossière du point de vue de Naruto. À ce stade, il aurait cherché et réussi à rectifier la situation, clarifiant et prouvant l'existence et la sincérité de ses bons et tendres sentiments vis à vis de son ami, le frappant pour lui faire rentrer dans sa tête si c'était nécessaire.

Malheureusement pour les deux impliqués, le cerveau de Sasuke avait laissé tomber toutes pensées et processus cognitifs. Il avait choisi de se concentrer sur l'envoi de sang à la partie inférieure de son propriétaire et de finalement compléter l'acte d'accouplement avec l'insaisissable proie aux yeux bleus.

- Je vais passer un accord avec toi, Sasuke...

Naruto prit le menton de Sasuke, établissant un contact visuel entre eux pour qu'il n y ait aucun malentendu.

- Je vais te donner ce que tu veux. Je satisferai ce point, aussi souvent que tu le veux, quand tu veux, jusqu'à ce que ta curiosité soit enfin satisfaite. C'est ce que tu veux vraiment, non ? Naruto demanda sincèrement, priant pour que Sasuke lui prouve le contraire.

- Ensuite tu arrêteras ton comportement obsessionnel…

Sasuke comprit l'idée générale que Naruto voulait quelque chose de lui. Les beaux yeux bleus le questionnaient, pleins d'espoir, et remplis de crainte en même temps. Sasuke hocha lentement la tête. Si Naruto lui demandait quelque chose, c'est qu'il voulait surement une réponse positive. «Oui» est toujours une bonne réponse ... les gens ont toujours envie d'entendre «oui». Sasuke, lui-même, était très friand de ce mot. Alors il dit à Naruto "oui", il voulait ne rien faire d'autre que de dire "oui" à Naruto, pour le reste de sa vie. Il avait fait une bonne chose, alors pourquoi Naruto eut l'air si triste ?

- Très bien alors. Je devine que ce sera un peu gênant pour nous, quand tu décideras d'y mettre fin. Mais nous allons trouver notre rythme à nouveau et revenir à la normale. Nous le faisons toujours ... pas vrai ?

Naruto n'allait pas faire ça, juste pour se faire jeter en tant qu'amant et amis en même temps. Il se détendit légèrement quand Sasuke acquiesça de nouveau. Son ami avait beaucoup de défauts, mais le mensonge n'était pas l'un d'eux.

Naruto fixa Sasuke un peu plus longtemps. Il observa la respiration irrégulière et tremblante de son ami, son teint rougi et ses pupilles dilatées. Tous ces signes physiques en disaient long. Il avait espéré que Sasuke l'aurait refusé, lui disant de mettre son accord là où il pensait, prenant cela comme un affront à l'authenticité de ses sentiments.

Au lieu de cela, le pire de ses doutes s'était révélé exact. Il s'y attendait, pourtant il avait quand même l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup dans la poitrine. Mais tout cela devra être mis de côté, il avait une envie à satisfaire.

Les yeux de Sasuke se fermèrent lentement pendant que les lèvres de Naruto dessinaient le contour de sa mâchoire, et des doigts chauds entourèrent ses joues. Il se décala légèrement pour que Naruto se place bien, pendant que le blond enlevait sa veste. Naruto soupira pendant qu'il commençait à sucer le lobe de Sasuke. Au moins le bâtard avait bon goût. Tout à ce sujet, était bon et bien, ce qui accentua l'ironie de cette situation.

L'impatience envers la lenteur des événements agaça Sasuke. Il agrippa les cheveux de Naruto fermement et attira les lèvres de l'autre vers les siennes. Le baiser s'approfondit, devint rapide et vorace alors que chacun d'eux essayait de goûter et de toucher l'autre autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Les petits bruits étouffés de plaisir et de satisfaction de Sasuke encourageaient Naruto alors qu'il mordait et suçait les lèvres de son ami et introduisit ses mains sous le t-shirt de Sasuke.

Ce dernier n'avait pas perdu de temps à débarrasser Naruto de son stéthoscope et procédait à l'enlèvement de la blouse blanche du médecin. En l'absence de boutons, fermetures éclair ou besoin de rompre le contact comme entraves, le vêtement s'enleva assez facilement. Naruto le lança sur le lit, derrière Sasuke, en gardant l'homme pressé contre lui.

Reconnaissant le besoin mutuel d'air, Naruto rompit le baiser et commença à taquiner les oreilles de Sasuke.

- C'est ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas? C'est ce que tu cherches…

Naruto ponctua sa demande en enlevant la ceinture de Sasuke. Un moment plus tard, Sasuke haletait pendant que Naruto glissait sa main sur son membre, frôlant les courts poils frisés sur le bas de son abdomen.

- Je te donne ce dont tu as besoin, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke ? Je vais te faire sentir bien…

Naruto n'avait pas abaissé le pantalon de Sasuke, mais en dépit de cette petite restriction, les coups venaient plus vite et plus fort. Déraisonné, Sasuke s'enfonça dans le point chaud à plusieurs reprises, une main agrippée au lit derrière lui, l'autre serrant les cheveux de son amant.

- Est-ce ainsi que tu me veux, Sasuke ? Il est encore temps d'arrêter...

Le mot « arrêter » que Naruto avait prononcé d'une voix rauque, d'un ton doux, redonna la parole à Sasuke.

- N'arrête pas…

Ce fut une commande simple et définitive, et malgré sa clarté, toute activité s'arrêta pendant un moment.

Naruto posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Sasuke, se sentant complètement vidé et à la dérive. Sasuke était la seule personne sur terre, qui pourrait le faire se sentir aussi épuisé et misérable. Peu après cependant, Sasuke lui tira les cheveux et Naruto s'obligea à bouger.

Le baiser reprit avec Naruto qui lutta contre l'envie de le rendre dur et punitif. Naruto fit un inventaire mentale rapide de l'armoire à pharmacie dans la salle, décidant de quel serait le meilleur lubrifiant. Il allait devoir s'éloigner de Sasuke un instant pour l'obtenir. En attendant le rythme frénétique du baiser augmenta.

- Naruto ! Tu as faim ? Nous voulons aller à…

Sakura et Ino s'arrêtèrent net, bouche bée, alors que Naruto sautait loin de Sasuke.

Un moment de silence choqué plus tard, Sakura était occupé à se dissoudre dans une flaque d'excuses.

- Je suis tellement désolée Naruto, Sasuke-kun ! Je ne savais pas... Je pensais...Je suis désolée, je suis désolée !

Sakura s'inclina nerveusement plusieurs fois et donna des excuses troublées. Ino, par contre, ne ressentait aucune culpabilité. Elle lorgnait sans vergogne les deux hommes, assimilant leurs stades variés de nudité. Elle était à ça d'un énorme saignement de nez.

Alors que Sakura s'inclinait et se retirait, elle remarqua qu'Ino ne se joignait pas à elle. Elle attrapa rapidement son amie en train de reluquer.

- Je suis désolée, nous sommes désolées ! Nous partons !

Sakura ricana nerveusement en trainant Ino à l'extérieur.

Naruto regarda la porte, écoutant les bruits de pas délibérément forts s'éloignant de la porte. Sasuke, quant à lui, dessoûlait, reconstruisant lentement les dernières bribes de sa discussion avec Naruto et les événements qui avaient suivis. Il commença à réaliser que quelque chose s'était terriblement mal passé, et ce n'était pas l'interruption.

- Naruto...

Sasuke s'arrêta de parler quand Naruto se tourna vers lui et s'approcha. Son souffle s'arrêta quand Naruto se pencha vers lui. Cependant, l'homme récupérait seulement sa blouse.

Rassemblant sa veste, son presse-papiers et son stéthoscope, Naruto se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et fort vers l'intérieur. Dépourvues de leur soutien, Sakura et Ino ne purent retenir des glapissements surpris et dégringolèrent dans la pièce en un amas inextricable de cheveux colorés et de membres.

Les deux dames se levèrent rapidement, prêtes à ramper et à s'excuser de leur espionnage évident. Elles se turent rapidement quand elles virent l'expression du visage de Naruto.

- Sakura, Ino...

Sakura ne pouvait se rappeler une époque où Naruto ne l'appelait pas Sakura-chan. Cela avait apparemment impressionné aussi Ino, car les deux femmes le regardaient, consternées.

- Que personne n'entende parler de ça …

Les deux filles acquiescèrent instinctivement. Sakura regarda du visage tendu de Naruto à Sasuke. Au lieu de rencontrer un regard prometteur de mort et de mutilations, Sasuke était lamentablement en train d'arranger ses vêtements, le visage fermement caché de la vue des trois autres personnes dans la pièce. _Qu'est-ce qui venait au juste de se passer ?_

Les deux femmes partirent, laissant Naruto et Sasuke seuls encore une fois. Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule vers Sasuke, se préparant à partir.

- Désolé Sasuke… J'ai oublié pendant un moment où l'on était. On ne peut pas faire ça ici. Juste, appelle-moi quand tu le voudras.

* * *

Gaara était assis près de la sortie, attendant Naruto. Il avait dit à ses gardes d'aller voir ailleurs, mais avait dû faire le compromis de porter une large et ridicule casquette et une veste de baseball. Naruto arriva rapidement, Gaara eut un regard vers le visage de son ami et parla.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Naruto sourit facilement, en partie grâce à l'accoutrement de son ami.

- Je vais bien, je vais bien…Me suis jamais senti mieux. Maintenant, à propos d'un sujet qui n'a aucun rapport… Est-ce que tu as toujours l'immunité diplomatique ?

* * *

J'étais tellement pressée de vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre que je n'ai pas revérifié la mise en page... Shame on me! Bref, n'hésitez pas à dire si y'a quelque chose qui cloche, je corrigerai. J'espère (au passage^^) que ce chapitre vous a plus d'ailleurs! Profitez-en, plus que 2! Donc à dans deux semaines pour l'avant-dernier!


	12. Chapitre 11

**Merci **à tous pour vos gentils messages. Je vois que plus la fin approche, plus vous doutez...Pas de panique! Le suspense ne va plus durer très longtemps. Si la traduction est de qualité (c'est gentil de nous le dire, ça nous tellement plaisir! Merci vous assurez!) c'est parce que la fic originale l'est également, ne l'oubliez pas ;)  
Je vous laisse donc savourer l'avant-dernier chapitre!

_The Reason_ de Hoobastank

* * *

**Traducteur :** Toru no Kou

* * *

**The Reason**

* * *

Naruto était en train de se cacher dans le bureau de Tsunade. Ayant délégué toutes ses responsabilités à ses internes, il voulait rester ici à moins qu'il fut absolument nécessaire qu'il s'en aille. Il n'était pas sûr de qui ou de quoi il se cachait, mais il n'avait juste pas envie d'avoir à faire à qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Il passa son temps à se remémorer sa sortie avec Gaara la veille.

Après avoir passé toute la journée à se promener en ville, ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés au parc d'attraction. Le déguisement de Gaara, qui était composé d'une veste de baseball américain beaucoup trop grande et d'une casquette assortie commençait à énerver le Daimyo. Cela semblait attirer les commentaires plus qu'autre chose. Pour éviter le désastre approchant d'un Gaara perdant son sang-froid, Naruto avait opté pour un tour de grande-roue. Silencieux, apaisant, et offrant une parfaite vue depuis le ciel de Konoha. En tête de file, une fille qui semblait s'ennuyer, collecta leurs tickets, adressa un regard à Gaara et grogna.

- Go Yankees…

« Stupides touristes américains. »

Gaara, de son côté, sortit un stylo et un bloc note.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Naruto le tira rapidement à l'intérieur de la nacelle. Peu après, leur lente ascension commença et Gaara se détendit.

- Tu te vends pour pas grand-chose.

Naruto leva un sourcil.

- À l'Uchiha, j'entends. Tu te vends pour pas grand-chose. Bien que je doive admettre être surpris qu'il accepte cette offre. Je m'attendais à mieux de sa part.

« Ouais, tout comme moi. »

Naruto haussa simplement les épaules.

- Peu importe, j'espère juste que cela l'ennuiera rapidement pour que nous puissions enfin revenir à la normale.

- En te considérant, même s'il accepte ton offre, s'ennuie et quitte ton lit, tu ne seras pas capable de le gérer.

- Gérer quoi ? Il n'y aura rien à « gérer ». J'irais très bien !

- Tu es une de ces personnes bizarres qui assimile le sexe et l'amour…

Naruto fixa l'homme impassible devant lui.

« C'est bizarre ? Je suis étrange ? Quel genre de monde perverti est-ce donc ? »

- … Si tu as une relation sexuelle avec Uchiha, tu te lieras à lui. Et tu crois qu'il n'est pas intéressé par une telle relation. Si tes suppositions sont correctes, soit il s'éloignera complètement, soit il essayera de revenir en arrière. L'un comme l'autre seront impossible pour toi.

- Non. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je veux…

- Ce que tu penses vouloir et ce que tu veux vraiment, sont manifestement deux choses très différentes. Je crois aussi que tu lui donnes bien trop de pouvoir.

Naruto le regarda, dubitatif, et Gaara haussa les épaules.

- C'est un fait : celui qui est le moins intéressé par la poursuite d'une relation est celui qui en fin de compte la contrôle et la domine.

- Bien et où as-tu appris tout cela ?

- En regardant « Animal Planet » (1).

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

Pendant que Naruto ruminait, Gaara se leva et traversa la nacelle. Elle tangua pendant qu'il se tenait au dessus de son ami puis il se baissa pour l'embrasser.

Quand Gaara arrêta enfin et retourna sur son siège, Naruto le regardait avec un sourcil levé.

- C'était pour quoi ?

- Compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle tu es, je me suis dit : qui sait quand j'aurais une autre occasion ?

Naruto sourit.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que tu voudrais le refaire ?

- Sans hésiter.

Naruto soupira.

- Est-ce que je dois également commencer à m'inquiéter à ton sujet ?

En fait, Gaara semblait amusé.

- Aurais-tu peur que je commence à te courtiser, et que je double ainsi tes problèmes ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas du genre romantique.

- Je ne sais pas. Après quelques bouteilles de saké, tu as tendance à devenir un véritable Don Juan/Edgar Allan Poe avec moi.

Gaara sourit, en dépit de lui-même.

- Oui, et bien, même si j'ai la même affliction Narutienne que Uchiha semble avoir, nous sommes différents sur un point essentiel.

- Ah ouais, lequel ?

- Je sais que je peux vivre sans toi.

* * *

Naruto soupira et s'avachit un peu plus au fond de son siège de cuir. Pourquoi sa vie était toujours si compliquée ? Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et leva les yeux pour voir Sakura entrer.

- Naruto.

- Sakura-chan, je voulais m'excuser pour avoir été si étrange la dernière fois.

Sakura agita sa main avec modestie.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Tu étais stressé, qui ne le serait pas !

Après une petite discussion entre sourire et raccommodage, tout allait désormais pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, presque.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ?

Naruto soupira et posa sa tête contre le bureau. Il aurait dû deviner que Sakura se jetterait immédiatement sur la question. Après quelques autres questions, il finit par lui dire.

- IL A QUOI ? VOUS AVEZ QUOI ?

Naruto agita ses mains, essayant de l'arrêter d'hurler.

- Tu sais ce qui est fait est fait. Je veux juste revenir à la normale.

Sakura était trop occupé à s'hérisser le poil pour lui prêter la moindre attention.

- Bien sûr, il y a eu un malentendu ! Sasuke-kun n'est pas si stupide ! TU es aussi stupide ! Faire une offre aussi idiote que cela ! Mais Sasuke-kun ! Pourquoi diable a-t-il accepté ? Evidemment, tu dois lui parler !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Nous nous sommes déjà mis d'accord ! Nous nous sommes embrassés, ce qui nous lie plus, juridiquement parlant, que la poignée de main habituelle.

- Vous avez besoin d'en parler tous les deux.

Naruto n'était pas du tout d'accord. Il ne voulait plus parler. Il avait certainement atteint sa limite en discutant de cela avec Sakura.

- Je ne pense pas ! L'affaire est entendue. Il n'a pas essayé de s'y opposer.

- Vous devez en parler ! C'est… c'est comme s'il y avait un éléphant dans ta chambre et que tu choisissais juste de l'ignorer.

- Pourquoi y aurait-il un éléphant dans ma chambre ?

Naruto regarda la femme en train de rougir, évidement déconcertée.

- C'est juste une métaphore ou que sais-je encore. L'éléphant n'est pas le sujet.

- Vraiment ? S'il y a un énorme éléphant dans ma chambre, je pense que j'aimerais savoir comment il est arrivé là.

Sakura mis la main sur le visage.

- Naruto, il n'y a pas d'éléphant.

- Tu viens juste de dire qu'il y en avait un !

- C'était une image !

- Avec un éléphant ? Qui fait des images avec des éléphants ? Qui es-tu, une républicaine (2) ?

- Naruto, oublie l'éléphant…

- Mais comment pourrais-je ? Il est assis juste là !

En réponse à cela, Sakura fit des gestes vagues griffant l'air.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment d'éléphant !

- Mais c'est ce que tu as dit !

**- Assez avec ce putain d'éléphant !**

Naruto semblait vraiment pris de court.

- Sakura-chan, calme-toi ! Si les éléphants te gênent tant, pourquoi avoir commencé à en parler.

Sakura le fixa furieuse, à un poil de passer par-dessus le bureau et d'étrangler ce crétin pour tout ce qu'il méritait. Naruto souriait avec une positivité exaspérante.

« Calme-toi, Sakura. Tu sais ce qu'il est en train de faire. C'est une technique de distraction. Il est très bon à cela. Juste, calme-toi et ne le laisse pas t'atteindre. »

Naruto regarda le plafond un moment, se plongeant visiblement profondément dans ses pensées.

- Comment un éléphant pourrait-il entrer dans ma maison de toute façon, sans parler de ma chambre ? Hé, tu crois qu'il y a des éléphants nains ?

Les yeux de Tsunade s'élargirent quand Sakura sortit d'un air furieux en passant devant elle, pestant un charabia incompréhensible. Elle entra dans son bureau et vit Naruto en train de se serrer la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Tsunade, tout en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle chassait Naruto de sa chaise jusqu'au petit canapé.

- Moi ? Rien ! Nous étions en train de parler d'éléphants puis elle s'est mise dans tous ses états sans raison !

- Certainement.

Naruto avait pris son regard innocent avec ses yeux grands ouverts.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois jamais, mamie ?

- Parce que tu n'es qu'un gosse, et arrête de m'appeler mamie !

Naruto sourit à la femme blonde irritée.

- Tu t'es toujours plaint à ce sujet. Tu serais moins susceptible si, au lieu de cela, je commençais à t'appeler maman ?

Tsunade se figea, bouche bée, abasourdie par la question.

- Quoi ?

Naruto haussa les épaules et sourit timidement, en regardant vers la porte.

- J'y ai pensé, tu sais. Qu'il était peut-être temps de réévaluer certaines de mes relations. Pendant tout ce temps j'ai eu des problèmes avec les mères, et je ne pensais plus être jamais capable d'appeler quelqu'un « maman » de nouveau. Quand je pense à cela cependant, tu as été une mère pour moi plus que quoi ou qui que ce soit d'autre. En plus, tu ne ressemble pas à une grand-mère, même si tu es vraiment âgée. Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Supporterais-tu d'être appelée maman ?

Naruto hasarda enfin un regard vers la femme, seulement pour la voir essuyer des larmes à la hâte. Naruto fit la chose logique qu'un homme ferait, il paniqua.

- Nooon, ne pleure pas ! Je continuerai à t'appeler mamie si tu veux !

Tsunade arriva finalement à contrôler ses reniflements. S'approchant de l'homme affolé en train de bafouiller, elle l'attira dans une étreinte d'ours.

- Idiot ! Comment ça pourrait me déranger ? Foutu gosse.

- Maman, tu m'étouffes ! Dit une voix sourde venant de sa poitrine.

Une fois que Naruto put respirer à nouveau, il posa la question suivante à Tsunade.

- Le regrettes-tu parfois?

Tsunade leva les yeux.

- D'être tombée amoureuse de Dan. Si tu ne l'avais pas aimé, tu aurais évité toute cette douleur que tu as subie. Si tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un, si ça ne marche pas entre vous, alors tu peux t'épargner beaucoup de chagrin, non ?

Tsunade soupira il n'y avait pas de réponse facile à cela.

- La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps avec lui. Ces années avec Dan, je ne les échangerais contre rien au monde, peu importe la douleur que j'ai ressentie quand je l'ai perdu, soupira encore Tsunade, puis elle commença à jouer avec les cheveux de Naruto. Je peux affirmer sans réserve que, quand il s'agit d'amour, ça vaut toujours la peine. Tu ne choisis pas la personne que tu aimes, Naruto… Le cœur veut ce qu'il veut.

- L'ermite pervers dit la même chose à chaque fois qu'il rencontre quelqu'un de 18 ans.

- Ce vieux pervers ne reconnaitrait jamais le grand amour même s'il sautait et lui mordait son derrière ridé ! Et je sais de quoi je parle !

Tsunade toussa avec discrétion et retrouva son calme.

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter les gens, ils suivent leur propre chemin au final. Quelqu'un d'aussi envahissant que toi devrait le savoir mieux que quiconque.

* * *

Les ténèbres émanaient de la maison alors que Sakura remontait l'allée de garage. Apparemment, Sasuke était en pleine crise existentielle et était certainement en train de se détruire. Rassemblant son courage, la jeune femme sonna à la porte. Un instant plus tard, Sasuke ouvrit et regarda son amie aux cheveux roses. Elle lui tendit immédiatement un grand pot.

- Puisque je ne suis pas autorisée à intervenir dans votre relation, je suis venue pour t'emprunter un peu de sucre.

Sasuke roula des yeux et s'adossa paresseusement contre le cadre de porte.

- Sakura, il y a encore du sucre dans ce pot.

Sakura observa le pot presque plein, et commença à rire nerveusement.

- Ah, oui ! Un moment, s'il te plaît.

Elle descendit un peu les marches et versa le contenu du pot sur la pelouse de Sasuke.

- Maintenant, je n'ai plus de sucre ! Aide-moi.

Sasuke se débattit avec lui-même de lui fermer la porte au visage pour retourner à ses affaires. Après quelques minutes fatigantes, il céda et prit le pot. Sakura entra et commença à le suivre comme son ombre. Sasuke n'était pas d'humeur patiente.

- Quoi ?

- Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ? Naruto a dit que tu avais accepté un marché, dans lequel il se prostitue pour toi. C'est faux, non ? Tu ne l'as pas fait, hein ?

« Pour l'amour de… Elle sait tout ? Vous faites équipe avec quelqu'un pendant un an, strictement au nom du Taijutsu, et soudain il pense qu'il a le droit de décider à votre place. »

- Il y a eu un malentendu… admit enfin Sasuke.

Sakura poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

- Oh, alors tu vas le lui dire ? Il est complètement bouché et n'en parlera pas. Donc, tu vas arranger toute cette histoire et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Sakura croisa les bras et hocha la tête avec confiance.

Lui redonnant le pot de sucre, Sasuke passa devant Sakura et s'avachit dans son fauteuil.

- On a fini de parler.

-Quoi ?

- J'en ai assez. Laisse-le croire ce qu'il veut bien croire. Ca me rend malade. Il pense que je ne sais pas ni ce que je veux ni ce que je ressens. Que je suis simplement en train de confondre le sexe et une amitié foutue en l'air avec de l'amour. Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que cet abruti à raison, des choses bien plus étranges se sont produites.

- Sasuke, ne dis pas ça !

- Naruto et moi avons eu une relation étrange, et les choses peuvent devenir confuses.

- Mais tu sais ce que tu ressens !

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il s'arrêta.

- Oublie ça, tu ne comprends pas.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Sasuke fut violemment frappé avec un coussin.

- Mais que… (_paf_), arrête de frapper… (_smack_), TU VAS ARRÊTER… (_paf_) **SAKURA** !

Sasuke réussit à arracher le coussin pour calmer Sakura.

- POURQUOI est-ce que tu me frappes ?

- Parce que tu le refais !

Même si Sasuke semblait ne pas comprendre et avait une certaine dose d'intention meurtrière, Sakura ne cilla pas.

- Tous ces « personne ne comprend, personne ne pige, personne n'a aimé comme j'aime, ou a été blessé comme je le suis » ! Tu sais quoi ? Non seulement, c'est fatiguant mais, maintenant, ca devient même contre-productif !

Les gens disent souvent que, juste avant de mourir, votre vie défile devant vos yeux. Ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas pour Sakura. Ce qu'elle ressentit, c'était la certitude d'une mort imminente. Puis vint l'apaisement, la tranquillité de savoir qu'elle allait mourir pour l'une des meilleures raisons pour laquelle une personne pouvait mourir : l'Amour Véritable.

Cependant, la mort n'arriva pas véritablement des mains du bel ange sombre vengeur. Au lieu de cela, les yeux du dit ange sombre devinrent froids et il serra les dents. Et alors, n'utilisant pas un langage approprié aux êtres divins (même vengeur), Sasuke demanda à Sakura qu'elle prenne son putain de sucre et qu'elle bouge son cul loin de sa maison.

Bien que sa vie fût épargnée, ce développement miséricordieux ne réconforta pas Sakura pour autant. Sasuke n'était pas la personne la plus simple avec qui négocier, même dans ses meilleurs jours. Prenant son expression la plus désolée et apaisante, Sakura se hasarda à parler une fois de plus.

- Je suis désolée, Sasuke-kun. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Ou bien, je n'aurais pas du dire ça de cette manière. C'est juste frustrant pour moi de vous voir, Naruto et toi, tout foutre en l'air comme ça. Je ne peux pas imaginer combien cela doit être frustrant pour vous deux, en ressentant ce que vous ressentez, et sans pouvoir aller nulle part.

Sasuke resta impassible et froid. Le regard qu'il envoya à Sakura lui fit sentir comme s'il envisageait de la jeter dehors physiquement. Elle avala compulsivement et continua, s'aventurant sur un terrain glissant.

- Tu te rappelles quand nous étions enfants et que Naruto avait le béguin pour moi ?

« Vaguement » pensa Sasuke de manière sarcastique et râleuse, même pour lui.

N'allait-elle jamais lâcher ça ?

- … et que j'étais si affreuse avec lui je lui ai dit et fait les pires choses qui soient pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

- Il y a quelque chose d'important là dedans ? Grinça Sasuke sur un ton irrité. Rappeler par inadvertance à Sasuke qu'il n'était pas, ni n'est, la personne la plus agréable envers Naruto, n'arrangeait pas son humeur.

- Oui, l'important c'est que, malgré tout ce que nous avons pu lui dire et lui faire pour le blesser, il nous a toujours suivis. Naruto a passé la moitié de sa vie à nous suivre, Sasuke. S'il avait abandonné à mi-chemin, nous serions probablement de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre, à s'adresser des sourires maladroits pendant les retrouvailles ou en se rencontrant dans la rue.

Sasuke concéda ce point. Naruto lui avait couru après pendant une bonne partie de son enfance et de son adolescence. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il serait arrivé si Naruto avait renoncé à le suivre. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que Sakura parlait encore.

- … C'est pourquoi je pense que vous devriez faire un jeu de rôle !

Sasuke leva les yeux avec surprise.

- Un jeu de rôle ?

- Ouais, un jeu de rôle. Mets-toi à la place de Naruto. Ne l'abandonne pas, suit le jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. Naruto mérite qu'on le poursuive, pour une fois, Sasuke-kun. Et toi, tu mérites de l'attraper. Juste, penses-y avant de laisser tomber.

Sakura envoya un sourire encourageant à l'homme silencieux avant de prendre son sucre et de se diriger vers la porte.

- Merci pour le sucre !

Sakura ferma la porte derrière elle, certaine que Sasuke était en train de repenser à ce qu'elle avait dit. En même temps, elle était fatiguée. Ces deux idiots étaient si compliqués. « S'ils ont une relation sexuelle épanouie, ils ont intérêt à me remercier. »

* * *

Sasuke était assis dans sa voiture, sur le parking de l'hôpital, tambourinant nerveusement avec ses doigts sur le volant. Pour la millionième fois, il vérifia son apparence dans le rétroviseur. Comme attendu de la part de ses cheveux, à part sa frange, ils continuaient à défier la gravité. Et ce n'était ni pour l'amour, ni pour l'argent que cela changerait. Il soupira, il contempla l'idée d'ouvrir la porte de sa voiture et de se diriger vers l'hôpital. Il se rappela qu'il était un Uchiha, que les Uchiha n'étaient pas des mollusques et sortit de la voiture.

Il était heureux que le temps agréable lui permette ce choix vestimentaire. Une chemise blanche à col américain, un pantalon noir, et son trench de cuir favoris. S'il devait se ridiculiser, au moins, il saurait qu'il le faisait en étant bien habillé.

Les portes automatiques de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent, lui permettant d'entrer. Il entra à grand pas, une rafale de fleurs de cerisier volant vers lui. Pendant un moment, il resta dans l'entrée, cherchant une chevelure blonde.

- Wow, quelle entrée théâtrale et sexy, remarqua un interne avec éloge.

- Chut, silence ! Il est toujours en train de la faire, souffla en réponse un autre jeune docteur.

Tout resta figé jusqu'à ce que la dernière fleur de cerisier aille se poser sensuellement sur le sol, puis, Sasuke fit enfin un pas en avant dans le hall. Alors, tout le monde retourna à ce qu'il avait à faire. C'était simplement malpoli de déranger l'entrée spectaculairement sensuelle d'un héros poursuivant une noble quête.

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse se diriger vers le repaire habituel de Naruto, il repéra sa proie. Ses yeux bleus brillaient comme un phare malgré que son visage soit caché par un masque chirurgical et une coiffe. Les yeux le regardaient avec méfiance, avant de s'élargir quand ils s'accrochèrent à ceux de Sasuke. Le médecin bâtit rapidement en retraite. Sans se décourager, Sasuke le suivit. Il l'avait décidé, et même les caprices de Naruto ne l'arrêteraient pas.

Evitant les patients et les docteurs, Sasuke attrapa l'homme en fuite et le fit trébucher. L'homme tomba dans ses bras et resta là. C'était comme si Sasuke l'inclinait à la fin d'une danse. Sasuke ne serait pas capable de tenir cette pose romantique trop longtemps Naruto était bien trop lourd.

- Inutile de courir. Je t'ai attrapé et je ne vais pas te laisser partir !

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke leva les yeux pour voir d'où provenait la voix, et il vit Naruto debout en face de lui. Le regard dans ses yeux disait clairement qu'il pensait que Sasuke avait perdu le peu d'esprit qui lui restait.

- Attends, Naruto ? Si tu es là… Qui diable êtes-vous ?

Sasuke tira le masque chirurgical vers le bas pour révéler le visage d'un interne en chirurgie totalement dérouté, qui n'était pas du tout Naruto.

- Que… Pourquoi diable avez-vous couru ? demanda Sasuke avec indignation à l'homme surpris.

- Qu'attendiez-vous que je fasse ? Le costume, le trench, l'entrée sensuelle et spectaculaire ! Evidemment, je pensais que vous étiez Yakuza(3) !

La curiosité pris Naruto.

- Pourquoi fuiriez-vous devant un Yakuza ?

- Eh bien, j'ai contracté quelques dettes de jeu et (_pouf_).

La réponse du chirurgien finit par un grognement de douleur, parce que Sasuke l'avait laissé tombé sans ménagement sur le sol et l'avait enjambé pour rejoindre Naruto.

- Ecoute, idiot, nous devons parler. Et, si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je suis certain de ne jamais pouvoir le refaire.

Naruto commença à vouloir répondre mais Sasuke le coupa avant même qu'un mot ne puisse sortir de sa bouche.

- Je sais que tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, mais c'est faux. Je n'ai jamais eu les idées aussi claires que maintenant. Je t'aime, je le sais, et j'ai besoin que tu le saches. Pas le genre d'amour que tu peux commander, et que tu peux imputer au fait que nous soyons meilleurs amis ou même comme des frères…

Une femme avec un problème d'audition essaya de comprendre la conversation.

- A-t-il dit qu'ils étaient frères ? C'est honteux ! Et pourtant si fascinant et érotique. Peut-être parce que c'est si tabou et interdit. Vous savez j'ai eu un cousin…

Son infirmière fit monter la dose de sédatif de sa perfusion, et elle tomba dans les vapes en quelques secondes. La bavarde la distrayait de ce soap opéra grandeur nature.

Sasuke continua à parler, agité, n'ayant heureusement pas entendu le débordement de la femme.

- Mes sentiments sont fous et intenses, et franchement je commence un peu à paniquer. Ca n'a aucun sens. C'est pur et grossier en même temps et ca me fait ressentir les choses les plus incroyables que je ne pense pas avoir le droit de sentir. Parce que je sais qui je suis.

_Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite il y a des nombreuses choses que je regrette d'avoir faites._

- Nous avons tous les deux de graves problèmes de confiance, et j'ai fait plus de choses qu'il n'en fallait de mon côté pour que tu aies peur de me faire confiance. Parfois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être moi-même…

_Mais je continue d'apprendre, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses._

- Mais, je suis prêt à essayer, pour nous, pour toi, parce que je sais que tu le vaux bien. Et ce que nous pourrions avoir deviendrait réel.

_Et, donc, je dois te dire avant de partir, je veux juste que tu saches je me suis trouvé une raison de changer celui que j'aie été._

_Une raison de recommencer depuis zéro. Et, cette raison, c'est toi._

- Tout ce qui est arrivé par le passé, je ne peux pas l'effacer, j'aimerais pourtant. Je n'étais pas toujours là pour toi mais, à partir de maintenant, je veux avoir cette chance.

_Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, c'est quelque chose avec laquelle je dois vivre chaque jour._

_Et toute la peine que je te cause, j'espère pouvoir la faire disparaître, et être celui qui sèche tes larmes,_

_C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu saches que…_

- Et je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi, ou je ne me serais pas exposé ainsi.

_Je me suis trouvé une raison de montrer une partie de moi que tu ne connaissais pas._

_Une raison pour tout ce que je fais, et cette raison c'est toi…_

- Et je jure devant Dieu que s'il n'arrête pas de chanter, je vais lui briser les jambes !

- CETTE RAISON, C'EST TOI ! ET CETTE RAISON C'EST TO-…

D'ici là, l'aspirant chanteur était à genoux en train de montrer toute sa valeur. Ca pouvait être sa chance. Etait-ce souvent que les propriétaires de maisons de disques se rendaient aussi accessibles ?

Il se calma soudainement quand il entendit Sasuke hurler. Il s'arrêta de dénuder son torse et ouvrit les yeux sur un propriétaire de label le regardant avec furie. Il se leva timidement.

- J'étais juste… en train d'offrir une petite musique d'ambiance pour votre confession gay, hein. Hum, j'ai un CD de démo de mon groupe et moi jouant…

Sasuke fit un pas menaçant vers l'homme qui lui fit dévaler le couloir en hurlant. Faisant une pause pour vérifier si personne d'autre n'avait envie de percer dans le milieu, Sasuke en vint à s'apercevoir que tout le personnel hospitalier, tous les patients valides et les visiteurs s'étaient rassemblés pour assister au show. C'était officiel il s'était ridiculisé.

Pour l'insulter encore plus après cette blessure, Naruto le regardait, incrédule, comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Sasuke se sentit gêné et perdu.

- Ca ne fait aucune différence, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as déjà fait ton choix.

Et sur ce, il se tourna soudainement et quitta rapidement l'hôpital, laissant un Naruto stupéfait et un public en attente derrière lui. A part une personne en fait.

- INCROYABLE ! Quelle merveilleuse scène.

Chiyo, une patiente âgée avec une fâcheuse tendance à faire la morte pour effrayer les internes, s'avança d'un pas désinvolte en face de Naruto.

- Tout bonnement incroyable ! De tous les hôpitaux dans lesquels j'ai été, je n'ai jamais pu voir de théâtre vivant ! Oooh, est-ce le moment où vous lui courez après et que vous lui déclarez votre amour éternel ?

Elle le regarda en battant des paupières.

Naruto leva alors la main et retira l'intraveineuse, qui maintenait grand-mère Chiyo en vie, de son bras, se laissant aller à un rire démoniaque pendant qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol. Au moins, c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu faire. Naruto réprima l'envie.

* * *

Sasuke retourna à la maison en un temps record. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen rapide, propre et efficace de se suicider. Il avait besoin de le trouver avant que la douleur et le chagrin du traumatisme qu'il avait enduré ne le frappe. Non, il n'était pas mélodramatique, et oui, il était sérieux.

« Bien sur que tu l'es, tu en fais des tonnes. »

Un spectre de Naruto se moqua de lui, pendant qu'il regardait autour de la maison s'il y avait quelque chose pour assouvir ses tendances suicidaires.

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas la permission de parler !

Bien, il se disputait avec son imagination. Le spectre de Naruto roula tout simplement des yeux et disparut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke n'avait toujours pas trouvé quoi que ce soit d'assez digne pour être utilisé lors de son suicide. Il s'assit pour angoisser et mangea une tomate. Il se tuerait plus tard.

Il sursauta de surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement en grand. C'était Naruto, plié en deux et haletant. Le blond se débattait pour retrouver son souffle.

- Naruto !

L'autre homme leva la main, demanda à Sasuke de lui donner une minute pour retrouver de l'oxygène.

- La voiture… en panne… ai… du… courir… jusque… ici…

Quelques respirations plus tard, Naruto se redressa, ayant retrouvé la forme.

- Gama-chan s'est arrêtée à environ 5 kilomètres d'ici, j'ai couru à pleine vitesse de là-bas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke avec suspicion, essayant de ne pas trop espérer.

- J'ai pensé que tu essaierais de trouver un moyen rapide, propre et efficace de te tuer. C'est du sang ou du jus de tomate ?

Sasuke s'essuya rapidement le visage.

- Je vais bien, crétin. Et je ne suis pas suicidaire, dit Sasuke avec humeur.

- Non, mais tu en fais toujours des tonnes.

Sasuke lui envoya un regard noir qui en disait long.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, bon sang ?

- Excuse-moi ?

Sasuke fut surpris du ton de Naruto. Qu'avait-il fait ? Lui, Uchiha Sasuke, était celui qui s'était horriblement humilié lui-même en public !

- Tu ne peux pas faire un choc à un type, comme ça, puis pleurer en t'enfuyant vers le coucher de soleil ! Ta déclaration était comme une grenade balancée par-dessus la portière.

- Je ne me suis pas enfuis en pleurant ! Je…

- J'étais à l'hôpital ! J'étais en train de travailler ! J'avais un échantillon d'urine de l'un de mes patients dans les mains. Tu ne pouvais t'attendre à ce que je me remette si vite et que je te cours après ! Juste parce que maintenant tu as décidé de prouver ta sincérité !

- Eh bien, je…

- Ce n'est pas l'une de ces séries médicales où il y a plus de liaisons amoureuses que de personnes malades ! Tu as une idée de ce que j'ai du faire pour venir ici ? J'ai du déposer l'échantillon, demander les tests, remettre mes patients à mes stagiaires et à Sakura, et puis m'expliquer avec Maman, afin que je puisse quitter l'hôpital.

- J'ai juste pensé que…

- Oh, je sais à quoi tu pensais ! Tu pensais que tu devais juste arriver d'un pas désinvolte, beau et attirant. Tu m'aurais baratiné, je me serais évanoui, tombant dans tes bras comme une beauté du Sud emprise sous ton charme, puis nous aurions consommer notre amour dans un placard !

- J-Je ne pensais pas à te faire t'évanouir…

- C'est la vrai vie ! Pas un show télévisé, pas un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose, et certainement pas une fanfiction yaoi avec des caricatures et une intrigue avec un humour raté, écrit par une folle de sexe avec une perception idéalisée des gays écrit pour d'autres fans fous de sexe, avec une perception idéalisée des gays ! Dans la vraie vie, Sasuke, tu fais des trucs comme ça quand j'ai du temps de libre !

Sasuke resta silencieux, effrayé à l'idée de dire quoi que soit de peur que Naruto ne lui envoie d'autres remarques cinglantes.

Maintenant que Naruto semblait s'être essoufflé, Sasuke s'hasarda à placer quelques mots :

- Alors… Tu es venu me parler de quoi ?

Naruto soupira et pinça l'arrête de son nez.

- Non, je ne n'ai plus rien à te dire, Sasuke. J'ai assez parlé.

Le cœur de Sasuke commença à battre de manière irrégulière pendant qu'il essayait de comprendre où Naruto voulait en venir. Il sentit son estomac s'alourdir aux mots de celui-ci :

- J'ai pris une décision.

* * *

(1) «Animal Planet » est une chaîne animalière du câble américain.

(2) L'éléphant est le symbole du parti républicain aux USA (et l'âne est celui du parti démocrate).

(3) Les « Yakuza » représentent les groupes du crime organisé dans le Japon traditionnel et désignent aussi les membres qui en font partie.

* * *

A dans deux semaines pour le dernier chapitre... Snif! Eh oui déjà...


	13. Chapitre 12

**Merci** de votre fidélité les gens!

* * *

**Traducteur** : Haganemaru

* * *

**The Decision**

* * *

- Tu as pris une décision ?

Sasuke se prépara au pire alors qu'il regardait Naruto hocher lentement de la tête.

- Qu'as-tu décidé ?

- J'ai décidé de redescendre sur terre, d'arrêter d'avoir peur et de faire ce que je fais le mieux : prendre un risque quand je sais qu'il en vaut le coup.

Naruto sourit à Sasuke d'un air penaud mais le brun le regardait fixement. Plutôt d'un air absent.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le blond cligna de l'œil à la question.

- Cela signifie que je me le suis admis et que je te l'admets maintenant, ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas juste une amitié platonique. Ce n'est pas juste un amour fraternel mais quelque chose de plus fort et de plus profond et, évidemment, plus terrifiant que tout ce que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'ici…

- …

Face au même silence de la part de Sasuke, Naruto prit une inspiration tremblante.

- Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha, et je suis désolé d'avoir été un tel idiot à propos de ça si longtemps.

- …

Le silence continu rendit Naruto très, très nerveux très, très rapidement.

- Tu sais, je projetais de venir ici et me confesser aussitôt mon travail terminé. Je l'aurai probablement planifié à un moment, avant que tu ne décides de faire ta confession dramatique à l'hôpital. Donc, vraiment, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, j'allais venir ici de toute façon.

- … Donc, je me suis ridiculisé pour rien ?

Naruto cligna de l'œil une nouvelle fois face à la réponse désinvolte de Sasuke. Pourquoi rien n'allait jamais de la façon dont cela était censé être quand cela les concernait ? Il avait espéré que Sasuke soit un petit peu plus… enthousiaste à propos de ça.

À l'insu de Naruto comme de Sasuke, ce dernier était si profondément choqué que presque rien ne l'atteignait. Une petite partie de la conscience de Sasuke avait assimilé le fait que quelque chose de monumental se passait. Elle comprenait que la personne qu'il aimait depuis la moitié de sa vie venait juste de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait en retour. Cette petite partie de son esprit l'avait compris et essayait furieusement de le communiquer au reste du cerveau de Sasuke. Cependant, cela prenait un certain temps.

- Non ! Pas pour rien. Je pensais que c'était plutôt mignon, dans le genre cucul de la vieille époque.

Naruto faisait machine arrière, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et trouver peut-être une façon gracieuse de sortir de ce désordre potentiel. Peut-être que Sasuke avait changé d'avis pendant la folle conduite du retour. Pendant ce temps, à un mètre de distance, un neurone jeta des étincelles et quelque chose se raccorda.

- Tu m'aimes ! Tu viens juste de le dire. Tu es ici parce que tu m'aimes également !... N'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune médecin se rendit enfin compte que le silence de Sasuke n'avait pas été glacial, il avait été étourdi. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder l'autre homme comme s'il était dément.

- Oui, je l'ai dit et je le suis. Ne l'avons-nous pas établi, il y a dix minutes ?

Ils l'avaient fait mais le cerveau de Sasuke se remettait juste à fonctionner.

- Tu m'aimes et… et je t'aime. Nous nous aimons…

Naruto était sur le point d'attraper son téléphone portable pour composer le 911. Il avait entendu parler d'être « follement amoureux », mais là c'était ridicule. Heureusement, Sasuke faisait de grandes avancées pour retrouver la raison.

- … Dans ce cas, ça veux dire que nous sommes ensemble maintenant ?

Le blond eut un rictus et arrêta de paniquer. Il devrait vraiment profiter de ça. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on pouvait voir un Sasuke tout à fait désorienté.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que c'est officiel tant que nous n'avons pas craché dans nos paumes et avons échangés une poignée de main.

- Oh ! répondit doucement Sasuke et à l'amusement croissant de Naruto, il souleva lentement la paume présentée et la regarda fixement avec incertitude.

- Crétin. marmonna Naruto avant de saisir Sasuke et de le tirer dans un baiser.

C'était la dernière bride d'information dont Sasuke avait besoin pour comprendre tout complètement et rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps, abruti ?

- Tch', tu me connais. Je suis un héro et sauver la mise est toujours la dernière chose qu'un héro fait !

Sasuke roula des yeux à la déclaration trop dramatique et commença à tirer Naruto vers le canapé.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Consommer notre relation avant que tu ne changes d'avis.

- Hey, je ne consomme pas au premier rendez-vous ! Je ne suis pas facile et je ne suis simplement pas ce genre de mec.

Le brun grogna et poussa Naruto sur son canapé.

- Nous avons eu notre premier « rendez-vous » il y a treize ans. Maintenant, prends sur toi et prétends que tu es une salope.

- Tu sais, je crois que je t'aimais mieux quand tu étais pudiquement tout poétique et rougissant comme une écolière inexpérimentée.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire satisfait pendant qu'il enfourchait lentement et délibérément le blond. La conversation s'était terminée quand Naruto avait attiré Sasuke pour l'embrasser. En toute honnêteté, Sasuke pouvait à peine croire qu'enfin cela arrivait vraiment. Cela semblait presque trop incroyable. Pour être sûr, il pinça Naruto. Le « Ho » suivant fut étouffé par la langue du brun. Ouais, c'était réel.

Quoi, il n'allait pas se pincer… ça faisait des bleus facilement.

Sasuke avait un certain nombre de plans de fantasme sur lesquels se baser, ayant pensé à de nombreux scénarios possibles pour leur « séance de sexe ». Lentement, il tira vers lui la chemise de Naruto jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se soit assis, lui permettant de la lui retirer. Repoussant le blond en une position allongée, Sasuke commença à descendre lentement le long du torse de son amant, utilisant ses mains pour chauffer le terrain, ses lèvres suivant aussitôt. Bientôt, Naruto gémissait sous lui et les choses allaient à merveille. Sasuke avait attendu après ça pendant longtemps et il avait l'intention d'en savourer chaque minute – taquiner Naruto était un léger remboursement pour toute l'agonie par laquelle il était passé.

Tandis que Sasuke léchait les mamelons durcis, sa main caressait doucement l'abdomen de Naruto – dans l'intention d'avoir le blond frissonnant sous lui avant qu'il ne lui donne plus.

Et Naruto _frissonnait_. C'était positivement flagrant. A chaque coup de main de Sasuke sur son estomac, les abdominaux de Naruto se contractaient et le blond tremblait encore plus. Finalement, Naruto poussa Sasuke et couvrit son estomac, ricanant comme un fou.

- A-Arrête ça ! Je suis chatouilleux là !

Sasuke cligna des yeux, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il savait que Naruto était sensible à cet endroit mais dans tous ses fantasmes, il avait imaginé que ce serait utilisé comme un excitant et non pas pour faire rire l'autre homme. Bien, c'est un retrait pour le fantasme 34b – Sexe dans l'autocar, position 8. Autre chose… le Naruto de ses fantasmes était un Dieu du sexe qui ne _ricanait_ _jamais_ comme un fou !

Sasuke se frappa mentalement le crâne. Il était stupide. Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce que l'homme sur qui il avait fantasmé pouvait concorder parfaitement avec la réalité. Peu importe, la chose réelle serait toujours mieux qu'un fantasme qui le réveillait, seul, ironiquement satisfait mais inassouvi.

- Pourquoi tu sembles si suffisant ?

Naruto cogna légèrement Sasuke plusieurs fois. Le brun était resté au-dessus de lui, hochant silencieusement de la tête pendant que Naruto surmontait son fou rire.

- Rien…

- Allez, dis-moi ! insista Naruto en le poussant du doigt un peu plus.

- Je venais juste de me rappeler que c'est la réalité et pas un de mes fantasmes, donc naturellement, je ne peux pas m'attendre à beaucoup de toi. Répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

Evidemment, Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention de le dire ainsi. Cependant, quand vous avez un penchant pour la méchanceté pendant plus de vingt ans, la remarque – même complètement innocente - finirait par résonner… eh bien, méchamment.

N'importe qui connaissant Naruto savait également autre chose : vous ne sapez jamais son auto-supposée grandeur pour n'importe quoi. Même dans des eaux inexplorées, car il le prenait personnellement.

Sasuke bafouilla presque en se sentant expulsé sans cérémonie de son perchoir. Il évita de justesse d'atterrir les fesses en l'air sur le plancher quand Naruto se leva et regarda sa montre.

- Huit minutes et demie. Notre relation a duré huit minutes et demie. Je nous accorde du mérite, c'est trois minutes et demie de plus que la plupart des personnes nous ont donné.

- Qu-Quoi ? bafouilla _maintenant_ Sasuke.

- Je ne me suis pas attendu à ce que tu changes, je ne m'attendais pas à un Sasuke plus agréable, plus doux. Je pensais vraiment que tu allais être le même bâtard habituel. Ce à quoi je m'attendais, cependant, c'était que tu pourrais peut-être passé une journée sans être un parfait connard.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- "C'est la réalité et pas un de mes fantasmes, donc naturellement, je ne peux pas m'attendre à beaucoup de toi". Tu sais, comme le Naruto de tes fantasmes fait un si bon travail pour te satisfaire, peut-être que je devrais le laisser faire.

Sasuke regarda, stupéfait, Naruto trouver sa chemise et commencer à l'enfiler. Il réalisa alors, à sa grande horreur, que non seulement il s'était fait largué en un temps record mais il était sur le point de rejoindre la malheureuse fraternité des hommes qui ont réussi à casser leur coup en parlant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Le brun entra dans le mode « rattrapage de connerie » alors que Naruto se préparait à sa sortie dramatique.

- Bien sûr que tu ne le voulais pas…

Il réussit à saisir le bras de Naruto et à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne parte.

- Ecoute, je suis nerveux d'accord ! C'est un peu stressant pour moi. Tu peux le comprendre, tu dois être un peu nerveux aussi !

« Ou tu ne lancerais pas cette énorme crise de nerf. »

Naruto lui lança un regard furieux mais ne fit aucun mouvement supplémentaire pour partir.

- On recommence ! Oublies ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai honnêtement pas voulu le dire de cette façon.

Le jeune médecin grogna doucement. Il comprit que c'était le plus ressemblant à une excuse qu'il pourrait tirer de Sasuke de toute façon. Tournant les talons, le blond se dirigea vers les escaliers. Sasuke le fixa, momentanément perplexe.

- Où tu vas ?

- Dans ta chambre, bâtard ou je dois gagner mes gallons sur le canapé avant qu'on me permette d'y accéder ?

Sasuke joua la carte de la sureté et ne fit aucune tentative pour répondre à la question, suivant le blond qui à présent montait les escaliers en piétinant.

Quand il atteint finalement sa chambre à coucher, Naruto plaça sa montre et son bipeur sur la table de nuit et Sasuke fit une nouvelle fois une légère attaque nerveuse. C'était un peu écrasant de savoir que ce que vous désirez depuis si longtemps arrive enfin, il devait prendre un moment pour se détendre. Il était congelé dans l'encadrement de la porte, inconscient du fait que Naruto avait commencé à le fixer – ayant attendu patiemment pendant cinq minutes.

- Ca va toi là-bas ?

Sasuke sauta presque hors de sa peau au son de la voix de Naruto.

- Bien…bien.

Une autre pause éloquente alors que Sasuke avait l'air de prendre racine sur place. Un sourcil blond commença à se lever.

- Tu es sûr, hein ?

- Ha han… on ne peut mieux.

Encore aucun mouvement effectué. Naruto claqua des dents et hocha de la tête. Il fit alors un pas déterminé vers son capricieux futur-amant.

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ou puisse réagir, il se sentit lancé en l'air, pour se retrouver dos sur le lit King-size. Il n'en était pas sûr, c'était arrivé si vite, mais un sournois soupçon lui indiquait que Naruto venait de lui faire une prise de judo. Il cligna des yeux pour se remettre de son étourdissement quand il sentit le poids de Naruto s'installer à côté de lui.

- Désolé d'avoir fait ça, mais dans ma profession, tu apprends que le temps est toujours essentiel.

Sasuke n'avait pas de réponse non plus pour ça. S'il en avait, il aurait montré que Naruto n'était pas celui qui avait attendu ce jour depuis presque une décade. N'importe quelles réponses pensées furent cependant immédiatement oubliées quand, sans avertissement, Naruto remonta sa chemise et commença lentement à lécher ses abdos. Sasuke se débattit pour inspirer alors que Naruto se déplaçait, remontant pour sucer un mamelon durci. Il lui vint à l'esprit que leur rapport serait probablement rempli de privation d'oxygène à moins qu'il n'apprenne à respirer. Naruto lécha sa gorge et l'instant suivant, Sasuke avait complètement oublié pourquoi il était nécessaire de respirer quand il sentit la langue de Naruto dans sa bouche. Aussi incroyablement doué pour embrasser que Naruto était, l'activité distrayait peu Sasuke de la main défaisant adroitement son pantalon. Le blond cassa le baiser et se retira. Il partagea son attention entre masser l'érection durcissant de Sasuke et observer les réponses du brun de près.

Et Sasuke était réceptif. La couleur s'étendant au travers de la peau d'habitude pâle était plus que remarquable pour Naruto. Plaçant son pouce à la base de la hampe de Sasuke, il commença à le déplacer en d'étroit cercles qui se développèrent et se contractèrent alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main de plus en plus haut sur l'érection maintenant battante. Le halètement de Sasuke devint plus sonore et les yeux de Naruto étaient maintenant rivés sur le visage de son amant.

La main de Naruto remua plus vite, caressant durement, créant une contre-sensation avec les cercles chauds que le blond réussissait encore à frotter le long de l'organe sensibilisé. Le halètement de Sasuke se transforma en gémissement alors qu'il serrait son oreiller, Naruto lui étant hors de portée. La technique changea, Naruto donnant maintenant de courts et rapides mouvements concentrés au bout du pénis tandis que son pouce passait sur la fente, étalant le liquide séminal qui y perlait. Sasuke se contenait à peine, creusant ses talons dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit Naruto dire son nom - juste une fois.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent avec surprise lorsqu'il sentit que son corps brûlant se crispait. Il n'avait eu aucun indice qu'il était si proche. Il entra en éruption, se sentant exploser dans une avalanche d'étincelles chaudes et blanches, coulant sur et en bas de la main de Naruto qui commençait à peine à ralentir. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse fut la voix amusée de Naruto.

- Tu as aimé ça ? Je l'appelle le "Rasengan". Je parie que le Naruto de tes fantasmes ne fait jamais ça…

* * *

Naruto n'a pas vraiment vu ce qu'il avait mal fait. Il pensait que le point essentiel de toute stimulation sexuelle était de faire jouir votre partenaire. Il ne comprit donc pas pourquoi il se retrouvait assit timidement sur le lit, regardant fixement le dos d'un Sasuke furibond.

Sasuke ne s'était pas vraiment évanouit… Il avait simplement subi une transformation qui allait le mortifier pour les années à venir. Cela avait effrayé Naruto avant que le médecin ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il venait d'avoir lieu. Naruto avait terminé sa remarque suffisante seulement pour voir les yeux de Sasuke devenir vitreux et voir l'homme s'effondrer sans os sur le lit.

- Tu vas bien ? avait demandé Naruto en s'étendant aux côtés de Sasuke en essayant d'étouffer son sourire.

Son alarme commença quand, après un moment ou deux, le brun l'avait regardé avec une des expressions les plus rêveuses jamais venue d'un animé de fille.

- Hum… Sasuke ?

Sasuke cligna de l'œil et lui sourit ensuite. Un sourire franc-et-bon-j'aime-les-films-Disney qui a foutu la frousse à Naruto.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Sasuke ne ferait jamais ça, même pour une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Cependant, à l'affolement croissant de Naruto, Sasuke l'attrapa et le câlina. _Le câlina, pour l'amour de toutes les choses emo !_

Alors, l'impensable se produisit : enfouissant son visage dans la chemise de Naruto, Sasuke marmonna les mots fatals :

- Z't'aim, crétin…

_« Z't'aim » Vient-il juste de dire « Z't'aim » ?_

Naruto était prêt à se démêler des bras de Sasuke et de l'emmener aux Urgences. Il lui apparut alors que ceci n'était peut-être qu'un simple cas d'orgasme réduisant le cerveau du bâtard à de la bouillie. Bon, ce n'était pas tragique, c'était simplement hilarant. Ce n'était toujours qu'une théorie cependant, une qu'il avait bien l'intention de tester complètement.

Ceci étant dit, Naruto s'était attendu à ce que Sasuke refasse surface dans une extraordinaire bonne humeur, et, une demi-heure plus tard, il le fit réellement. Pendant à peu près dix minutes. Puis Sasuke eut l'air de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, rougit violemment d'embarras, de colère ou des deux et lui tourna rapidement le dos.

- Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi exactement ? demanda Naruto au dos rigide de Sasuke pour environ la dixième fois.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela devait se passer. Cracha Sasuke succinctement.

- Quoi ? Tu as aimé ! Tu as jouis ! Je t'ai vu, j'étais là !

Naruto pouvait sentir Sasuke rouler des yeux.

- Tu ne consommais pas notre relation, tu prouvais un point.

- Je faisais les deux, idiot. Tu sais que je ne prends le sexe de manière frivole, Sasuke. Être avec toi sera toujours particulier pour moi, tu le sais.

Naruto regarda un peu de raideur s'évanouir du dos de Sasuke mais le brun ne se retournait toujours pas.

- C'est tout ce qui te contrarie ? hasarda prudemment Naruto.

Sasuke souffla et resta silencieux.

Naruto se retrouva à sourire au dos de l'idiot morose. Sasuke était à cent pourcent, intégralement, un drame japonais et Naruto devait vraiment être fou de l'autre homme parce qu'il détestait le drame. Quand le drame se manifestait, Naruto avait tendance à prendre ses jambes à son cou comme il l'avait fait avec tout l'épisode Hinata. A la place, il était ici, recevant un traitement silencieux pour Dieu sait quoi- pourtant complètement conquis. Déterminé à ce que Sasuke l'admette, ou juste de le faire arrêter de broyer du noir, Naruto bougea rapidement. Mettant une jambe de chaque côté de Sasuke, il glissa jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme surpris soit fermement blottit contre son aine. Avant que le brun ait une chance de protester, les bras fermes furent emballés autour de sa taille et les lèvres de Naruto s'accrochèrent à _cet_ endroit.

Le jeune médecin avait découvert au Lycée que Sasuke était sensible au point d'hilarité, juste à l'endroit où son cou rencontrait son épaule. Ils l'avaient découvert en regardant un film lorsque Naruto s'était penché et avait chuchoté à l'oreille de Sasuke… l'air chaud involontairement soufflé sur ce point. Sasuke avait jailli si vite de son siège qu'il avait envoyé du pop-corn partout jusqu'à deux rangs devant eux dans la salle. S'il y était sensible avant, il le serait maintenant. C'était la façon la plus rapide et la plus sûre d'exciter Sasuke et de le faire sortir de n'importe quelle peur.

Sasuke ne put même pas contrôler un halètement alors que Naruto mordait doucement et commençait ensuite à sucer voracement ce point. Les mains expertes de Naruto plongeaient déjà dans son pantalon et commençaient à le branler. Les lèvres du blond ne bougeaient pas du point très sensible et ses mains remuaient de façon frénétique. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Sasuke ne sente les sensations pointues annonçant un orgasme imminent. Se dégageant d'entre les jambes de Naruto et du lit, le brun fit une triste tentative pour couvrir son cou, essayer de remonter son pantalon et fusiller des yeux Naruto, tout ça en même temps.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Naruto à l'homme tremblant violemment.

- Tu… Je… je suis sensible là ! répondit Sasuke en serrant plus fort son cou et essayant de rattraper son pantalon descendant.

- Je sais… chaud, hein ? Je sais ce qui t'excite.

Naruto fit bouger ses sourcils de manière suggestive alors que Sasuke essayait de cracher du feu.

- Ne fais pas ça !

- Sasuke, c'est quoi le problème ?

- J'a-allais…

- Quoi, venir ? C'était en quelque sorte le but.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas censé arriver si vite !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…

La compréhension atteint Naruto comme un éclair. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il regardait fixement son amant rougissant violemment.

- Ooooooh, c'est de _ça_ dont il est question, et le pourquoi de ton boudin de tout à l'heure. Je te fais perdre le contrôle !

Les yeux de Sasuke, paniqué, s'arrondirent alors que Naruto commençait à avoir un rictus malfaisant.

- La ferme, crétin ! Ce n'est pas la raison du…

- C'est officiel ! Moi, Naruto Uzumaki , je suis un Dieu du sexe ! Boom shikka wow wow !

- Mon Dieu, j'te déteste. Murmura Sasuke en oubliant de couvrir son cou et en essuyant son visage, exaspéré.

Naruto arrêta sa fête et sourit à son ami se morfondant.

- Sasuke, quel est le problème, vraiment ?

- Je suis censé durer plus longtemps. Je l'ai toujours fait. Je suis bon à ça. Ronchonna Sasuke dans sa paume, pas disposé à faire face à Naruto pour le moment.

- Qui dit que tu ne l'es pas ? Juste cette fois, pouvons nous ne pas rivaliser ?

- Ce n'est pas ça ! s'écria véhément Sasuke de ce fait. C'est un truc de mec.

- …

- Oh c'est vrai, désolé… j'ai oublié pendant un moment.

- Sasuke, ne t'inquiète pas à ce propos. Comme nous l'avons juste redécouvert, je suis aussi un mec et je suis beaucoup plus agressif et direct que la plupart de ces petites débutantes pourries-gâtées et de ces filles de soirées avec qui tu es habitué à coucher. Ton corps ne s'est pas encore rétabli du choc. Tu vas retrouver ton mojo.

Sasuke roula des yeux mais ne résista pas quand Naruto tendit une main et le tira en avant.

- En plus, si tu es inquiet du fait que je ne suis pas satisfait, ce n'est pas un problème. Et si tu restais tranquille assez longtemps, tu le découvrirais.

Décidant de bouger rapidement avant que Sasuke ne redevienne capricieux, Naruto marcha sur le pantalon maintenant oublié de l'autre homme. Celui-ci finit par l'ôter en marchant, trébuchant sur les genoux du blond.

- Crétin, tu…

- La ferme.

Sasuke s'y conforma alors que Naruto se retourna jusqu'à enfourcher le brun, retirant la chemise de ce dernier. Quand il fut enfin nu, Naruto s'étendit à côté, admirant son efficace ouvrage.

- Comment cela se fait que je suis toujours le premier à perdre mes vêtements ?

Le brun pensait qu'il posait une question pertinente. Naruto lui sourit seulement.

- Tu te plains toujours autant avant le sexe ?

Naruto avait raison, il devait être plus proactif pour avoir les choses à sa façon. Surprenant le médecin, Sasuke le poussa en arrière et bientôt il fut privé de sa chemise et des mains désireuses se déplaçaient vers son pantalon.

- Tu vas me ravir maintenant ?

Les yeux bleus se levèrent, feignant parfaitement l'innocence.

- La ferme ! grogna Sasuke en retour.

Naruto était beaucoup trop cool et calme à propos de ça. Sasuke était déterminé à faire tortiller le blond avant la fin du jour.

Il réussit à défaire le jean de Naruto et baisser rapidement son boxer. Ce furent les réflexes rapides du brun qui le sauvèrent d'un coup droit dans le visage lorsque l'érection de Naruto bondit librement. C'était une bonne chose également, car en toute honnêteté, être giflé au visage par la queue de votre amant, aurait simplement été la goutte d'eau de trop pour Sasuke.

Réussissant enfin à lutter contre le pantalon et le boxer de Naruto, Sasuke marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle et étudier son prix. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur les quelques parties du corps de Naruto avec lesquelles il n'avait pas l'habitude de torturer Sasuke.

Sasuke cligna de l'œil Naruto était énorme… il avait sans aucun doute grandi depuis la classe de gym. Un instant, il ne fut pas sûr s'il devait être impressionné, un peu envieux ou tout simplement nerveux. Sasuke était un mec intelligent. Bien qu'il n'ait pas fait de recherches sur le sexe entre hommes (_ce qui, rétrospectivement, était probablement une mauvaise idée_), il savait que _quelqu'un_ allait mettre _quelque chose_, _quelque part_. Il savait aussi que c'était probablement dans son meilleur intérêt de savoir « qui », le « quoi » et le « où » étaient. Mais la première chose à faire : faire se tortiller l'idiot.

Pour des résultats garantis rapidement, la réponse était évidente et Sasuke s'arrêta de mettre en doute jusqu'où il était disposé à aller et ce que cela signifiait pour sa précieuse virilité. Il était amoureux et désirait consommer son rapport, mais surement un mec devait tracer une limite quelque part.

« Tu voudrais qu'il le fasse… tu as rêvé qu'il le faisait. » L'ennuyeuse voix intérieure marquait un point.

Sasuke ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé alors qu'il continuait sa discussion intérieure. Naruto regardait avec consternation Sasuke assit en indien, les bras croisés, observant apparemment son pénis. Naruto estima d'instinct qu'il devrait avoir un mot à dire sur n'importe quelle grande discussion interne que Sasuke avait. Cependant, il estima aussi que quoi qu'il règle serait un moment définissant la qualité et les conditions de leur rapport. Il pensa enfin qu'il jouerait la sureté en attendant juste là, restant calme et étant scruté. Le blond fixa le plafond, essayant de ne pas avoir de pensées qui le dégonflerait.

Il était en train de compter des bosses sur le plafond quand il sentit les mains de Sasuke encercler son érection. La sensation l'avait un peu fait sursauter. La réponse surprise donna l'encouragement nécessaire à Sasuke. Lentement, il laissa tomber sa tête et donna une lèche expérimentale à Naruto sur le bout de son érection. Le frisson qui traversa le blond cacheta l'affaire pour Sasuke. S'installant plus bas, il commença lentement, presque timidement, penchant sa tête et suçant peu profond la tête du pénis de Naruto. Progressivement, il augmenta le rythme, devenant plus audacieux et plongeant plus profondément et plus rapidement. Les gémissements de Naruto et ses secousses incontrôlées l'alimentèrent.

La bite, décida Sasuke, était fort probablement un goût acquis. Heureusement, tant pour lui que pour Naruto, c'était un goût qu'il acquérait assez vite. Il _aimait_ ça et quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait adorer le faire. Il en aimait les sons : Naruto haletant et gémissant au dessus de lui, les sons sexy de son contrôle se cassant, gémissant tout le temps son nom. Il en aimait les sensations : son amant durcissant dans sa prise et les muscles durs et suant où ses mains pouvaient vagabonder. Il en adorait le goût : cette partie battante de Naruto, remplissant sa bouche et apportant à tous deux du plaisir, la salinité se fondant en une douceur légère. Il en adorait sans aucun doute le pouvoir : qu'un simple acte pouvait dévaster Naruto comme ça, les muscles tressaillant, les hanches enfonçant et les mains commençant à se crisper en poings dans ses cheveux. En aucun cas il n'allait faire savoir à Naruto que ça le branchait sérieusement. Il allait passer le rester de sa vie sur ses genoux.

Maintenant dans la zone, Sasuke suça voracement Naruto, utilisant sa main pour compenser le déficit considérable de ses lèvres. Il leva finalement les yeux pour réclamer son prix. Il allait passer le reste de sa vie sur ses genoux, aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait avoir une vue comme celle-ci. Naruto était rougissant, une couche de sueur parfaite sur son corps. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais sa bouche ouverte, le nom de Sasuke haleté entre les gémissements. Un instant, Sasuke fut ébloui de voir combien l'idiot était beau, et pourquoi cela prenait tout ce temps à tous les autres pour le réaliser.

Sans avertissement, Sasuke se sentit tiré par les cheveux, durement. Bientôt, il fut tourné jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fermement sous Naruto. Le mouvement soudain l'indigna car Sasuke s'amusait sérieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, idiot ?

Naruto coupa avec soin toute possibilité de tirade en poussant sa langue aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans la gorge de Sasuke. La réponse automatique du brun était de plonger ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et le tirer incroyablement plus près. Le baiser devint plus brutal et plus chaud alors que le contrôle restant partait rapidement. Instinctivement, Naruto enfonça vers le bas, moulant son érection contre Sasuke, un mouvement qui les fit tous deux haleter. Agissant spontanément, Naruto chercha entre eux et enroula sa main, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, autour de leurs deux érections palpitantes. Il pompa lentement, incapable d'aller plus vite alors que Sasuke était encore écrasé contre lui, les lèvres arrimées aux siennes et ne montrait aucun signe de relâchement. L'homme semblait avoir une capacité pulmonaire qui défiait la science. Naruto essaya de se détacher pour respirer et poursuivre leurs activités. Sasuke répondit simplement en rabaissant sa tête une nouvelle fois. Finalement, le médecin s'arracha à contre cœur.

- Pourquoi tu continues de faire ça ? lança Sasuke avec un regard furieux vers Naruto qui haletait durement.

- Continuer à faire quoi ?

Sasuke donna à Naruto un regard qui disait clairement : « _Arrête de stopper les bonnes choses !_ »

- Tu es toujours si grincheux pendant le sexe ? On penserait que c'est le seul moment où tu te détends. Dit Naruto alors qu'il partait du lit et commençait à fouiller le tiroir du haut de la table de nuit de Sasuke. Oï, bâtard, où tu gardes ton lubrifiant ?

- Second tiroir du bas… C'est dans le fond du coin gauche. Répondit Sasuke en clignant de l'œil à la question inattendue.

- Sasuke, tu es le seul mec célibataire que je connais qui pourrait tourner une belle chose comme la masturbation en « Mission : impossible ». Tu vis seul, pourquoi cacher le lubrifiant ? Tu ne laisses jamais personne entrer, à part moi, dans ta chambre à coucher. Je ne peux pas croire que tu es si refoulé.

- La ferme, crétin. Tout le monde n'est pas un narcissique flamboyant et sûr de soi comme toi. Nous ne stockons pas tous du lubrifiant comme des munitions dans une cachette à l'abri.

Sasuke regarda avec intérêt lorsque Naruto sourit simplement et grimpa de nouveau sur le lit. Un sourcil se haussa alors que le blond versait de généreuses quantités de crème sur ses bouts de doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Naruto, surpris, releva les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « qu'est-ce que tu fais », je vais te préparer.

Le sourcil se haussa encore plus et Naruto vacilla un peu.

- T-Tu sais… pour le sexe.

- J'ai besoin d'être préparé ?

Sasuke était un mec intelligent. En fait, au lycée, il avait été étiqueté comme un génie. Cependant, on peut être intelligent seulement pour certaine chose, s'ils en ont un peu de connaissances. Durant toutes ces années à courir après Naruto, vous penseriez sérieusement qu'un mec ferait un peu de recherche pertinente.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Dans tes rêves mouillés, Fantasme-Naruto fait simplement glisser sa bite magique, facilement et sans douleur, dans ton mythique cul auto-lubrifié ?

Bien… c'est vrai que ça paraît stupide quand c'est dit comme _ça_. C'était ses fantasmes ! Qui adhère aux lois limitées de la réalité dans leurs fantasmes ?

- Donc, tu dis… commença Sasuke en tentant d'ignorer les moqueries de Naruto pour garder son calme… que j'ai besoin d'être préparé ?

- Tu as besoin de beaucoup plus que ça. Marmonna Naruto en écartant les jambes de Sasuke pour se placer entre elles.

Cela frappa Sasuke alors, ce qui était juste sur le point d'arriver, (_l'excitation faisait toujours un peu ralentir le brun_) mais jusque là, Naruto avait emballé une main autour de son érection, la pompant de nouveau à une pleine dureté, alors qu'un doigt invisible suivait le contour de l'entrée de Sasuke. Bientôt, le membre lubrifié poussa à l'intérieur de lui.

Sasuke fut trop distrait par la branlette pour s'inquiéter vraiment à propos de l'objet étranger l'envahissant mais, quand le second doigt entra, Naruto dut accélérer les mouvements de pompe pour arrêter le tortillement de Sasuke. Quand trois doigts furent insérés, étirant et détendant, Sasuke commença à s'acclimater, se détendant au prix d'un effort surhumain et voir jusqu'où cela allait. En tout cas, il commençait à se sentir bien partout.

Il gémit alors que les doigts continuèrent leur travail et se rendit compte que Naruto le regardait avec le « regard de renard ». L'idiot préparait quelque chose. Sasuke était sur le point de le questionner quand l'un des doigts de Naruto se brossa sur une boule de nerfs particulièrement sensible. Sasuke cria, formant une voûte sur le lit, notant à peine que Naruto affichait maintenant un sourire impie.

L'anatomie avait toujours été le sujet préféré de Naruto à la fac de médecine.

Sasuke s'effondra de nouveau sur le lit, haletant durement et se débattant pour se remettre alors que des frissons d'excitation sexuelle se déchiraient en lui. Il n'eut pas la chance de complètement redescendre avant que le même doigt se brossa de nouveau sur cette même tache. La réponse de Sasuke fut encore plus sauvage : griffant les draps sous lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier le nom de Naruto. Cette seconde fois apporta le sentiment pointu d'un orgasme imminent à Sasuke. Il allait venir violemment si son amant continuait comme ça. Il ne serait pas capable d'y survivre une troisième fois. Alors qu'il pouvait s'allonger sur le lit, les doigts de Naruto toujours profondément à l'intérieur de lui, Sasuke put voir le « regard de renard » se former de nouveau. Sasuke ne savait plus que faire, il devait agir.

Naruto regarda fixement le plafond avec surprise. Il était actuellement étalé sur le dos, sur le plancher moquetté de la chambre de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il était arrivé là, mais avec la douleur dans sa poitrine et le bâtard rougissant violemment qui lui lançait un regard furieux du haut du lit : il comprit vite.

- Tu viens juste de me dégager du lit à coup de pied ? Je veux dire, à coup de pied, littéralement ? Dans la poitrine ?

Naruto se redressa et regarda Sasuke fixement, il restait silencieux.

Il se demanda un instant si le Clan Uchiha était lointainement rattaché au Clan Hyuuga ou quelque chose du genre. La seule autre personne qu'il se souvenait prendre autant de couleur aussi vite était Hinata.

- J'allais venir. Tu allais me faire… je devais t'arrêter.

- En me dégageant du lit à coup de pied ? Je t'amenais à l'orgasme, pas voler une banque ! Pourquoi _devais_-tu m'arrêter ?

Sasuke lui lança simplement un regard furieux.

- Tu sais, Sasuke… peut-être que nous allons trop vite. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire l'amour le jour même où nous commençons une relation. Nous pouvons commencer doucement. Tu sais, sortir ensemble, flirter…

- Reviens dans ce foutu lit.

Toute protestation cessa mais au lieu d'y retourner immédiatement, Naruto fouillait dans sa poche de pantalon. Sasuke ne fut pas amusé.

- Quoi encore ? Combien de préparation y a-t-il besoin au juste ? Nous allons baiser, pas renverser le Mur de Berlin.

- Tu vas arrêter d'être si irrité ? Je cherchais juste ça.

Le jeune médecin sortit un préservatif et commença à le retirer du papier d'aluminium, Sasuke le regarda un instant et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi en avons-nous besoin ?

Naruto faisait tout son possible pour pas que son impatience le submerge, pour qu'il ne déchire pas le préservatif à moitié. Qui avait eu l'idée idiote d'emballer les capotes dans un plastique de l'ère spatiale ? Il était sur le point d'utiliser ses canines pour déchirer ouvert cette chose stupide quand la question succincte de Sasuke le bloqua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pour la protection…

- Je ne suis peut-être pas le médecin dans la pièce, mais je ne pense pas qu'une grossesse accidentelle ne soit un problème ici.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'étrécirent encore plus lorsque Naruto déroula le préservatif sur lui.

- Ne sois pas débile, il y a d'autres chose pour lesquelles s'inquiéter…

- Comme quoi ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de _ça_ !

Naruto cligna de l'œil vers Sasuke qui montrait chaque morceau d'une attitude offensée Uchiha qui avait le potentiel pour faire couler n'importe quelle situation romantique.

- Sasuke, ne me dis pas que tu es offensé par ça !

- Je ne vois juste pas pourquoi…

- Il s'agit autant de te protéger que de me protéger. Plus même ! Je suis quotidiennement près de personnes malade, on ne sait jamais. Ecoute, demain, nous irons faire une prise de sang standard, nous serons tous les deux certains d'être clean et nous n'aurons plus jamais à utiliser des capotes ensuite. A moins que, évidemment, nous soyons à court de ballons pour une soirée d'anniversaire ou quelque chose du genre. C'est bon ?

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit souffle et se réinstalla sur son oreiller, regardant sur le côté. Naruto profita simplement de l'occasion pour mordre dans la tache sensible sur le cou du jeune homme.

- C'est bon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix emmitouflée, alors qu'un frisson pointu traversa le corps de Sasuke.

- Très bien, dépêche-toi.

N'étant pas celui qui trainait pour une mission, Naruto adressa un sourire à l'homme vexé et reprit sa position entre les jambes de Sasuke. Celui-ci le regarda soupçonneusement alors que le blond plaçait son érection contre l'entrée lubrifiée.

- Tu es sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais, crétin ?

Roulant des yeux, Naruto commença à pousser à l'intérieur, entrant lentement en une tentative pour ne pas faire de mal au bâtard. Sasuke se tendit immédiatement à l'entrée du blond et ce dernier enroula rapidement une main autour de l'érection s'adoucissant du brun et commença à pomper.

- Détend-toi, ça sera agréable dans quelques instants. Chuchota Naruto alors qu'il continuait à entrer.

Sasuke ne voulait pas que ce soit agréable dans quelques instants, il voulait que ça le soit maintenant. Naruto prenait trop de foutu temps pour y arriver. Sans avertissement, le brun se fortifia et poussa vers le bas, s'empalant complètement sur le pénis de Naruto dans un mouvement fluide.

C'était l'amour. C'était merveilleux, c'était la béatitude et ça mettait son cul en feu. Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe !

- Bordel, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'essayais d'y aller lentement !

Il n'y eut pas de réponse alors que les deux hommes se figeaient encore, suant abondamment tous deux.

- Sasuke, tu vas bien ?

- Bien… très bien. Répondit une voix tendue. Tu sais cette magnifique sensation, quand tu viens juste d'avoir un sous-marin dans le cul…. NON JE NE SUIS PAS BIEN !

- Eh bien, qui a dit que tu devais faire ça ?

- Tu l'as fait ! A quoi servait toute cette foutue préparation alors ?

- Pour la rendre plus facile ! Plus facile pas facile, évidemment que c'est douloureux. La préparation rend juste les choses plus aisées.

- Eh bien, ne suis-je pas content que cette merveilleuse idée ait fonctionné ? Je ne peux pas croire que je te laisse me violer comme ça.

- Attends une foutue minute, j'ai voulu y aller lentement ! Cela ressemble à un viol inversé et j'en suis la victime !

C'était fou, qui se disputait comme ça pendant le sexe ?

- Oh, la ferme et fait ça mieux, crétin !

- Sinon quoi, Bâtard ? Tu vas pousser ma bite dans ton cul ? Ah, trop tard, tu l'as déjà fait !

- Crétin !

- Enfoiré !

- Débile !

- … connard. Marmonna Naruto.

Ils devaient tous les deux l'admettre, c'était plutôt agréable d'avoir une chaude dispute dégénérant en un flirt encore plus chaud, au lieu d'essayer de se battre à mort. Bien que pendant quelques secondes maladroites, ils avaient essayé de faire les deux. C'était si étrange, ça les inquiétaient. Mais bientôt, Sasuke oublia la douleur irradiant ses régions inférieures et Naruto, son indignation vertueuse quand leurs langues se combattirent pour la dominance.

- Nous n'avons aucune chance d'avoir un rapport normal. Haleta Naruto quand il cassa le baiser.

Sasuke était sur le point de répondre quand le blond se retira et enfonça durement… droit dans sa prostate. Il hurla sous le plaisir intense qui courrait en lui.

- Je te l'avais dit que ça s'améliorerait… gémit Naruto en creusant ses doigts dans les hanches de Sasuke et continuant à bouger.

N'ayant plus aucun contrôle, Naruto augmenta sa vitesse, serrant les hanches de Sasuke encore plus fortement et échouant lamentablement lors de sa tentative pour ralentir. De son côté, Sasuke était au ciel, il n'avait jamais imaginé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Il rencontrait chacune des poussées de Naruto, creusant ses talons dans le lit et soulevant ses hanches.

- T'arrête pas…

Naruto gémit à l'instruction. A cette vitesse, aucun des deux ne durerait très longtemps. Un peu plus tard, il se retira et roula l'autre homme sur le côté. Enfourchant la jambe de Sasuke, il souleva l'autre à sa poitrine et pénétra de nouveau le brun. Bien qu'essayant de bouger lentement, ce ne fut pas long avant que Naruto ne batte encore plus vite qu'avant en Sasuke, obtenant un lourd halètement et des gémissements venant des deux hommes.

Le médecin baissa la main et empoigna l'érection fuyante de Sasuke, caressant avec une vitesse qui correspondit à ses poussées. Sasuke se sentit près de jouir et se débattit pour communiquer avec Naruto.

- Naruto… je veux… je veux…

Il ne pouvait pas sortir les mots mais Naruto le comprit. Se remettant dans leur position originale, Naruto s'assit et hissa ensuite Sasuke jusqu'à ce que le brun l'enfourche. Celui-ci utilisa immédiatement l'avantage de leur nouvelle position pour refermer ses lèvres sur celle du blond, même s'ils se débattaient tous deux pour recevoir de l'air dans leurs poumons. Naruto bougea pour sucer le lobe d'oreille de Sasuke alors qu'il aidait le brun à commencer un rythme avec lui, roulant leurs hanches ensemble tandis que Naruto bougeait pour sucer le cou de son amant. Sasuke tomba plus durement contre Naruto, se délectant de la friction de l'abdomen du blond contre sa bite pleurante.

Plus proche de la jouissance ils étaient, plus désordonnés leurs mouvements devinrent, enfonçant désespérément l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Naruto alors que le blond liait ses lèvres contre la région la plus sensible de son cou, suçant voracement. Il essaya de conjurer la ruée imminente mais c'était trop tard. Il avait dépassé le point de non-retour.

- Naruto…

Ça vint comme un halètement doux qui démentit la violence de son orgasme.

Naruto sentit la chaleur moite éclabousser et s'étendre contre son abdomen et ça alimenta seulement son propre orgasme culminant. Gémissant profondément, il serra Sasuke plus près, surmontant sa jouissance jusqu'à la fin.

Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent en un tas haletant sur le lit, encore enfermé l'un à l'autre. Sasuke utilisa la dernière dose d'énergie qu'il lui restait pour déposer une pluie de baiser sur n'importe quelle partie de Naruto que ses lèvres atteignaient.

- Je t'aime, crétin.

Cette phrase termina la dernière dose d'énergie de Sasuke et le pouvoir de son cerveau.

Ses paupières s'affaissèrent et ses traits prirent un air satisfait, follement épris, qui aurait conduit le Sasuke habituel au suicide. Naruto pensait que s'il y avait une chance d'être câlin avec Sasuke, c'était maintenant. Prenant le visage du brun dans le creux de ses mains, il utilisa un pouce pour caresser du bas du front de Sasuke à sa joue. Le brun ronronna, émit un ronronnement pour de vrai, qui aurait effrayé Naruto si ce n'était pas si incroyablement chaud et sexy à ce moment là.

- Hey, comment tu te sens ?

Sasuke regarda Naruto avec une expression complètement vitreuse. Sens ?

« _Je me sens joli, oh si joli, je me sens joli et spirituel et gai !_

_Et j'ai pitié de n'importe quelle fille qui n'est pas moi aujourd'hui._ »

- Sasuke ?

« _Je me sens charmant, oh si charmant – C'est alarmant combien charmant je me sens !_

_Et si joli que j'ai peine à croire que je suis réel._ »

- Humm, Sasuke… tu peux m'entendre ?

« _Je me sens sensationnel et enchanteur. Ayant envie de courir et danser avec joie !_

_Car je suis aimé par un magnifique beau garçon !_ »

Cela allait prendre un peu de temps à Naruto pour s'habituer à cette version « fromage frais » du cerveau de Sasuke. L'autre homme regardait simplement le blond fixement avec une des expressions les plus dingues que Naruto n'ait jamais vu, avant de perdre connaissance sans cérémonie.

* * *

Naruto aurait aimé faire le lent, romantique « réveil dans les bras de l'autre » avec Sasuke. Cependant, le brun s'était évanoui plus vite qu'une ampoule de noël grillée en plein juillet et Naruto mourait de faim ! Ils devaient simplement remettre ça à plus tard.

C'était pourquoi, quand Sasuke grogna en s'éveillant, il se retrouva seul et la face dans une flaque de bave. Il y avait quelqu'un en bas qui démolissait sa cuisine et il avait une petite idée de qui, donc il s'opposa au désir de se ruer en bas.

Essayant d'envoyer télépathiquement à Naruto un regard furieux, Sasuke lança son oreiller détrempé et prit celui de Naruto. Il inspira profondément : l'oreiller sentait le sexe, la sueur et sans aucun doute Naruto. Il prit une inspiration plus profonde, y enterra son visage et se rendit compte ensuite qu'il perdait la raison. Grognant de dégoût, Sasuke prit l'oreiller et l'envoya à travers la pièce, cognant une lampe dans le processus.

En bas, Naruto entendit l'accident et ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il aspira simplement son ramen bruyamment.

De retour dans la chambre, Sasuke essayait de s'assoir, ignorant stoïquement la douleur déchirant son derrière. Il étudia son lit qui semblait être devenu le champ de bataille de la troisième Guerre Mondiale. Naruto l'avait apparemment bordé après qu'il ait perdu connaissance. Regardant encore le lit rapidement, il commença à apercevoir plusieurs taches qui rétrospectivement, lui appartenaient probablement exclusivement. Super, l'idiot l'avait laissé mariner dans son propre jus. C'était juste dégoutant. Sasuke sortit du lit et essaya de mieux voir les dommages. Il était évident qu'il allait devoir faire la lessive, immédiatement. Non, il n'avait pas une personnalité maniaco-compulsive, contrairement à ce que Naruto pouvait dire. On dirait plutôt qu'il était un peu un obsédé de la propreté, qui refusait d'avoir son lit ou ses vêtements dans de telles conditions épouvantables. Honnêtement, il aurait demandé à ce que le sexe soit plus propre si cela n'avait pas été si bon. Si troublant, étincelant, changeant le monde, stupéfiant. Il disait « changeant le monde » parce que pendant ces instants juste avant et après qu'il ait vu Dieu, Sasuke pourrait avoir juré qu'il était un ninja.

Il fallut à Sasuke un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il fixait le lit d'un air rêveur, devenant ridiculement excité à la pensé de coucher avec Naruto dans une tente isolée dans des bois, quelque part.

- Putain !

Et l'autre oreiller s'en alla, naviguant à travers la pièce, cette fois décrochant le miroir qu'il percuta.

Naruto pouvait entendre les jurons et la destruction très clairement alors qu'il faisait son sandwich. Il était complètement imperturbable, pensant en fait que Sasuke prenait cette ascension dans l'amour et l'intimité beaucoup mieux que prévu. Quand on entendit encore plus de jurons quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto soupira simplement et pensa qu'il n'y avait pas assez de thérapie dans le monde pour une personne comme Sasuke.

Quand il le vit finalement, ce dernier descendait les escaliers en tendant les draps devant lui, comme s'ils étaient radioactifs. Le blond continua nonchalamment de mâcher une pomme alors que Sasuke lui envoyait un furieux regard acide et disparaissait dans la buanderie en bas des escaliers. Saisissant une autre pomme, Naruto s'y dirigea ensuite.

Sasuke ne leva même pas les yeux quand Naruto entra dans la pièce. Il finit d'ajouter le détergeant et frappa le bouton de démarrage. Il avait décidé que la lessive était plus importante qu'une douche mais il avait mis des vêtements propres quand même. Naruto traita tous ces renseignements en quelques secondes.

- Obsédé de la propreté, non, je reprends. Obsédé.

Sasuke l'ignora simplement jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de bras l'encerclèrent de derrière et Naruto commença à lui grignoter une épaule.

- Tu es si sexy, c'est fou combien je te veux là tout de suite, maintenant que je sais que c'est d'accord.

La première réponse de Sasuke fut de siffler à Naruto de le lâcher mais avoir couché une fois était assez pour rendre Naruto immunisé à tout cri indigné de Sasuke.

- Tu étais si chaud et serré, c'était la chose la plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais senti.

- La… La ferme, crétin.

Le visage de Sasuke ressemblait à une tomate sur le feu : toute chaude et rouge. Naruto fondit contre lui en chuchotant des « obscénités » passionnément dans son oreille.

- Je ne veux pas aller trop loin avec ça, mais je te veux tellement. Même quand tu es hargneux.

Eh bien, quelles paroles mielleuses. Sasuke serra le poignet de Naruto alors que sa main vagabondant tripotait sans retenue son entrejambe.

La main n'était cependant pas découragée comme elle massait lentement à travers le jean de Sasuke, incitant le pénis du brun à reprendre conscience.

- Ah, ha… Naruto, arrête.

Sasuke avait encore le poignet de Naruto dans une prise mortelle mais ne faisait aucun mouvement pour le retirer de la région maintenant douloureuse.

- Tu es si bon, ton goût est si bon.

La main offensante défit le jean du brun et celui-ci la laissa finalement pour utiliser ses deux mains pour agripper la machine à laver.

Naruto baissa le jean de Sasuke et son boxer, incitant l'autre homme à les ôter complètement et à leur donner un coup de pied pour les mettre de côté. Il arracha la chemise du brun et encore une fois enroula des mains calmantes autour de lui. Sasuke grogna alors que Naruto fondait son érection douloureuse contre ses fesses nues et commençait à tripoter sa bite battante.

- Tu-tu touches toujours là… se plaignit faussement Sasuke qui sentit le sourire de Naruto contre son épaule alors qu'il caressait plus durement et plus rapidement. Ton jean est rêche aussi.

Une plainte valide du point de vue de Naruto qui dégrafa hâtivement son jean. Sasuke frissonna au son du vêtement se défaisant. Etait-ce grave qu'un simple son puisse l'exciter autant ?

Quand Naruto perdit son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, il berça sa propre érection douloureuse contre le cul de Sasuke. Il se battit avec la décision de continuer, ne voulant pas faire mal à Sasuke en faisant aussi vite l'amour après leur première fois. Sasuke entendit le cliquetis d'un objet sur le dessus de la machine à laver et ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa bouteille de lubrifiant ouverte.

_« Idiot trop sûr de lui, pourquoi devait-il supposer que je coucherais avec lui une nouvelle fois ? »_

Les pensées rebelles disparurent alors que Naruto écartait les jambes de Sasuke plus largement et poussait son doigt enduit en lui. Le brun siffla et se pencha plus loin sur la machine à laver, encourageant Naruto à glisser un second doigt. Bientôt, Sasuke fut préparé à sa satisfaction mais Naruto hésitait encore.

- Tu vas bien ? Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Nous pouvons arrêter…

Sasuke coupa avec soin Naruto en piétinant méchamment son pied et en se balançant en arrière contre les hanches de Naruto. Le blond comprit l'allusion. Sasuke cligna de l'œil au son froissé et lança un regard furieux au papier d'emballage vide de la capote, Naruto le jetant sur la machine. Sasuke souffla et donna une chiquenaude au papier offensant, le faisant tomber dans une poubelle proche. Aussi cliché que cela sonnait, il ne voulait rien entre eux, même un petit peu de latex protecteur.

- La reine du drame. Soupira Naruto alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement dans la chaleur serrée de Sasuke. Soit un petit peu patient pour ça.

La légère indignation de Sasuke partit discrètement quand il sentit Naruto entrer en lui, le remplissant, l'étirant et le complétant. Naruto n'hésita pas, se retirant et claquant plus dur en lui les faisant tous deux crier de plaisir. Il augmenta rapidement la vitesse, se balançant durement en Sasuke, se délectant des gémissements et râles de l'autre homme et sentant la pression se construire. Naruto glissa une main à l'arrière de la cuisse de son amant et lui releva la jambe. Sasuke cria et haleta alors qu'il avait la sensation que Naruto allait plus profondément en lui. Il avança une main en arrière pour serrer une des fesses de Naruto et tira le blond incroyablement plus près. Naruto se pencha sur son amant, raccourcissant ses coups et accélérant toujours, emballa un poing chaud encore une fois autour de la bite négligée de Sasuke.

- Je. T'aime.

Naruto ponctua ses poussées irrégulières avec chaque mot. Sasuke regretta de ne pas pouvoir lui répliquer, mais avait perdu la capacité même de former des mots. Il pouvait seulement essayer de former le nom de Naruto en des syllabes bégayées et disjointes.

Avec une poussée supplémentaire, Sasuke vint, se répandant durement et chaudement entre les doigts de Naruto et sur le chrome chic de la machine. Un battement de cœur plus tard, Naruto suivit, sentant les murs serrés de Sasuke se contractant et serrant autour de lui. Le brun s'effondra sur le dessus de l'appareil encore tourbillonnant et ensuite Naruto tomba à son tour au dessus de lui, les deux hommes haletant et suant durement.

- Oï, tu vas bien ?

La question de Naruto vint trop tard car Sasuke était déjà aux abonnés absents. Le brun était occupé à essayer d'écrire « je », dessinant ensuite un cœur et « Naruto » dans la poussière de la machine à laver… seulement, il n'y avait aucune poussière donc c'était un effort un peu vain.

- Oï, bâtard, arrête de planer, dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Le pauvre cerveau liquéfié de Sasuke essaya de se conformer.

- Z't'aime.

Ça le fera, Sasuke, ça le fera. Répondit Naruto en souriant largement et en se reposant sur l'épaule du brun, se sentant ridiculement heureux.

Quand Sasuke revint à lui, il se trouvait complètement habillé dans sa cuisine et était sans vergogne câliné par Naruto. Il vint à aussi à la réalisation horrible que Naruto était plus grand que lui. Pas de beaucoup, d'accord, mais plus grand quand même. Quand était-ce arrivé ? C'était juste incorrect.

Naruto ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que Sasuke était revenu à la normal et ce dernier prit la décision de céder un peu. Il n'avait pas le courage de faire semblant d'être indigné et offensé par les actions de l'autre homme comme il le faisait habituellement. Il choisit plutôt de se blottir contre Naruto, appréciant la chaleur et le confort qui rayonnait naturellement du blond.

- Tu t'amuses ?

Sasuke se raidit au ton moqueur de la voix de Naruto. L'idiot savait qu'il avait récupéré et l'avait attrapé agissant comme un chiot languissant d'amour. Naruto s'agrippa à lui avant qu'il ne puisse se détacher.

- Ne pars pas, fais-moi juste plaisir, pour moi. Laisse-moi te tenir…

Comment Sasuke pourrait dire non avec ces yeux bleus le regardant fixement comme ça ? Il se repositionna dans les bras de Naruto et se détendit. C'est-à-dire, jusqu'au son hurleur du bipeur de Naruto qui brisa le silence paisible.

Alors que Naruto fouillait dans sa poche pour l'ennuyeux appareil, Sasuke gémit et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du blond. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre homme et désira que le son tremblant disparaisse aussi bien que le quelconque événement perturbateur qui interférait avec sa vie à distance.

- C'est l'hôpital… je crois qu'un de mes internes perd les pédales. Je dois y aller.

Sasuke serra sa prise sur Naruto et attendit. Il attendait l'affreux sentiment qui le frapperait au moment où il se rendrait compte qu'il partait. La peur que tout soit irréel et qu'il se réveillerait pour se rendre compte que c'était juste un autre rêve frustrant. Mais le sentiment ne vint pas. Naruto était juste là, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme et Sasuke put sentir le cœur du blond battre régulièrement contre le sien. Il ressentait de l'amour, pas de la crainte et Sasuke comprit qu'avec des émotions si fortes, peut-être qu'il pourrait saisir l'occasion et se fier un peu à elles.

Il desserra lentement sa prise et se démêla de Naruto. Il garda la tête baissée pour cacher le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage. Un des seuls vrais sourires, pas satisfaits, que seul Naruto pouvait y mettre. L'amour n'était pas juste puissant, c'était carrément flippant.

Naruto avait été un peu inquiété par le comportement de Sasuke. Tirant à lui Sasuke, il appuya son front contre celui de son amant et apprécia le contact un peu plus longtemps.

- Hey… je vais revenir.

Sasuke ne fit aucune tentative pour cacher son sourire à Naruto cette fois.

- Ouais, je sais. J'attendrais.

**THE END !**

* * *

Et voilà! Role Play c'est fini (sifflote l'air "Capri, c'est fini")  
J'espère que vous avez tous savouré et apprécié cette histoire, en particulier ce dernier chapitre. Enfin ils l'ont fait! héhé^^

Bon sinon, dans un registre légèrement moins joyeux... Ben, notre stock de fic Naruto en avance s'achève là... Ouais je sais, bouh!  
Nous avons des fics dont la bêta commence mais nous manquons de petites mains (oui oui c'est un message!)

Donc si vous êtes motivé, patient, disponible et bon en français, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le forum pour postuler comme bêtacorrecteur!  
Plus on aura de propositions, plus les corrections vont avancer, plus vite on publiera à nouveau ;)

Ne nous détestez pas hein, un peu de patience et nous reviendrons avec encore plein de bonnes choses à vous faire lire!  
En attendant, si vous êtes amateurs, la publication de Life Renovations est toujours en cours (précipitez vous dessus, je vous garantie que c'est un petit bijou cette fic!)

A bientôt ici et sur le forum ;)


End file.
